Goodnight My Angel
by Recovering4life
Summary: She had been his everything. His world, his smile and his life. How do you go on and live a normal life after a tragic and sudden death like hers? He didn't... Scott/OC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE! Over 47,000 views! Editing In Progress...
1. Chapter One: Meeting

_[Author's Note: All errors are my own:( Sorry! EDITED 02/19/2014]_

**Chapter One: Meeting**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The monitor's steady beep annoyed him.

He could hear a person walking around the room...wherever he was.

"Is he awake yet?" asked a soft voice. He was assaulted by a beautiful smelling perfume. She, whoever she was, smelt heavenly and he wanted to know what who she was.

"No, not yet at least," replied the other woman in the room.

"The Professor is looking for you, Jean. I'll finish up with him and make sure he has everything. Tell the professor I'll be up soon."

The woman named 'Jean' left. He could hear her walking away. Her steps sound different from that of the lady that smelt beautiful. The woman walked to his side, even closer than before, she smelt intoxicating. He listened to her assembling supplies for whatever she was doing. The animal in him didn't like it; he began planning his attack to get out of this one.

He felt a needle prick his skin.

He sat up instantly and grabbed the woman putting his arm around her throat he began to squeeze, cutting off her air supply. She went limp in his arms. Letting her drop to the floor he gazed at her. She had long blond hair braided back and wore a long sleeve shirt with dark jeans. Despite the marks forming around her neck and lump on her head that she would no doubt have when she woke up, his instincts had been right.

She was a beautiful woman.

'Logan,' a voice said in his head, 'You shouldn't have done that. She was trying to help.'

Logan didn't stick around to listen he ran.

* * *

Scott Summer rubbed his head. Today had not be as easy as he had hoped. His head was pounding, his body ached, the constant reports on the television about the Mutant Registration Act and the UN meeting was annoying him. Also, he had yet to see a perfect A on any of the tests he was grading. Scott swore if he saw one more question with a question mark as the answer, he was going to give up and fail everyone.

'Scott, please come to my office,' the professor asked. The request only made his headache worse, but he still stood with the intent of going. First, he was getting an Aspirin though.

* * *

"Logan, I see you found us," the Professor said with a gentle smile.

"Where am I?"

"Westchester, New York."

The Professor wheeled around the desk, "You were here because you needed medical attention."

"I don't need medical attention," Logan snarled back.

"No, of course not."

There was a knock on the door, and it open a few seconds later.

"I would like you to meet Ororo Munroe also called Storm," the Professor said quietly.

Storm looked at Logan and smiled. A few seconds later, Logan saw a dark haired woman that he supposed was the 'Jean' the blonde downstairs had spoken to.

"Ah, Jean there you are. I would like you to meet Doctor Jean Grey. She was taking care of you earlier, and here is Scott Summers also known as Cyclops," the Professor continued as Scott walked through the door way. Scott held out his hand to shake with him, but Logan glared back at him. The Professor just looked on with the same calm smile.

"Logan you are at my school, Xavier's School of Gifted Children-"

"What about the girl?" Logan asked cutting off the Professor.

"Rouge? She is just fine. Though she will never have physical human contact for the rest of her life, she is safe here."

Logan sniffed the air, he could smell the perfume again and he could hear the soft clinking of a high healed shoe to the floor. The woman from downstairs entered the office. She looked beautiful as she had before he'd knocked her out.

"I was wondering where you had gone," the Professor said as he looked at her, "In my drawer on the top left there should be some medicine for the headache you have."

"Thank you."

Logan watched her walk; her body was lean and trim. Her waist small enough that he could wrap his hands around her. She had to have been the smallest adult woman he'd ever seen. He watched as the drawer opened on its own and a bottle containing some pain killer open in mid-air and two pills land in her hand. The bottle replaced itself and the drawer closed. She tossed the pills back into her mouth and swallowed.

"Cool," he said.

She didn't reply. Just walked back to sit in a chair next to Storm and Jean who sat on the couch. Scott stood behind them with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Logan, as nice as it is to you up and about," the Professor began again, "Seeing as how it is late, could I offer you up some dinner? If not, Jean can show you to a room, you are welcomed to stay as long as you like. Here, you will be safe from Magneto and everyone else. We are a school for mutants. We can help you find what you're looking for Logan. What you want. "

Logan looked at the Professor as if he were crazy. "What the hell's Magneto?"

"A conversation for later," the Professor looked at him. "Jean? Help him to his room please,"

Scott looked at the Professor after Logan and Jean left, "We're keeping him?"

The Professor gave Scott a look, "Yes, Magneto wants something from him and I want to know what it is. Besides, I have been looking for a P.E teacher, Rebecca and I have been having little luck."

At the mention of Rebecca's name he looked at the Professor, "You want to keep here after he assaulted her in the med-lab and gave her a possible concussion?"

"Yes, I do. Rebecca's fine and besides, he is an asset to us however you wish to look at it."

Scott could feel that headache coming back, that pulsing feeling right behind his eyes and in the back of his head. "Fine, just keep him away from her. The last thing I need is to go down to the med-lab and find her unconscious again. Today was enough."

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter Two: Rebecca

_[EDITED 02/19/2014]_

**Hello Everyone! I am hoping to update this story once a week, but I just wanted to update it sooner! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please Reveiw, although be gentle. This is my first fanfiction, I did all the editing myself so any mistakes are my own!**

**Happy Reading,**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rebecca**

Logan followed Jean Grey down the hall to a door that she opened. It was a medium size room with a bed, wardrobe, desk and other accessories in it.

"This is it, anything else you need?" Jean asked.

"Who was it that I knocked out earlier?" Logan asked, prying for information about the blonde-haired beauty he hoped to win over.

Jean glared at him, "I can read your thoughts, and don't even try it. Rebecca's already taken."

"Who?" Logan replied confused.

"The blonde-haired beauty you want to 'win over'. Her name is Rebecca, and she is already married to someone."

"Really, to who? The professor?" Logan snickered.

"No," Jean said not amused, "Scott is her husband, so don't try any funny business. I'll know, we share everything to each other."

Logan shook his head as Jean walked away.

* * *

Down the hall, Rebecca Summers closed her eyes. The hot water ran down her skin as she stood under the shower head. The medicine that she had taken earlier hadn't helped. In fact, her head hurt more than it had ten minutes ago, when she'd first got into the shower. She would talk to Jean about it tomorrow. She shut the water off, and the closing of a door alerted her to Scott's entering into to their apartments. A few years ago, when the Professor had decided to remodel, he had suggested making apartments at one end of the mansion for couples rather then having the regular cramped rooms and both she and Scott had agreed instantly.

"Rebecca? Sweetheart?" Scott called walking around the apartment.

"Bathroom," she called back. Opening the door and walking out to the bedroom, Scott sat on the bed and looked at her. She knew her neck had turned a nasty purple and blue color. Walking past him to the dresser and opening it, Rebecca grabbed her night gown and changed. Scott watched from the corner of his eyes. Her legs were toned from years of missions and drills, her hips curved the way a woman's should and came into a tiny waist.

"Like what you see?" Rebecca asked smiling at him in the mirror, but her smile was more of a grimace.

"How's your head feeling?" Scott replied, wiping any indecent thoughts out of his head as fast as he could.

"You didn't answer my question," she teased.

"I answer that it will make you feel better now, but tomorrow your head will ache more," he smiled back and stood to change. Rebecca went to the bathroom to wipe her day's make-up off. Returning to the room, she spotted Scott sitting up against the headboard, grading tests and frowning. Getting into bed, she turned her light off on her side of the bed and snuggled down under the cover and turned to Scott.

"How bad are they? You have the look again," she murmured softly.

"Mmmm…haven't had anything above a B-."

Rebecca winced, she felt bad for some of those kids whose grades were being murdered at the moment by Scott's 'all-or-nothing' grading philosophy. As if reading her mind Scott told her that yes, the tests were being graded on a curve. Closing her eyes, Rebecca sighed. The room was silent except for the sound of Scott's dreaded red pen scratching on paper. She was almost asleep when the sounds of the pen stopped and the room fell into complete silence.

"Why did you stop?" she murmured sleepily.

Scott smiled. He knew whenever he graded in bed, it put Rebecca to sleep and tonight he had asked Storm for some extra papers from her classes to grade. He'd hoped that it would help to put Rebecca to sleep quickly with the monstrous headache he knew that she had to have.

"I ran out of papers Rebecca-" a knock came from the door. Rebecca made a move to get up, but Scott stopped her.

"I'll get it, go back to sleep," he toldher, brushing his lips on the side of her head.

Rebecca nodded and fell into sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Logan stood outside the door. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but the opportunity to see Rebecca Summers in a night gown was just too much. Did she wear silk or cotton? Long or short? Did she sleep nude? Logan could hear movement and the door open. Scott Summer stood there in blue and white striped flannel pants and a white tee shirt with a red robe.

"What can I do for you at-" Scott glanced at his watch, "11:52 at night, Logan?"

Logan stared. He had expected Rebecca, not Scott, to answer the door and he was now drawing a blank as to what the hell he should say.

"I was just wanting to see if Rebecca was alright," he said quickly.

Scott raised his brow. It was obvious that he didn't believe Logan for a second.

"She'll be fine in the morning," Scott eventually said through clenched teeth, "Now, I think that this is cleared up, I will be going back to bed. Goodnight, Logan."

Scott shut the door, and throwing his robe and shirt on the back on the chair in the living room, made his way back to bed with Rebecca.

"Who was that?" she mumbled in her sleep as she turned from her back to her side to look at him.

"I thought that you were asleep," he murmured softly, changing his shades from his day to his night pair and shutting off the light. Her response was to shrug her shoulders and yawn. Gathering her in his arms, Scott kissed the top of her head again before closing his eyes.

"Who was at the door?" Rebecca asked again.

"It was Logan, coming to see if you were alright."

Rebecca snorted, "Strange, Jean said his thoughts were more towards the fact that he wanted to see me in my night gown."

Scott tightened his grip around her, anger growing inside his chest.

"Relax," Rebecca murmured, "You have always been mine, and will always be. Don't let some guy get under your skin."

Scott smiled in the dark, Rebecca knew him so well.

"I love you," he mumbled into her hair.

"Mmmm…I love you too."

* * *

Rebecca woke to the beeping of the alarm clock. Scott grunted and sat up before leaning over her to shut off the alarm. Getting up, he walked over and opened curtains letting the rising sun into the room. Scott walked back to bed and leaned over to kiss her, it was the kind of kiss that at five-thirty in the morning, left her breathless.

"Mmmm…you're in a good mood this morning."

"Mrs. Summers, I woke up to you this morning. Whenever I wake up next you, it's going to be a good morning and day."

Rebecca smiled, each hand was beside her head as he kissed her again, running her hands down his back, she could feel each muscle. Scott leaned down to kiss her again, "Share my shower?"

Rebecca nodded and smiled.

* * *

Logan looked around the manor, it was empty. They said it was a school, so where the hell were the kids?

"Today was a fieldtrip to the history museum. I arranged it so that you and I could talk. I know that you have questions and I would like to help you."

The Professor began to explain to Logan about himself and the school, Magneto, and the mutant world that they lived in. By the end of it all, Logan understood a majority of what the Professor said, but he was still confused by who exactly the X-men were.

"The X-men consist of Scott, Storm, Jean and Rebecca as I have told you before, however, I sense you wish to know more particularly more about Rebecca and her story?" the Professor said to him after reading his thoughts.

Charles Xavier glanced at Logan. He could not in good conscious, tell Logan about his most favorite students. The fact was that she and Scott were like his own children and he could not betray the trust that they had given him in keeping their private life just that, private. They wanted to be away from prying eyes like Logan who would only cause them more pain then they had already had in the past. They didn't deserve pain like that in the future.

"Logan, if you wish to know more about them, you should ask them," The Professor finally said after a few minutes, "Scott and Rebecca, as I am sure you will discover, are very much alike. Private, loyal, loving, they are as Storm so often points out to me time and time again, perfectly match to each other in everything. However, Logan I will caution you, please be careful. Both she and Scott have painful pasts, they don't need to have that information dragged out of them. You are welcome to talk to them, but like I said, don't hurt them."

Logan snorted. "Hurt them? Wheels I don't think that it's possible to hurt them. They are tighter than a virgin-"

"Yes, Logan, I get the picture."

* * *

Scott looked at Rebecca, they were both bored. He was a math teacher and she worked with the Professor in the administration aspects of the school such as deciding who attended and how to sort the kids into classes and such. Neither taught history or enjoyed it like Storm did. Storm taught most of the history and language arts class, while Jean and the Professor shared the sciences and foreign language department, and he taught math. But Rebecca had the biggest headache of all. Making sure that legally, all their asses were covered and they taught to the state requirements. Thinking of the many times that his quiet wife got into the boxing ring with the school and state boards, it almost made him laugh out loud. Rebecca was the type of person who didn't really have a temper, but when it came to the school, threaten Xavier, it was like threatening her personally. In the end, all those boards had found out one thing. Rebecca Summers did not take well to threats at all. Now, School and State boards didn't fight with Xavier's in fact, Xavier's was for the most part left alone by everyone. No one had the desire to step into the ring with the Professor or Rebecca for that matter.

"What are you smiling about?" Rebecca asked from beside him. They were standing in the back and making sure that everyone was behaving and paying attention. "You look entirely too happy to be in a history museum."

"I was just thinking about you. I hope that's not a crime," Scott said looking down at her. Even in four-inch heels, the top of Rebecca's head came to his shoulder. She was small, but the way she smiled at him made him feel like they were the only people in the room.

"No, that's not a crime."

They continued until at noon when Storm said that it was lunch time. After everyone had gotten their lunch, they sat down to eat. Scott and Storm on one side of the courtyard at the museum, and Jean and Rebecca on the other of it to watch the kids eat and to make sure everyone behaved.

"Thanks for the heads up last night Jean," Rebecca said after finishing her soup.

"No problem, I know that you would have done the same thing for me and Hank," Jean smiled. Rebecca was happy for her friend; six months ago she entered into a relationship with Doctor Hank McCoy and was happy, even if it was a long distance relationship.

"How are things between you and Scott?" Jean asked before finishing her sandwich.

Rebecca laughed and smiled, "Jean everything is wonderful, he makes so happy I think that I could die of being happy sometimes. Although last night Scott said that Logan showed up at our door just like you predicted. I didn't hear the conversation, but I could tell when Scott came back to bed he was pissed and you know how hard it is to piss Scott off."

Jean just shook her head. She was concerned about what happened last night. Her friends had been through a lot, they didn't need the added burden of some guy trying to mess with their relationship.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Jean trailed off.

"Jean, it's fine," Rebecca replied, "Scott and I have been through more than enough to have complete faith in each other and in our marriage and relationship. Don't worry. Besides, you know how Scott is."

"I'm what?"

Both women nearly jumped out of their skins.

"Scott Summers were you listening in?" Rebecca demanded as Scott smiled and shook his head.

"The last time I listened in on a private girl conversation was in eleventh grade when you and Jean were discussing Thomas Becker's nasty habits when Jean was dating him. That was the last conversation I overheard."

Rebecca laughed remembering that particular memory of Jean hanging him from the ceiling and making him promising not to eavesdrop on anymore of their conversations.

"Are we ready to continue on?" Rebecca asked laughing.

* * *

**There you have it! Please Review and tell me what you think:)**


	3. Chapter Three: Accidents Happen (Part I)

_[EDITED 03/05/2014]_

**Hello! I'm just updating and this chapter gets a little steamy so be warned. **

**Reveiws are alway liked! :)**

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Accidents Happen & Memories Are Private (Part I)**

Rebecca sat down at the desk in the living room of the apartment. The professor had told them to design it however they wanted to and they did; dark wood against red chairs, couches, mixing in with gold and brown accents and two matching desks. Rebecca smiled, laughing to herself. When they were younger, Storm had always teased Scott and her that they were matching neat freaks.

It was true.

Just like Scott, she couldn't stand a mess and liked everything neat and clean. It benefited them both and they never were constantly looking for a paper or were missing socks or shoes. It was nice that everything was clean, one less headache to worry about as far as Rebecca was concerned. It had been a long day. Her feet hurt and she just wanted to check her email and go to bed. Slipping off her shoes, she turned on the laptop and flexed her feet hoping to dissipate some of the soreness. She logged in and checked her emails. Rebecca quickly replied to a friend down in DC about attending a wedding in the future and just as she was shutting down her computer, Scott walked in.

"Hey," he murmured before he leaned down to kiss the top of her.

"Hey yourself," Rebecca replied with a smile, "Is everyone in their bed and the security set?"

Scott nodded.

The Professor had for as long as she could remember always asked Scott to lock up and check all the rooms. 'Evening duty' as Scott called was always done between 9:00-9:30, without fail when he was home. If not, Rebecca or Storm did it. In a last resort, the Professor did, but those times were far and few between. Scott bent over and picked up the size six high-heeled shoes. Walking into their bedroom, he opened the door to the walk in closet and placed the shoes in the shoe rack. He heard the faucet running for the bathtub and smiled.

* * *

Rebecca lay back against Scott's strong chest. Their feet were propped up on the side of the tub away from them. Feeling Scott press his lips against her neck, she closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too."

Their hands were intertwined together, and she felt so relaxed. Rebecca looked at their rings remembering the happiest day of her life. The large princess cut diamond surrounded by other smaller diamonds and a wedding band that was also encircled by diamonds were contrasted perfectly against Scott's simple silver band. Breaking the connection, she leaned forward and began to rub her aching heels. Scott chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca smiled, feeling Scott's hands run down her back and sides.

"You," he said placing kissing along her neck and spine. "You and your footwear."

"Hey," she laughed, "I've never complained to you about my feet."

"I never said you did."

Rebecca smiled brightened even more. Turning around, she kissed him. It was a sweet kiss that quickly turned into a passionate, lust filled kiss...not that Rebecca minded. Her hand's wrapping around his neck as his hands travelled up her back to her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Scott," she breathed.

It had been a while since they had made love. Between the kids, working and their X-men responsibilities, there simply hadn't been time or the energy to do it. Scott could feel need and desire rushing through his veins. It had been too long. Rising in the tub with Rebecca in his arms, he quickly made it to their bed and laid her down. Kissing her again Scott laid over her and his hands travelled down her body. Touching the curve of her hips to behind her knees, Scott enjoyed the feeling of their skin touching. Kissing Rebecca was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Rebecca moaned as she felt Scott's kisses begin to travel down her neck to kiss her collar bone and down to her breasts. Running her fingers through Scott's hair, she moaned again as Scott to one of her nipples into his mouth while caressing the other. It was bliss. Scott settled himself into the cradle of her hips as he continued to lick, kiss and nip at her skin down to her navel.

"Scott, please," Rebecca moaned.

"Please what babe?" Smiling against her navel, he dipped his tongue in and received that lustful sigh he knew that he would get. Scott knew everything about her. What she liked, what she disliked, the places she was ticklish at and places that made her scream, and she knew the same thing about him. Their bodies had no secrets. Kissing a quarter sized scar below her navel, Scott stopped and smiled. Running his hands up her legs till he met her warmth. Pushing his finger into her folds, Rebecca moaned and lifted her hips as one of his fingers entered her. She felt Scott touching her and rubbing.

"Scott, please stop teasing," she moaned.

He just smiled and continued to probe her with his finger. He added a second finger as her watched Rebecca moan and wither beneath him as he touched her.

"Scott…stop," Rebecca moaned as she propped herself up on her elbows and watched him. Scott's fingers began to move faster and Rebecca could feel the coil in her belly becoming tighter. He moved faster and faster as he could tell her orgasm was coming quickly. Rebecca moaned a loud throaty moan as she felt her orgasm pass over her body. She looked at Scott through lust filled eyes as he moved to position himself at her entrance.

Giving in, Scott planted both his hands on either side of her and pushed in. Both moaned as their eyes rolled back into their heads as pleasure assaulted their senses. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Scott began to move a slow steady pace, both moaning as their bodies moved together as one. Picking up the pace Scott could feel Rebecca's nails digging into his back. It felt like heaven to finally be back inside her moving and being with her. Scott moved faster, she needed it, he needed it, they both needed to retch completion, it had been too long.

"Scott, more please God, more," she moaned. Shifting their position, Scott moved again and harder and mentally gave himself a pat on the back when he felt that he was deeper inside Rebecca and that she was in more pleasure than ever before. Sensing that release was coming for them both, he moved harder and faster. Sweat beaded down his back as Rebecca dug her nails into his shoulders. Feeling the coil in her belly release, Rebecca moaned as her orgasm hit. Scott continued to move until he could no more and collapsed onto her, his head resting against her breast. As they slowly came down from their mutual high, Scott pulled down the sheets of the bed as they both slid beneath them.

Rebecca rested her head on his chest and listened to his pounding heart and smiled. She stood a few minutes later and grabbed a pair of boxers for Scott and a silk night gown that was black and hit half way above mid thigh.

"Sexy," Scott smiled as she slid it on.

"I knew you like it when I bought."

Rebecca climbed on the bed and on to his lap. Laying back, Scott watched her as she grinded herself against.

"Round two already, you work fast baby," Rebecca murmured.

"You have no idea," Scott mumbled as he flipped her over so she lay beneath him.

They made love again, but unlike the first time where it had been quick and lustful, the second time was slow and passionate. Afterwards, they laid on their sides curled and looked out the window. Rebecca felt Scott's fingertips run up and down her arms and she shivered. Pulling her close to his chest, they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Help me! Somebody!" a male voice yelled. Scott and Rebecca bolted up right in bed and grabbed their respective sleepwear as they ran for the door after hearing the call for help. Students were crowded around what appeared to be Logan's door. Rebecca was yelling for people to move and made it through the crowd first. She grabbed the girl's shoulders that was close to Logan and didn't realize until it was too late that it was Rogue. Rebecca felt herself fall as she heard Jean, Scott and Storm move into the room. She saw Scott yelling for the professor and issuing orders before blackness encased her.

* * *

Professor Xavier looked at Rogue as she told him what happened. The poor girl was traumatized.

"Rogue," he said gently. "Can you tell me if you picked up any of Rebecca's or Logan's memories?"

Rogue nodded. Tears came to her eyes again and she sobbed, apologizing to the Professor over and over about how sorry she was that it had happened and begged him not to send her away.

"Rogue, I'm not going to send you away, I just want to know what you have seen, and that's all."

"Professor," Rouge began, stopping to get her bearings, "What I saw were snippets of memories, Logan's mostly consisted of fights and drinking."

The Professor smiled at her, "Rogue, it's alright to be upset about that. Seeing things that we have never seen before in a way that-"

"I'm not upset about that," Rogue said cutting him off, "When Mrs. Summers touched me...it was different."

The Professor looked at her curiously, "How so Rouge?"

* * *

**Please Reveiw and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter Four: Accidents Happen (Part II)

_[EDITED 03/05/2014]_

**Hello! Thank you so much for reviewing! As a thank you I thought that I would update tonight! Please share with me what you think :)**

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Accidents Happen and Memories Are Private (Part II)**

Rogue shrugged, "It was different...much more painful...like they were memories that she had stored deep within and didn't want to remember."

"Did you transfer any of these memories to Logan?"

Rogue looked curiously at the Professor.

"Sometimes people can give others the memories that they are seeing and not realize it. I've already called Logan and Mr. Summers to come. Don't worry Rogue, I'm sure no one is angry, just shocked," he explained. A few minutes later Logan entered and sat next to Rogue, examining her for any signs of injure.

"How ya doing kid?" he asked.

"Alright, I guess," Rogue shrugged again, "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"I know I just feel guilty. Mr. Summers looked mad…"

"He wasn't mad at you Rogue," the Professor said gently, "Scott doesn't care for spectators. Once Rebecca collapsed, people wanted to see what happened and they started to move into the room. Scott was only trying to keep everyone safe and control a situation that could have ended badly."

Logan snorted earning him a look from the Professor.

"Logan," the Professor continued, "Rogue and I would like to know if you have any memories in your mind that are not your own. I have a theory that when Rebecca touched Rogue, some of her memories were transferred to Rogue and from there, Rogue gave Rebecca's memories to you."

Logan nodded, "Yeah, there have been some memories that aren't my own."

The Professor was in deep thought when Scott entered then and the Professor only looked up when the door clicked shut.

"What do they know?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure…" Xavier replied softly.

Logan smirked at Scott, "I know that before I yelled for help, you were banging the brains out of Rebecca before I cock block you. Sorry about that Cykes."

Scott's fist clenched.

"What kind of bubble bath were you guys using? You smell all girly," Logan taunted again and in an instant, Scott grabbed him and slammed him against the wall causing the pictures to rattle.

"What I do with my wife on a Friday night after a long stressful week is none of your goddamn business. The intimacies that I share with her is for our eyes only. You had better forget anything that those memories contain or else. Don't call me Cykes and if I find out that you come knocking on my door at midnight looking to see Rebecca in her night gown, I will throw you out of the manor myself. Do you really think that I'm that stupid? That I don't know that you're lusting after my wife? Do you?"

Scott slammed him against the wall again just for good measure and was tempted to take his shades off and blast Logan just for the hell of it.

"Scott put him down," the Professor said calmly, "I know that you're angry and you have every right to be angry. But, I know that Rebecca wouldn't like it if you and he were to start spilling each other's blood in this office"

Scott drew in a deep breath and released Logan. Walking across the room, he sat down in a chair across from Rogue. After explain to Rouge what he was going to do, the Professor entered Rogue's mind. The majority of what she had seen was snap-shots of Rebecca's life. Some memories were happy and others, he knew for a fact, Rebecca wanted to desperately forget.

"I see Rogue that you have seen parts of Rebecca and Scott's life together that is extremely private," the Professor said to her softly after he withdrew from her mind, "What we are going to tell you and Logan is for your ears only. If I find out that the information shared here has been divulged to another student or person, then I will expel you."

Scott stood again and walked over to the window to look out at the rising sun. They were entering into a topic of conversation that he and Rebecca hated having to talk to others about. It was very private memories that were painful and didn't, in his opinion, need to be opened again with Rebecca.

"I understand," Rogue replied quietly, "Maybe Professor Xavier, you could start by saying something happy? Mr. Summers looks already uncomfortable, maybe that would help him."

Before the Professor could answer Scott spoke up, "I met Rebecca Worthington-Hamilton when I was fifteen years old. She was thirteen and had just come here for school. She was quiet and frightened easily. It was from that moment that we became friends, we were like jig saw puzzled pieces that just fit together."

"She was a sweet little child," the Professor added quietly, "When she came to the manor she was very sick. Her parents, Mark and Helen Hamilton adopted her when she was ten years old after her real parents had been killed in a car accident. The Hamilton's were strict religious people...mutant haters. They believed that mutants were the products of devil worship and that people would sell their souls to the devil for their gifts. Rebecca began to show signs of being a mutant not long after she had been adopted. When Mark Hamilton caught his daughter closing a door using her gifts, he became fearful. Believing that he was saving the girl, Hamilton began to starve her and beat her daily in an attempt to 'free her' from the devil. For three years this went on until a neighbor called a friend of mine who knew that I could help. When she told me what was happening, I made it my mission to save Rebecca and help her to free herself."

The Professor paused and looked over at Scott. He could tell that the man was highly uncomfortable and was reliving painful memories of the beginning of Rebecca life at the manor. Scott shifted again. Xavier knew that he hated talking about his in-laws because it brought up powerful feelings of dislike that scared Scott sometimes in their intensities. The physical and emotional trauma had taken years to heal. Even now, there were times when it wasn't completely healed. As a twenty-five year old woman, Rebecca still had wounds that hurt from twelve years ago.

"It was a slow murder is what it was," Scott said a few moments later.

Nobody spoke; all were absorbing the information that had been shared. The Professor cleared his throat after a few minutes and continued, "When I contacted the Hamilton's and told them who I was, they instantly agreed to hand over custody of Rebecca and legal guardianship to me. I had never met Rebecca at that point, but Cerebro had showed me two things. One, that she had a powerful mind and two, that she had been petrified of her powers and using them. I arranged to have her flown from her home to here. When I went to meet her at the airport, I will never forget seeing a little girl dressed in rags and so painfully thin. She could have died soon if she had not gotten the medical attention that she so desperately needed. I brought her to the manor here and kept her asleep for the first week of her stay here to reduce any anxiety and to try and get through to her in her mind to understand what happened. What she had experienced was beyond any of my worst nightmares. The emotional abuse had been lessened by her gift to shield her mind from others. However, the physical abuse devastated her body. One so young should never have the amount of pain that Rebecca carried. For a long time, I kept her with a doctor in the med-lab because her body and mind was highly unstable at that point."

"That's when I met her," Scott cut in quietly from his post by the window. "I had gone down to see the doctor because of a cut Jean had given me on accident. I saw her asleep on the bed and walked into her room to satisfy my curiosity. She was the tiniest person that I had ever seen. As I turned to leave, she shut the door and locked. When I turned around to look at her, her eyes were open and she was terrified and was about to cry when I started to just tell her about what had happened to my elbow. It began off as little conversations. Those little conversations turned into secret conversations and me sneaking out at night to read to her or teach her what I was learning in my classes. Over time, we became friends. One day, the professor caught me sneaking out of Rebecca's room and he asked me for my help. He asked me to start tutoring her in the classes so that next year, she could join Storm, Jean and I in the Professor's classes. She slowly got better physically."

Scott smiled to the Professor, "I still tell you she was the best math student that I ever had. She was bright and learned quickly. The rest after that is history that doesn't need to be discussed. I'm sure that you can get the idea of what happened after that."

"Yes, I agree with Scott, we have shared enough for one morning. Rogue, I suggest you go off to bed. You look exhausted, a few hours sleep will do you good."

Rogue nodded and stood to leave. She stopped at the door and turned back to the room.

"Mr. Summers?"

Scott turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I know that this topic is more than likely painful but thank you for helping me understand, you too Professor. You can trust that I won't tell anyone else."

Scott nodded.

Turning to Logan, the Professor said, "Logan, the same thing that I told Rogue applies to you. Please don't share this information with others and in the future don't make crude remarks about any of my former students. I think of Rebecca as my own child. I don't want to hear her being disrespected by anyone. Especially someone who hardly knows her or her family, I would also suggest that you go sleep also. It's been a long night."

Once Logan and Rogue left, the Professor turned to Scott. Silence enveloped the room. Finally, breaking the spell a few minutes later, Scott looked at the Professor.

"I'm sorry about slamming him into your wall."

"It's no problem, but in the future, may I advice that you not let him get under your skin?" Xavier suggested with a slight smile.

Scott chuckled, "Rebecca said the same thing two nights ago when he first got here. I knew she and you were going to say that."

"Yes well, Rebecca is almost always right. Haven't you been married long enough to know that?"

Scott shook his head, "I'm going to go look in on her. She and I will be in lab at two to go over Logan's scans with you, Storm and Jean later. The meeting is still at two right?"

The Professor nodded and Scott left to go check on Rebecca.

* * *

So...here is a little Information on Rebecca...please review!


	5. Chapter Five: Older Than Dirt

_[EDITED 03/07/2014]_

**Hello Everyone again! **

**Here's the next chapter! I hope that you like it. Please Review! **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Older than Dirt**

Scott looked at the clock.

12:25 PM.

Rebecca lay curled to his side, her head resting on his chest.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

Scott kissed her forehead and sighed. He didn't want to get up. He and Rebecca had gone back to bed after Jean had cleared Rebecca. The only thing Jean said was that Rebecca would just sleep off the effects of her encounter with Rogue. At 8:30 that morning, they had crawled into bed exhausted.

"It's about 12:30," he murmured to her softly. Rebecca didn't say anything. She just pulled the sheets up over her shoulders and snuggled closer to him. Pulling her closer, Scott closed his eyes. Another half-hour of sleep would be fine with him. Rebecca drifted in and out of sleep until her eyes snapped open with alertness.

"Are we supposed to meet Jean in the med-lab at two?"

Scott grunted and looked at the clock again, "We have to be there for two. Jean said by that time she would be done and have all the test results back."

Rebecca made a move to rise from bed only to be trapped by Scott's hands around her waist.

"We have to talk," he told her.

Rebecca couldn't help the feeling of dread in her stomach.

* * *

"How's Rebecca?" Logan asked from the med-table as Jean prepped him for x-rays.

"She's fine. Most likely sleeping now, she's exhausted."

"Why does everyone say that she's okay when she really is not?"

Jean glared at Logan.

"Stop it," she snapped, "Rebecca is a big girl. She can take care of herself and she has Scott to support her. I know the Professor told you some details about her, but leave it. Don't go starting fires that are not easy to put out. You also need to stop bothering them. Scott and her have been together since she was fourteen years old, okay? They are happy. They have been happy for a long time. Let them be."

Logan didn't say anything. Jean had a point; Rebecca was clearly in love and not going to simply give up Scott for him. Anyone could see that they loved each other from the tender looks and the caring support they gave to each other. It made him a little sick to think about that. Plus, as Jean had also pointed out, Rebecca had been with Scott for close to twelve years. Longevity spoke for her saying that she was planning on spending the rest of her life with Scott. That still couldn't stop the fact that Logan had admitted to himself that he did like Rebecca very much.

"What about you Jean?" Logan asked quietly.

"What about me?" she asked back, attaching the leads to his chest.

"Do you have anyone?"

Jean rolled her eyes, "Yes Logan, I am seeing someone. Like Scott keeps telling you, it's none of your business."

Jean finished up Logan's tests and ignored him.

* * *

"So, what you're saying is that Rogue took some of my memories, saw them and transferred them to Logan?"

Scott nodded. He had just finished telling Rebecca the conversation that had just taken place in the Professor's office earlier that morning. He picked up the burgundy sweater that he planned to wear with the back turtle neck and put it on. When they were first to married, he and Rebecca had discovered that if they multitasked liked getting dressed or making the bed or picking up their bedroom while they were having serious discussions, they were less prone to yell and fight. As weird as it sounded, it actually worked and they could work out issues better than if they just sat and hashed it out.

"What did Rogue say to all of this?" Rebecca asked from the walk-in closet, her voice muffled.

"I think that mainly she was just confused and scared. The Professor said that neither of them knew that she could absorb memories as well as powers. In the end, she was grateful for the explanations to some of the more violent memories that she was seeing. The Professor and I didn't give away anything that was extremely private Rebecca. We just gave a brief summary of how you came to live at the manor."

Rebecca came back into the bedroom wearing a white sundress perfect for a May afternoon.

"Can you zip me up?" she asked with a frown. Turning around with her back to Scott, she held up her hair and bent her head down. Scott let out a deep breath and grasping the zipper, he pulled up. The back of the dress slid close without a problem and he could tell that she was barely holding it together. Turning her around to face him, Scott pulled her into his arms as she finally gave way to the tears he knew that she had been holding back.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I don't even know why I'm crying."

Scott tucked her head into his chest and rested his check on top of it.

"Rebecca," he said gently, "It's been a long stressful week. You have been working hard. You've had to go to the med-lab twice in forty-eight hours. You didn't sleep last night, and you only got a few hours of sleep this morning. Not to mention that we have been so busy with our responsibilities that we are up half the night. We've hardly gotten any sleep at all in the past two weeks. Rebecca, sweetheart, you're exhausted mental and physically. What you need is a good night's sleep tonight, alright?"

Rebecca nodded and closed her eyes, by now she had stopped crying. She stood there listening to Scott's steady and powerful heartbeat. It was soothing and she felt relaxed. She could feel Scott's hand rubbing her back like he used to when she had first come to Xavier's and had been petrified of everything. They stood there for a while, neither wanting to let go of the other. They were in their own little world, Rebecca so relaxed that she was falling asleep. A knock at the door broke the tranquil silence.

"Come in", Scott yelled. Rebecca didn't move or open her eyes having finally feel asleep again standing there. Scoping her up bridal style, Scott laid her down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her.

"Hey, how is she?" Storm asked from the door way to the bedroom. Scott stood and looked at Storm.

"She's dead on her feet. She hasn't been getting enough sleep between everything that's been going on. Although, she slept for about four hours this morning. After a good night's rest she'll be better for Monday."

"And you?" Storm asked with a raised eyebrow. Scott just stared at one of his best friends in the world and shook his head.

"Me? I just want to go to bed after beating the hell out of that Wolverine."

Storm flinched, "Yeah, I heard about that. I can't believe he was that rude. The Professor seemed livid at breakfast this morning."

"How's the Magneto situation panning out?" Scott asked changing subjects.

"The Professor thinks that Magnet is wearing his helmet so he can't be traced. However, on the news this morning, the reports talked about Senator Kelley going missing. That's the concerning part."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what Magneto wants with Wolverine," Rebecca added sitting up in bed, she was putting in the diamond studded earrings that Scott had given her as a Christmas present last year, "Why attack and try to kidnap the Logan if he has no value to the cause."

Scott looked at his watch while ducking the white ballet flats that Rebecca had flying in the air towards the bed for her to put on.

"I don't know, but we have to meet the Professor in five minutes ladies. We can ask him then what his theories are. I now that he has to have some."

* * *

"I've never seen anything like it," Jean said, "His entire skeleton has been replaced and recreated with this type of metal. It makes it impossible to determine his age."

"So for all we know he could be as old as dirt?" Rebecca asked with a yawn.

"Coupled with the fact that he can re-heal himself, for all we know he could be very old...older than you Professor," Storm added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That still doesn't answer the question of what Magneto wants with him," Rebecca countered.

"Magneto is trying to fight a war. Logan is a mutant that has been experimented on. Magneto could use this to gain sympathy for his cause. But that still doesn't seem to be Erik's style of politics," Xavier sighed.

"If I was Magneto and I wanted to attack people, I would want someone who would be indestructible and could regenerate themselves," Rebecca said, "But Magneto didn't really have an interest in Logan till he met Rogue. Why the sudden interest in them both? Explain that one."

"Rebecca has a point," Jean murmured, "How do Rogue, Logan, Magneto, and Kelley all fit together?"

"A better question is what happened to Kelley," Storm said quietly before silence engulfed the room. Everyone was quiet and deep in thought until Scott spoke up.

"The UN Summit is coming up on Ellis Island," he said calmly, "Senator Kelley is missing and Magneto is still after Rogue and Logan. I'd bet anything on that, if we find Magneto, it will all fit together like a puzzle in the end. He must want to use all three of them to make some kind of statement to the world community."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go look again for Magneto and his associates with Cerebro. Storm, Scott, find out all you can about the UN summit," The Professor ordered, "Jean keep running tests on that metal and send a sample to Hank. See if you two can figure out what it is exactly. Rebecca, go and talk with Rogue. I'm still concerned about her from last night. Help her, please."

Rebecca nodded and everyone split up to do their assigned tasks. In truth, she was dreading this task already. She didn't feel like opening any topic up for discussion.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter Six: Guilty Minds

_[EDITED 03/07/2014]_

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter for Goodnight My Angel. I decided that I would do the story in three parts. Each part pertaining to a movie. However, the story is a little AU. But I won't tell you how. I did finish the first part and I'll be starting the second part soon. Hopefully tomorrow! Please Read and Review! **

**Any mistakes are my own, sorry! **

**R4L**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Guilty Minds**

Rogue looked around her. It was her first Saturday afternoon at the manor and no one wanted to be by her.

"Rogue?"

She turned to see Bobby Drake walking towards her.

"Bobby-"

"Rogue what did you do?" he asked angrily.

"Bobby! I didn't mean to, I…"

"You attacked a teacher, and an adult who live here!"

"It was an accident. Please Bobby-"

"Rogue, I overheard the teachers. Mr. Summers is furious; he wants the Professor to expel you. I know that Misses Munroe and Grey are angry, too. The students are freaked. Rogue, you should have never ever used your power on another mutant. Christ! Rogue, you could have killed Mrs. Summers and Logan."

Rogue tried to hold back her tears. She hadn't meant for it to happen, honestly.

It was an accident.

"Bobby it was an accident," she defended tearfully, "The Professor even told me-"

"I think you should leave," Bobby said cutting her off again, "The only person who wants you hear is the Professor. I overheard Mr. Summers saying that he was going to refuse to teach us if you stayed."

Rogue couldn't bear to hear it anymore. She stood and walked back to the manor trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

Rebecca knocked on the door to the room that Rogue had been assigned. At the moment, the school was full; everyone was sleeping four to a room. The Professor and she had begun again to plan an addition to the manor and new staff as well. Hank was already on board with everything...thank God.

"Rogue?" she called, "Rogue, sweetheart? It's Rebecca Summers. I wanted to talk to you. You're not in trouble or anything. I just wanted to talk."

Rebecca shook her head and looked at the paper in her hand. It was for Scott's desk, reminding him of his lunch duties for next week. Shaking her head again, she sighed. She had a list a mile long of things that she needed to accomplish. Besides, it was almost five o'clock on a Saturday night. Rogue more than likely wasn't even in the room. What teenage girl would be doing inside on such a beautiful day anyways? Tomorrow she would talk to her then they could move past this whole thing and put it behind them.

'Just another pothole on the road,' as Scott told her once.

Down the hall, Rogue froze. There was Mrs. Summers knocking on her door with a piece of paper in her hand. It had to be her expulsion papers! Bobby was right! After all, Mrs. Summers and the Professor were the school administration and psychological services packed into one. Mrs. Summers shook her head and turned to leave. Rogue's blood went cold. They were going to kick her out; why else would Mrs. Summers want talk to her?

She had to get out of here and fast.

Bobby was right, she didn't belong at the school.

* * *

Rebecca leaned back into her chair. She loved the school. She really did, but parts of it just annoyed her. All the administration things towards the end of the year became crazy and there were just not enough hours in the day. Maybe this summer she could convince Scott to go on a vacation. A nice quiet place where they could relax for a few days. No pressure, responsibilities, people to save or people to look after. The list was endless. She closed her eyes, the island dream retreat putting her to sleep...

* * *

Scott typed in the pass code enabling the security system to come online for the night. He was tired. It had been a long day and the only thing he wanted to do was to finish his evening duties, find Rebecca and go to sleep. Locking the metal box that resided in the closet by the front door, he left to go find Rebecca. Looking in the kitchen, the rec. room and the Professor's office, he had no luck. In a last ditch attempt to find her, Scott walked to her office in the back corner of the manor. It was a large room with big windows and French doors that opened to the back gardens. Rebecca had fallen in love with in when she had first come to Xavier's school. It was originally a study, but Rebecca had claimed it as her own and many of their tutoring sessions had taken place in that room. Scott always joked that her current desk was the desk that taught her geometry and algebra. He wasn't surprised to see Rebecca asleep when he opened the door. The lamp on her desk was on and Rebecca had leaned back in the chair with her feet resting on the desk and her head resting on her shoulder. He leaned over to shake her shoulder and Rebecca jumped. Years of training kicked in and Scott ducked just in time to avoid being hit in the head with a book that came flying across the room from a book shelf.

"Scott! Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you!" Rebecca said helping him up from where he had dropped to the floor.

Scott shook his head, "You can tell the Professor tomorrow how effective all those years of training were. I should have known that you scare easily."

"I'm sorry," Rebecca said again, looking like a kid that got caught in the cookie jar.

"It's no problem. Hell, I would have done the same thing if I could. Besides, I know now that you're still sharp for any future missions," he replied with a smirk.

Rebecca glared at him and turned to look at the clock.

7:50 PM.

"Did you finish you're evening duties early?" she asked.

"Yep, I finished up early so that we could sleep. I couldn't find you so I came looking for you before I go up to go to sleep and that's how we ended up here."

"Smartass," Rebecca murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Scott asked with a knowing smirk.

Not replying, Rebecca stood and shut off the light and walked to the door. She turned around to look at him, "Coming?"

"Yep."

Walking around her, Scott started walking down the hall with her following. As they reached the front stairway, a knock at the door sounded through the hall causing Scott to pause mid-step on the first step and turn to look at the door. He walked with tension as Rebecca walked towards it. Temporarily disabling the alarm, Rebecca opened the front door cautiously. Standing there was a man who looked exhausted and sick.

"I heard this was a safe place for mutants, may I come in?" he asked.

"Senator Kelley?" Rebecca asked with a frown just as the Senator nodded. He fell forwards. Scott caught him in time before he could crush Rebecca under his dead weight.

"Scott," she said to him as they both laid the Senator down, "Go get Jean."

Nodding, Scott ran up the stairs to do as she asked. Rebecca made sure the Senator was comfortable before she stood and closed the door. Returning, she crouched down to look at him.

"Senator, my name is Rebecca Summers," she said softly, "I want to help you, but I need you to tell me what happened so I can."

"I don't know," the Senator said panting, "Who is Jean? Can you help me please? I…I don't feel well…please."

"I'm going to try. Jean is a doctor who can help you. Do you know where you are at?"

"I was told that this was a safe place for mutants. I was hoping that you could tell me what's happening to me."

Rebecca looked at him and up the stairs, hoping Jean would hurry.

"Senator, this place is called Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Professor Charles Xavier is in charge here," she said looking back down at the exhausted man, "I'm sure he can help you."

The sound of footsteps caused Rebecca look up. She felt relief pass through her veins as she watched Scott, Jean and Storm practically fly down the staircase. Jean reached them first.

"This is Senator Kelley. He doesn't know what happened to him or what is happening right now. He was told that this was a safe place for mutants, that all. I told him my name and where he was at," Rebecca said bring Jean up to speed on what had happened.

"Okay," Jean nodded, "Scott and Storm, I want you to go down stairs and get a gurney. Rebecca keep him talking. I'm going to check him."

Everyone quickly moved to do as they had been assigned.

"Senator, can you tell me anything that you remember before this happen to you?" Rebecca asked watching Jean check over his basic vitals.

"What's she doing?" Kelley asked with a whimper, "Is she going to hurt me? Please, don't let her touch me!"

"Senator, this is Dr. Jean Grey. She is just checking you to make sure that you're not seriously injured. Scott and Storm went to the medical bay to retrieve a gurney to move you there. You're going to be fine."

The Senator grabbed her hand, "Please, don't leave."

"I won't," Rebecca told him softly, "Once Jean moves you and you're stable, you'll feel better. Jean can make anyone feel better."

He nodded before closing his eyes and passing out. Scott and Storm returned with a gurney and medical supplies to move him.

"We're going to have to lift him," Jean told them, "Storm pass me that sheet. Okay, we are going to slide the sheet under him and lift him on to the gurney. He doesn't have any major injuries so we don't need to support his head or anything."

Rebecca helped Scott roll Senator Kelley to his side while Jean laid down the sheet. They did the same on the other side until the Senator laid in the middle of the sheet.

"Lower the gurney," Jean commanded and Storm brought the gurney to the side of Kelley and did as instructed.

"On the count of three, we lift him up to the gurney and raise the side bars. Okay?" Jean said again, "One, two, three!"

On three everyone lifted the Senator to the stretcher. Scott and Storm raised the side bars as the Senator opened his eyes.

"You're fine Senator Kelley," Rebecca said as they raised the gurney up to waist hight, "We've just moved you from the floor to a gurney. We're going to now take you to our medical bay where we can help you. Okay?"

The Senator nodded as Jean and Scott pulled the gurney back and turned it so his head faced the door. They pushed him feet first to the hall where the elevator was located.

"Storm?" Jean called, "Can you go wake the Professor? I don't know what is happening, but maybe the Professor knows. Tell him Senator Kelley is here and he is passing in and out consciousness. We'll be down in the lab getting him prepped."

Storm nodded and ran off again just as the Senator opened his eyes again.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please Review! I would love some feedback! M**


	7. Chapter Seven: Solved

_[EDITED 03/09/2014]_

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy and leave a review, they are really motivating. :)**

**All mistakes are my own, sorry! :)**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Solved**

The elevator door opened slowly. The second they were full opened, Scott and Jean pushed the gurney in and Rebecca followed. It was a tight fit as Rebecca practically stood on Scott, not that either of them minded for the short ride down stairs. The elevator doors opened again and they entered the lower levels, both Scott and Jean pushing the gurney while Rebecca walked next to it. The Senator watched Rebecca closely.

"Where are we?" he rasped out.

"We're going to the medical bay and lab. Scott and Jean are pushing you. Storm went to go get the Professor."

Entering the lab, they went to a bed that had been prepped and moved him to it again the same way they had up stairs. Moving around him, the Senator watched in fascination as medical equipment was moved around him and attached. He watched Rebecca cut off the clothes he had been wearing as Jean began her diagnosis.

"Are you a mutant?" he asked quietly causing Rebecca look up at him curiously.

Pausing, she wasn't sure how he would respond. After all, he was a very active Senator who supported the Mutant Registration Act and other anti-mutant bills in Congress.

"Yes, I am," she responded after a moment of debate.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

She glanced at Scott and Jean, both of whom were staring at her with equal curioustiy.

"Keep him talking," Jean said to her mentally, "It will preoccupy him while Scott and I run tests on him and such."

Looking back to the Senator she replied, "I came here when I was thirteen years old."

"Why?"

"My parents thought I was the Anti-Christ or some demon. They hated mutants and anything associated with them. When I was ten, I began to show signs of being a mutant. My father began to starve and beat me in hopes that it would stop the mutation from progressing. It didn't, obliviously. When I was thirteen, I met Professor Xavier and he helped me to learn how to control my powers."

"What can you do?"

Rebecca smiled, "I can move objects with my mind and mentally create a physical shield to protect myself and other people if I wanted to."

Somewhere in the background Rebecca registered a phone ringing and Scott's voice answering.

"You teach others to do the same?" the Senator asked with wonder in his voice.

"Yes, but I'm mainly in charge of administration with the Professor. He and I manage the school and such."

Jean moved over to them and prepared to draw blood.

"Senator Kelley, Jean is going to draw some blood. She isn't going to hurt you."

The Senator grabbed her left hand and squeezed it hard.

"I don't like needles."

Jean chuckled as she clean the area she intended to draw blood from.

"Neither does Rebecca. Scott has to hold her down just so I can draw blood every six months for checkups," Jean said.

"I'm not that bad. Ask Scott," Rebecca teased back with a smile.

"Who's Scott?" the Senator asked looking around for the man who wasn't to be found in the lab.

"Scott is Rebecca's husband. He went to help Storm with the Professor," Jean explained, "Okay, quick pinch."

"Is he a mutant too?"

The Senator flinched as the needle pierced his skin.

"Yes," Rebecca replied, "His eyes release optic blasts of energy if they aren't covered at all times."

"So, he's blind?"

"No, he has a special type of glasses made from red quarts that protects him and others. He sees everything in red."

The hissing of the lab door alerted them to the arrival of the Professor, Scott and Storm.

"Hello Senator Kelley," The Professor said quietly, "My name is Charles Xavier and I want to help you. But in order to do so, I need to see the events from your mind."

Wheeling to sit next to the med-table, he grasped the Senator's hand.

"We won't hurt you. Not all mutants are bad, look at the people here. They are all mutants and want to help you. No one here wants to hurt you."

"How can I trust you?" Kelley choked out.

"You've trusted me so far Senator Kelley," Rebecca told him from the other side of the bed, "I would trust my life to the Professor no matter what. I wouldn't just give you to someone who would do more harm to you."

Wheeling around to sit behind the Senator's head, Xavier told him to relax his mind. The Senator did as he was told, and released Rebecca's hand. Slumping to sit down on to the bed next to the Senator's and she closed her eyes and tried to stay awake. She could feel the adrenaline wearing off from earlier. Scott leaned against the med-table beside her and crossed his arms across his chest. Everyone was silent. Jean continued running her tests and Storm had gone to check the security and the kids, and the Summers stood there watching the Professor tap into the Senator's mind.

* * *

When the Professor stopped viewing Senator Kelley's mind, it had been several hours and he had seen everything that he need to. There had been many memories to go through and to find out what was needed and what was not, looking at the wall over by the monitor where the sleeping senator's vitals were being recorded, it read 11:55 PM. Sighing, he realized they were all in for a long night with minimal sleep being obtained.

Glancing over to the chairs by the sliding doors, he spotted the quartet fast asleep. Storm's head had fallen back and rested against the glass while she snorted away with her mouth wide open, not that he'd ever tell her that. He'd more than likely get shocked, literally, by the weather goddess. Jean was next to her with her head resting on Storm's shoulder. She was curled into a ball like a sleeping cat, still dressed in her lab coat. Scott and Rebecca had been the only smart ones in the group to grab a chair to put their feet up on. It was probably comfortable enough for Scott's 6' 2'' frame. Rebecca's head rested on his shoulder, her feet resting on top of his shins seeing on how short she was compared to him. Charles Xavier was loathed to wake them because of hard they all had been working the past few weeks. They were all exhausted, but the faster they stopped Magneto, the faster the surprise vacations he had planned for them all and their significant others would come.

Shaking Scott's foot, the man jolted awake and was alert instantly ready to fight as years of X-men training kicking in automatically.

"Professor!" Scott said, laying his hand on his chest to calm down his racing hear.

"I'm sorry, Scott," he replied, "I didn't mean to give you a start."

"It's fine. What happened with Kelley?"

"Let's wake everyone else up first, and then I'll tell you."

Five minutes later, everyone was awake and listening intently as the Professor explained how Kelley had been kidnapped by the Brotherhood and imprisoned. He also explained about Magneto's machine and how it worked.

"A machine that turns people into mutants?" Jean asked somewhat intrigued, "How is that possible to work without vast amounts of power? Or even how does it mutate their DNA? You can't just add a chromosome whenever you feel like it!"

"Regardless of how cool it is, we need to figure out how to reverse it," Scott chimed in.

"Senator Kelley was an experiment," Jean shot back, "For all we know, he could realize that his experiment how unstable it really is."

"Magneto? Jean, be serious!" Storm said, "He would have everyone be mutants or all dead. Either way he doesn't care and views this as a success."

Rebecca closed her eyes, letting them talk it out was so much easier than trying to say what she thought. It was like those UN peace gala's, nobody listened, but just came anyway to be seen.

"Wait!" Rebecca half yelled.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Professor, you said that Magneto 'welcomed' him to the brotherhood, right?"

The Professor nodded.

"Think about it, the UN Welcoming Gala starts tomorrow night on Ellis Island. With that many world leaders present, he would have a clean shot at making them all mutants or killing a large chunk of them. What Magneto needs is someone who can withstand the machine's power. The machine weakened him, almost killed him, so he knows that he needs someone like Logan who won't be killed by the machine, he will just repair any damage with his powers. Magneto could have New York City mutated in one night. But, he doesn't know that the machine is unstable. My guess is that the Senator's body is rejecting the x-gene like an organ recipient's body will reject an organ sometimes. The new chromosome is being attacked by the Senator's defense system. His body is rejecting the new DNA and he is literally breaking down his own body. He won't live even if we figure out how to reverse it. It's too late for him. Am I close, Jean?" Rebecca asked.

Jean nodded looking at Rebecca in awe.

"I do listen in when you and Hank talk about the x-gene when he's here," Rebecca added with a smirk.

"He'll use Lady Liberty as his HQ to store the machine and use it," the Professor said as it all came together, "I saw that in one of his thoughts that Toad was making a replica of the torch to use."

Jean walked over to the Senator and injected a drug into his IV.

"This will keep him asleep for a few hours," she told them, "I can leave him unattended while we plan out the mission for tomorrow night."

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter Eight: Missing and Dead

_[EDITED 03/09/2014]_

**Hello Guys! Here's the next chapter I will be updating the next one within the hour hopefully. I just finished Part Two and have started Part Three...I'm not sure yet if there will be a squeal yet...we'll see.**

**I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always nice and I would love some feedback to see what you guys think! All errors are my own, Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Missing and Dead**

"Is Rogue here?" Logan asked the brown haired girl named Kitty, one of Rouge's roommates.

"No, I haven't. She hasn't been around all day."

Logan turned to leave, but Kitty grabbed his wrist. "When you find her, can you tell her that not everyone thinks that she's a freak. I don't and I understand that she is just learning about her gifts. Please?"

Logan nodded. How could the stupid school lose one kid? He made his way to the Professor's office. Maybe he was still awake and could help him find Rogue.

* * *

"If we approach from the southwest we will have a better-"

Logan barged in interrupting Storm mid-sentence as she was explaining to everyone the strategies she and Scott had developed based on the information they had gathered that afternoon about the Gala.

"Anyone see the kid?"

He glanced over the room. They sat around a coffee table and what looked like an excavation map of Ellis Island and the surrounding area. Storm and Jean sat in chairs opposite the couch where Scott sat with his forearms resting on his knees, studying the map and ignoring Logan. Rebecca sat next to Scott, her hand resting on his thigh. She shot him an annoyed look that he had barged, but Logan ignored her. The Professor had his back towards the door and Logan nearly growled.

"Which kid? There's at least a dozen off the top of my head that you could be talking about," Storm said from her chair as she leaned back and crossed her legs.

"Funny," Logan snarled, "I'm talking about Rogue."

"What about her?" Rebecca asked.

"She's missing."

The Professor turned to look at Logan, "She's not here...nor is she on the grounds."

A beeper went off; Jean looked at her belt, and silenced it.

"The Senator is waking up," she said a few seconds later.

"Good. Storm, you go upstairs and check on everyone. She may be sleeping in another room, however unlikely that sounds. I have been wrong before. Logan, you will go with Scott and Rebecca go check the garage to make sure she didn't take one of the vehicles. I doubt she would without someone noticing. Jean and I will go check in on the Senator," the Professor said quickly, "We will meet on the medical bay in a half-in-hour or sooner."

Everyone left instantly. Once in the front hall, Storm shot up the stairs to check the kids. Jean and the Professor walked to the elevator to see the Senator like planned. Logan looked at Scott and Rebecca who were walking down the long corridor on his left. Following them, they walked for about few minutes till they came to large steel door with a key pad. Logan watched as Scott punched in a four digit number and opened the door. Logan followed them down the steel steps and watched as the lights were flipped on to reveal a large garage full of fifteen or so vehicles. Rebecca walked to one side while Scott walked to the other.

"The Mercedes, Jag, and Navigator are still here," Rebecca called.

"So are the Mustang, Corvette, and Ferrari," Scott replied.

"The Audi and BMW are good, so are the truck and the SUV."

"My Harley and blue Camaro are here. That's twelve," Scott told her.

"The Mercedes convertible is here and so are the Lotus and Porsche. That's all fifteen. Are the keys where they are supposed to be in there case?" Rebecca asked looking into the glass case containing the ten keys for the cars that she had called out.

"Yep, they are. How about you?"

"Yes, I have all the keys. She must have hitched a ride to the train station. It's only a few miles down the road and it's the closest place to get transportation out here," Rebecca said walking toward the door as Scott shut the lights off. Logan looked at them and laughed, "Think you all have enough cars?"

"Some of them are wedding presents or birthday presents or just an investment that we need to buy or something," Rebecca told him with a shrug. Walking back into the hall, Scott turned and locked the door and set the security back up.

"We'll need to tell the Professor," Rebecca continued as they walked toward the elevator. They ran into Storm, who was coming down the stairs from her inspection.

"How'd it go?" Scott asked as Logan watched them all curiously.

"Everyone is in bed asleep and behaving," Strom replied.

Scott and Rebecca nodded grimly.

* * *

They walked into the medical bay to see the professor talking to the Senator and informing him of everything that they had discovered about Magneto's plot. They waited until the Professor had finished and turned to them, leaving the Senator to rest.

"Well?" he asked.

"All the students are a sleep and behaving," Storm said.

"All the cars and their keys are accounted for," Scott added, "Rebecca thinks that she may have gone to the train station a few miles south from here to run. To where? We're not sure. Professor, that's probably the safest bet."

"Alright Scott, Storm," the Professor ordered, "Go to the train station and see if she is still there or where she is possibly going. Jean, call Hank to see if you and he can find out more on the Senator's health. Logan, you and I need to talk about a few things. Rebecca, I want you to stay here with Senator Kelley."

Logan and the Professor left a through the sidling door as Jean left the med lab to go dial Hank in Washington to fill him in on the Senator and the situation. As Scott and Storm turned to get their coats and leave, Rebecca grabbed his hand.

"Please be safe. I don't feel good about this," she told him quietly as the chill of the medical bay made her shiver a little.

"I'll be fine," Scott said grabbing her frozen hands, "Christ Rebecca, you're hands are like ice."

Taking off his sweater, he put it around her shoulders. Scott told her he loved her and that he would be back soon. He sealed his promise with a kiss and left. Rebecca watched him leave and turned to the Senator who stared at her.

"He seems like he is a nice man," he said quietly.

"He is," Rebecca replied with a soft smile, "I love him dearly because he is such a good man."

"It doesn't bother you that he can't see you in color? Or that you can't see his eyes?"

"No, it doesn't," Rebecca said as she checked his IV line, "The night he proposed, he looked at me and said 'Just because I see you all in red it doesn't lessen your beauty. In fact, to me red makes you much more beautiful than the rest of the world can see. Sometimes I wish that they could see you like I do. They would see true beauty.' When he said that I fell in love with him even more, besides one day, god willing our children may have his eyes, then I can see what they really look like."

"You and him are having a child?" he asked shocked.

"He and I are the same as you Senator," Rebecca laughed, "We both put our pants on one leg at a time. I'm not pregnant, yet, but we are trying. We only decided recently that we wanted to try to have children."

"How long have you been married?"

"Our third anniversary will be on July ninth later this year. I've known Scott since I was a young girl. When I first came to Xavier's, I was so badly hurt that for the first six months I couldn't even leave the medical bay. He became my first friend and then the Professor asked him to tutor me. He always jokes that the desk I have in my office know was the desk that I learned to do math at, that's how old it is."

"You sound like you love him very much," Senator Kelley said quietly.

"Yes, I do. Senator, once you see past the mutation, past all the hate and prejudice. He and I are just like you. We have fears and doubts, insecurities and lots of hope. Hope for a family, hope for our students. We hope for equality."

"I hope that someday you will share that people like me," he told her sleepily.

Rebecca smiled sadly as the Senator slept soundly.

* * *

Logan blew the Professor off. He had to find Rogue. Using the excuse he had to use the restroom, he made his way to the garage. He typed in the password that he had watched Scott type and the door clicked open. Once he was in, he made his way over to the motorcycle. He smiled at the thought of how pissed Cyclops would be that he took his bike...

* * *

Scott and Storm walked through the garage. It was strange for them seeing as how Storm was mainly Jean's partner and Rebecca was Scott's. This was their second assignment together and they knew that they at least go along well enough to work together in the future.

"We'll take the sports car; it'll get us there faster," Scott said as they walked in that direction. Pausing Scott looked around the garage, something was off. He couldn't explain it. Suddenly it dawn on him, "Where's my bike?"

Storm looked sympathetic.

"Logan…" was her only explanation.

Scott shook his head. He was pissed; in fact those words didn't even touch the tip of how mad he was. When he saw Logan, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Charles Xavier knew that Logan had gone after Rogue. He had known what Logan was going to do the moment that he had said he had you use the restroom. Making his way down to the med lab, he knew that he could help Rebecca and Jean. Jean needed to concentrate and Rebecca probably needed company and he could provide that. Besides, it had been a while since he and Rebecca talked about her and Scott. He could tell that Logan's entering the house and the long work hours of the past few weeks had put a strain on their time together as husband and wife. He felt bad; it was after all their busy season at the manor. Charles knew that after a long talk, Rebecca would spill everything and she would feel better. Scott had no problem venting his feelings, and he had been. It didn't take Logan or a rocket scientist to take one look at him and see that he was frustrated with how things were right now. But Rebecca was different, ever since she was little, she would give and give and never take care of herself emotionally. She had gotten better over the years, but was by no means perfect at it.

* * *

Rebecca closed her eyes and pulled Scott's sweater around her more. She could smell his after shave, a spicy scent that he had been using for years and it was comforting. She slowly closed her eyes and fell back asleep in her chair by Senator Kelley's bed.

* * *

The train station had been a disaster, the brotherhood had gotten Rogue. Toad had stolen Scott's shades and Logan was pissed that Rogue was gone. Making their way to the med bay, Scott, Storm and Logan walked back bearing the burden of bad news.

"Let us meet in my office," the Professor wheeled out to meet them in the hall, "Senator Kelley doesn't need to hear what we are about to discuss."

Nodding everyone moved to the elevator, forgetting about the sleeping Rebecca next to the Senator.

* * *

"Hello?" Senator Kelley called out rasping. "Rebecca…are-are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," Rebecca said waking up from the uncomfortable chair she had spent the past three hours asleep in.

"I'm sorry…"

Rebecca stood and walked to stand next to him. She looked at his monitors, everything looked normal.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"For...judging you and…the people here…"

"Senator, you never knew us before. It is understandable to be afraid of something we don't understand or can't comprehend. Even I'm afraid of things."

"Like what?"

Rebecca paused, her step-father popped into her head as painfully-explicit memories passed through her mind.

"I'm afraid of people like you and my step-father who think that I'm this horrible person. People that think I'm some curable sickness or disease. I'm not that. I'm a woman who just wants to be happy like the next person. But it's people like you who believe that I'm a freak and monster... you think that doesn't deserve what I should have like any other human. That's what scares me, Mr. Kelley. People who think I'm a disease and treat me like a lesser human being with violence and oppress my basic human rights."

Rebecca began to notice that his body was sweating. It was like cool water though and it was dripping down him, like he was melting.

"Those are grave fears…but founded ones…I never understood why mutants hid."

"We all hide because we were petrified not only of your type of people, but even of us and what we could do or accomplish with our gifts."

Gripping her hand to the point where it was almost breaking in, he looked at her and gave a half-smile, "I'm one last person you'll have to worry about."

Senator Kelley began choking and coughing, his body began to rapidly release the water that Rebecca had seen from early dripping down him now in globs. Suddenly, his entire body turned to water and like a river going over a waterfall, fell to the floor to form a puddle on the ground of the med lab. Rebecca gasped in horror and ran to the elevator, slamming her hand against the call button until the elevator door opened. Hitting the button for the main level, Rebecca took a deep breath and tried not to think about the puddle of water that was now Senator Kelley.

With a ding, the doors slid open and Rebecca ran to across the foyer to the Professor's office door. She threw the door open, not even bothering to knock. A gut feeling telling her that everyone was inside.

"Senator Kelley is dead," she said in a rushed tone as the group stared at the normally calm and cool Rebecca Summers who now looked horrified and frazzled.

The Professor was the first to respond.

"So, the Senator is dead now and Rogue had officially been kidnapped by the brotherhood and missing."

* * *

**There you have it! Tell me what you think happens next!**

**M**


	9. Chapter Nine: Conversations

_[EDITED 04/21/2014]_

**Hello again! What did I tell you twice in one night! I hope you like this...please review! They are very much like and I enjoy seeing them!**

**All errors are my own:(**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Conversations and Revelations**

"But Professor, he'll endanger the mission," Scott said.

"Hey one-eye, I wasn't the one who blew up the train station," Logan snarled back.

"I wasn't the one who stabbed Rogue threw the chest."

"Stop it," the Professor said firmly, "I'm going to find her, settle this."

The Professor rolled away to make his way down to Cerebro. Logan glared at his back, and rolled his eyes.

"You heard what the Professor said," Jean added quietly, "Let's go people."

Scott and Storm stood up and made their way to the door. Stopping at the door way, Scott leaned down and kissed Rebecca. She gave him a sharp look when he pulled away and shook her head. She knew that kind of kiss. It was the kind of kiss she had gotten during the summer of her junior year of school when Scott had felt threaten by some kid that had hung around the grounds and was flirting with her constantly. That kiss was a territorial kiss and later, she would call him on it. Scott and Storm left before Jean looked at Rebecca and wanted to hug her. She looked tired and annoyed with both Scott and Logan who were playing a game of who had the bigger balls. Jean gave Rebecca a sympathetic look and left. Rebecca turned to leave also, but Logan grabbed her arm.

"Let's go," she snarled at him.

"Really Becky, don't look so down-" Logan started.

"Don't start with me. I'm sick to death of you antagonizing Scott and trying to get under his skin. I'm married to the man for God's sake! And don't call me Becky, it's Rebecca," she snapped.

She stormed out of the office doorway with Logan hot on her heels as she made her way to the elevator.

"Please, how could you possibly have voluntarily married the man? Did he drug you when you got married?"

The elevator door opened and Rebecca stepped in and Logan followed.

"I married him with full use of my mind and senses. Don't you dare suggest it was anything less honorable," she nearly yelledm, "I've known him since he was sixteen. I know the man I married very well. He has always been respectful of me and has never done anything without mutual consent from me."

"Really?" Logan asked skeptically, "Has he ever been able to give you the kind of passion that I can like this?"

Logan grabbed her arms and dragged her body to his and kissed her hard. Rebecca tried to pull back. He kissed nothing like Scott, his face was rough with facial hair and he tasted like stale beer and cigar smoke. Pushing back she broke contact and stared at him furiously.

"How dare you!''

"What? I told you that…"

Rebecca's open hand moved to slap him, but Logan caught it inches from his face. She was pissed and that kiss was not supposed to go like that. She was supposed to respond, not push him away. Logan had never been rejected before; this was whole new territory for him. The elevator door opened and Rebecca practically ran out of it and headed to the space on the opposite side of the Medical bay where their suits stood behind the glass barrier. Opening a compartment, she threw a leather jacket, pants, gloves and a pair of boots at him.

"Here, now leave me alone Logan. Stop tormenting Scott and you better hope to God you aren't kicked out of the manor when I tell him what happen in the elevator," Rebecca said in a dead tone of voice.

"You're going to tell him?" Logan yelled.

"Yes, of course! He's my husband and I don't keep secrets with my husband. Especially one like this! You forced a kiss on me!"

Rebecca made her way out of the bay to go to the hanger where the jet was but stopped and looked in horror of the Professor lying on the ground inside of Cerebro. Turning she ran to him and yelled for Jean who was in medical bay. Jean came running and helped Rebecca move him to his chair. Logan just stood on and watched as the two women helped the professor. It was as if time had stopped, he watched Storm run from out from the door to his right followed by Scott. Logan had never seen anything like that…a family working together to help one of its fallen members.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Logan said before leaving the room.

Scott nodded and let out a deep breath. He and Rebecca stood at the Professor's feet while Strom stood on his right and Jean monitored him on the left. Scott rubbed his chin as Rebecca slid her hand to between his shoulder blades and rubbed a soothing circle. Looking down at her, she gave him a sad half-smile. Something was off; he had known her for almost twelve years and could read her like a children's book. She just turned and left the medical lab, her head bent and walked toward Cerebro.

* * *

"I don't know if you can hear me, but Jean said that talking helps. I know that at least everyone has had a head injury in some way or another and every time that happened we would have to talk to them. Even after all these years I still feel silly doing it," Scott said quietly. About an hour ago, Jean had called to tell Hank what was going on and Storm had gone to check on the students. Rebecca was working on Cerebro down the hall and Scott knew something was wrong.

"Something's up with Rebecca. I don't know what but it probably has to do with Logan. In your office, she was fine. Now some things off, I know you would tell me that I'm just paranoid, but I know Rebecca more than enough to know when something is seriously off," Scott tated as he looked p at the lab door and sighed again.

"Maybe I should tell you happy news. Jean would kill me if she found out that I was telling you depressing things. You know how Jean is when she's pissed," Scott chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I don't envy Hank when she calls him pissed."

Leaning on his elbows Scott looked at him. The Professor was his mentor and the only father figure he had ever known.

"You know that Rebecca and I have been trying to have a child? So, I figure if I have this conversation now with you, I won't blush as bad later. You've taught me everything that I know. In fact, you've been the only 'fatherly' figure I can remember, for the both me and Rebecca. She keeps telling me that our first born will be named Charles Scott," Scott laughed softly, "I keep asking what we will name him if he's a girl, but Rebecca just rolls her eyes at me and tells me it will be a boy. I don't know Professor, but I will keep you posted. If you could see me now, I'm blushing like an idiot. I just wish I knew what was wrong with her…"

Scott stood as if propelled by the Professor and walked across the Medical Bay.

* * *

He found her in Cerebro with Jean attempting to fix the machine.

"Jean can I steal Rebecca for a few minutes?" he asked. Jean nodded without looking up and continued on working. Taking Rebecca's hand he pulled her out into the hall and into a small room off the Medical Bay that was full of supplies.

"Rebecca...what's the matter?" he asked quietly watching her attempt to organize the blood pressure cuffs that had become tangled.

"How's the Professor?" she replied and making eye contact.

"He'll be better soon. I've just finished spilling my guts to him and purging my conscience of any sins," Scott said smiling.

"What?" Rebecca looked at him stunned.

"I've just told him all my dirty secrets. He's unconscious, he'll never tell anyone and I feel better."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and him. She turned back to cuffs, tried to untangle them and worked quietly for a few minutes. She could feel Scott's eyes following her hands and could tell he wasn't going to leave until he knew what was wrong. Guilt began to seep into her. Scott should know what happened between her and Logan. For God's sake, he was her husband and the father of her future children; he deserved to know the truth. At the same time, Rebecca felt scared and ashamed that she had let Logan kiss her and practically grope her. It was wrong and she just wanted to take a shower and scrub the first layer of her skin off. She gulped and stopped working.

Scott knew she had caved. He had learned long ago that trying pressuring Rebecca using words didn't work. It made her pull back and she became stubborn as hell about whatever the issue was. Instead, silence made her uncomfortable and did the trick instead every time. It might have been a low blow, but she was nervous and scared and that made Scott nervous as well. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Rebecca, sweetheart, what's wrong," he whispered softly, "Please...just tell me. I don't like seeing you upset."

She looked at him and nearly cried, "Logan kissed me on the elevator ride down here to get his uniform. I didn't want him to; please Scott you have to believe me. It wasn't my fault…"

Rebecca looked like she was going to cry as Scott pulled her to him and hugged her. She needed his comfort, not his anger at Logan. Rebecca was so sensitive; he and the Professor had known that since she was a child. Years of abuse and neglect had done their damage. She always blamed herself first and asked questions later.

"Shhh, Rebecca I don't blame you. I know that he has been trying to make passes on you, I'm not blind. Sweetheart, don't cry…shhh," Scott said softly kissing the top of her head and rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"I feel horrible. I just want to go shower and scrub myself 'til I'm pink."

"You'll feel worse babe, trust me. Rebecca I don't blame you. I'm not mad at you…I'm pissed at him. Baby, please don't cry. He's not worth it."

Rebecca nodded and sniffled. A few minutes later she stopped crying and pulled away.

"I feel like I've been crying none stop all this weekend. I'm sorry."

"Rebecca what did I tell you earlier? You're stressed and have been overworked the past, I don't know, two or three weeks? Not to mention haven't been sleeping at night very long. I mean come on babe you're entitled to ball your eyes out and over react."

Rebecca laughed making Scott smile again. She shook her head and knew that he was right. She was over-reacting. She had told Scott the truth and had been straight about it with him. She turned a serious eye to him and looked at him.

"Please don't pick a fight with him till after the mission. I don't want you two killing each other all over the kitchen floor."

Scott rubbed her arms, "Let me deal with him, alright? You just focus on whatever it is you're doing."

Pulling her close he hugged her to his body again, he looked down at her.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Rebecca smiled and laughed, "I love you, too. I know you know that, right?"

"I know," Scott said bending down to kiss her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE YOU FOR IT! M**


	10. Chapter Ten: Fall In Place

_[EDITED 04/21/2014]_

**Hello All! I see that there are people reading the story but I would like some more feed back too**

**Thank you Silently Tearful for your review of last chapter! I promise that there will be some more Rebecca and Logan soon! I have completed Part Two and just started Part Three and Logan is beginning to make some decisions that will really make Rebecca not like him too much. Ooops! I feel like I've already given some of the story away! **

**Enjoy this chapter, I hope to have Chapter Ten up soon. The action is finally starting to pick up. If any of it sounds familiar it's because it is! Please Review and tell me what you guys think!**

**All errors are my own. Sorry:( **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Fall in Place**

"Jean!" Rebecca yelled running down the hall.

Scott had seen it too, Jean was trying to use Cerebro. They both knew that Jean's mind wasn't as strong the Professor or Rebecca's. In fact, Jean could be unstable at times. Rebecca bolted to the door Scott behind her, but they were too late. The door shut just as they reached it.

"Goddamn it! Jean!" she yelled at the door.

They waited for a minute before doors opened and Jean was falling over taking the helmet off. Rebecca ran over to help her up.

"Christ! Jean, what the hell were you thinking?" Rebecca exclaimed angrily.

"Come on Jean, talk to us!" Scott said giving Jean's shoulder's a little shake.

Jean panted and rubbed her temples. "I know what Magneto's plan is."

Rebecca kissed her check grateful that she was okay. She and Scott helped Jean to stand quickly moving her to the Medical Bay.

* * *

"Magneto is here. On Liberty Island," Scott said. "Now presumably his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the UN summit on Ellis Island."

Logan watched the circular table as the holograph images of Liberty and Ellis Islands in New York were drawn out. Scott was boring him, he just wanted to find Rogue and make sure she was safe. Did they really need to discuss all the particulars of this Summit thing? He looked across the table to Rebecca. Her arms were wrapped around her and her head was bent in concentration as she listened to Scott. Her shirt had risen up to reveal her hip and about two inches of her lower abdomen. The skin was white and creamy. All he wanted to do was touch her and feel her skin against his…

Had she told Scott what had happened in the elevator? Had she told him about the kiss? Logan's mind began to race. He began to feel a strange anxiousness in his mind. Like a foreshadowing of a horrible event, something he couldn't quite explain…

"Magneto doesn't know his machine kills. And judging from what the Professor saw, if Magneto gave Rouge enough power—" Storm said jarring Logan from his thoughts, "He could wipe out everyone in New York City." Jean finished for her.

"We can insert here at the George Washington Bridge, come around the back off of Manhattan. We land on the far side of Liberty Island here."

The table followed Scott's instructions as it showed visually what he had said on the map.

"What about harbor patrol and radar?" Logan asked thinking that it would be impossible not to be caught in the jet by the US military.

"If they have anything that can pick up our jet then they deserve to catch us," Rebecca said quietly. She had been on pins and needles the whole time since Logan had entered the room. It made her sick to think that he could just stand there as if nothing had happened a few hours ago. That he hadn't been in an elevator trying to shove his tongue down her throat.

"Everyone get ready," Scott told them quietly. "Logan, you stay."

Rebecca shot Scott a look. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt Jean grab her hand and pulled her to change into her outfit.

* * *

Scott glared at Logan, the room was quiet and the humming of the machine had stopped.

"I suppose Rebecca told you what happened?" Logan asked, not liking the silence.

"Yes," Scott said through gritted teeth, "She's my wife, like I keep telling you. We don't keep secrets between each other. Besides, Rebecca has the worst poker face ever when it comes to lying to anyone. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw her."

Scott stepped closer so that he and Logan were eye level.

"I'm not going to pick a fight with you now. But, Wolverine, remember this, she's my wife. Touch her again, and I'll blast you so hard those metal claws of yours will melt and you won't be here anymore. Got it? Good. Jean will get you a uniform. Just stay the hell away from Rebecca," Scott threatened in a dangerous voice. He turned and walked away before he finally gave in and hit the guy. The doors hissed open and Rebecca stood leaning against the opposite wall with her arms crossed and glared at him.

"What did you say?" she asked following him to the changing room. Shutting the door behind them Scott turned and looked at her. She was beautiful in whatever she wore, especially all that leather. The tight fitting top revealed the perkiness of her breast and the slimness of her waist while the leather pants showed off her sexy legs and toned body to its best potential. When she turned around the back of the suit was open and showed off her back and shoulder blades in an oval shape before closing around her neck in a high collar like everyone else's suit.

"Scott! What did you say?" she asked again.

"I told him that I wasn't going to pick a fight with him right now. That I know what happened and that if he touched you again I would melt his claws," Scott replied, snapping out of the x-rated thoughts that had popped into his head.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I'll be outside with Storm waiting. Hurry up Scott! You're usually the first one changed."

She smiled over her shoulder at him as she closed the door behind her with a snap.

* * *

Logan glanced at Rebecca and desperately wanted to talk to her again and figure out a way to fix the mistake that he had made earlier in the evening. However, it was not possible. She sat next to Jean in the second row while Scott and Storm were in the pilot and co-pilot. Rebecca adjusted her gloves and leaned forward to say something in Scott's ear. From where he sat, he could see her that once she finished whatever she had said that she had kissed his ear. Logan felt an animalistic jealousy surge through him. Why did Scott get a beautiful woman who loved him and wanted to spend a lifetime with him? Why couldn't Logan get a girl like that? Hell, why couldn't Logan have Rebecca? Scott nodded to Rebecca and started to flip switches before he turned back around towards her and whispered to her a reply to her. They smiled at each other and both returned to their seats. Logan felt no better now than he did a few minutes ago. In fact, he felt worse. Leaning back into her seat, Rebecca fastened her seat belts and turned to look at Jean and smiled. Logan tired to ignore the primal urge to make Rebecca his. Fidgeting around in the seat, Logan tried to make himself as comfortable.

"You actually go out in these things?" Logan asked.

"What would you prefer yellow spandex?" Scott replied sarcastically.

"Stop it you two. Not tonight...please," Rebecca supplied quietly.

Logan glanced over at Jean who was giving Rebecca a sympathetic look. While Rebecca was scowling at the back of Scott's head and shot Logan a dark look. Logan just gave her a large smirk as the engines kicked and they all jolted in their seat as the jet took off.

* * *

Rebecca watched the back of Scott's head throughout the flight. He would nod to something that Storm would say about the instruments over their ear pieces. Occasionally he would ask Strom a question back, but besides those occasional conversations everyone was quiet. Most flights in the jet were quiet, but they were a comfortable. This silence, however, was uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Logan was here, or that he and Scott had a temporary draw in their pissing match but still wanted to pummel each other later. Rebecca didn't know, but the tension could be cut with a knife.

"There's the bridge, I'm taking her down," Scott said finally. Rebecca almost sighed in relief when her said those words. She held on to the sides of her seat tightly simply because she hated flying. Even if it was Scott being the pilot, she would never get over her fear of it.

"You're alright Rebecca. I'm in control, you're fine," Scott's voice reassured her to over the ear piece. Rebecca didn't say anything just held on to the seat tighter. She saw Scott nod his head and turned to Storm and requested some cover. Storms eyes turned white as fog began to roll into the harbor. Scott flipped another switch darkening the cabin and turned on the filter for the glass windshield of the jet. Scott flew until he found the perfect location to land like the plan they had come up with dictated. Switching off the engines he hovered over the water and let the jet drop.

"Sorry," he said about the not so perfect landing.

"You call that a landing?" Logan asked clearly annoyed with Scott's flying.

Rebecca shot him a dark look and unfastened her restraints.

"Don't start children."

Coming to the platform they looked up at Lady Liberty.

The Torch...

That was where the machine was, it was the missing piece of the original statue.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Gala (Part I)

_EDITED 04/27/2014_

**Author's Note: **

**Hello All! I decided to update again soon! Thank you to Silently Tearful and wolves-rain-chick for your reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! The ending of Part One is almost here! It will be a few more chapters! I have been working on Part Three of the story and it is turning out pretty well. I think that you guys will like it! **

**All errors are my own and I really do like reviews!:)**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Gala (Part I) **

Rebecca followed Scott through the metal detectors. She looked around; so far nothing looked out of place. A sudden wailing from the metal detectors sent her turning on a dime to find out the cause of the noise.

Logan...

She should have known it was him. Metal claws. She watched him rip out the alarm boxes on either side of him and then retracted the first and last claw. The middle finger... how original...

Scott gave a sarcastic smirk and chuckled right back at him. Rebecca, once again as was becoming a habit, rolled her eyes at Logan. They continued walking, looking around constantly for signs or clues. Logan sniffing the air a few times before telling the group that there was some there in the building with them.

"Where?" she asked looking about her.

"I don't know," Logan replied, "But keep your eyes open."

"Logan," Scott called, but he gave him a gesture to stop talking and walked forward, "Damn it!"

Logan came back a few second later after walking around the sculpture.

"Anything?" Scott asked.

"I know there's someone here I just can't see 'em," he replied.

Logan's claws came out as he walked towards Rebecca. A second Logan came out of nowhere and tacked the first Logan. They rolled into another room.

"Wait!" Scott, Jean and Storm yelled. The Logan closest cut a cord and the sliding door slammed shut. The trio could here a fight behind the door.

"All right back up. Back up," Scott said as he backed up too and prepared to blast down the doors. As Scott's hand moved to shades, Toad leaped out of nowhere. Scott ducked, but wasn't quick enough as Toad kicked him back into a glass display case. Kicking his legs apart, Toad sent Jean and Storm flying too. Jean flew back and hit Rebecca. An 'oomph' later, both women were lying on the floor. Toad wrapped his tongue around one of the sliding doors in the room and yanked it shut separating Scott from Jean, Storm and Rebecca. The slimy green mutant moved towards Storm and wrapped his green tongue around her wrist. He threw her into the air and she landed several levels above the group on a table. Turning to Jean and Rebecca, he began to make his way toward them.

"Jean, just finish the guy," Rebecca mumbled as she tried to stand. Her chest and back ached from being knocked over and this toad guy had finally gotten on her last nerve. Jean got him in mid-air and Toad tried to move with little success, but it didn't stop the mutant from opening his mouth and shooting a sticky green slime on to Jean's face. Jean instantly dropped toad as Storm looked over the railing from the levels above. Climbing on walls and jumping through entrances to escape, Storm followed Toad but, he surprised her again by leaping in front of her and kicking her into an exhibit. Toad kicked her again, sending Storm into an elevator shaft and she fell down it.

Rebecca grabbed Jean's wrist to stop her from moving farther away from her. A door flying across the room signaled Scott.

"Rebecca? Jean? Storm?" he yelled.

"Over here!" Rebecca yelled back.

Scott saw them and moved to help Jean remove the solidifying goop from her face.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Toad, he hurled Storm somewhere and shot this at Jean after she caught him in mid-air."

"Oh, God," Scott said. They didn't know what this stuff was. It could be cutting off Jean's air supply. "How long has it been on?" he asked. He wasn't in the business of taking home injured or dead bodies. He hoped that tonight he would have to do that.

"A minute or two, I don't know how to get the damn thing off."

"Okay," Scott said standing, "Don't move, Jean."

Rebecca stared at him. He wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Scott-" Rebecca started, but she didn't have time to finish. He blasted the solid green goop off of Jean's face and she coughed as she took short breaths.

"Thanks," she choked out as Rebecca helped her to a sitting position while Scott looked around for signs of Storm or the Brotherhood.

* * *

Logan fought with himself.

Literally...

The blue bitch could fight and he admitted grudgingly he was getting his ass kick and it was getting kicked good. She was able to move easily around him like they were dancing. Logan groaned as a well placed shot nearly connected with a certain part of his anatomy. That shot was too close to the jewels. He glared at her and she just smirked back. She grabbed the chain and whipped it at him. Logan raised his hand in the nick of time to catch the chains with his claws. He lifted his other hand and grabbed the chain also and pulled her towards him.

They were eye to eye...

He pushed her to the side, but like a cat, she always landed on her feet and they continued to fight. Anything he did to try to stop her was met with her own rebuttal. This was not looking good for him.

* * *

Toad looked down and saw that the red haired woman was still alive and that he had somehow missed a blonde one. He turned his head towards the elevator door as it white haired woman was there and lightning flowed all around her.

"Don't you people ever die?" he yelled at her angrily.

She came towards him, the room became full of hurricane like winds and everything was flying at him. He was being pushed towards the windows and he didn't like it at all. She sent a strong gust of wind that sent him through the window, but he caught the railing with his tongue and held on tight.

"Do you know what happens to a toad when it's struck by lightning?" she asked.

Thunder and lightning crackled above them, "Same thing that happens to everything else."

A lightning bolt came out of the sky and hit the railing and Toad's tongue. The bolt sent him flying in the air and into the harbor. Storm turned with a satisfied smile and left to find the others.

* * *

"Logan is that you?" she asked coming across him standing there. He shushed her. He was sniffing the air. Storm walked towards him.

"The other one isn't far away," he said quietly.

"Come on. We have to regroup."

"I know, but there's a problem."

Logan turned around and stabbed her with his claws. Storm gasped as it was plunged into her.

"You're not a part of the group," he whispered to her as she groaned. The would-be Storm collasped turned back into Mystique, unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Scott, Rebecca and Jean made their way back to the door that Logan had originally shut. Hearing it rattle, the all jumped into immediate defensive mode. Scott's hand flew to his shades, Jean and Rebecca both had their hands at the ready. The door flew opened and Logan stepped out.

"Hey, it's me!"

"Prove it," Scott demanded.

"You're a dick. I sucked face with your wife."

"Okay," Scott said, lowering his hand from his shades. Jean glanced towards Rebecca, who looked like she was ready to burst into a fit of rage brought on by the shear annoyance of the continuing jibs that each man gave to the other.

"Hey," Storm called and everyone looked up to see her on the upper levels of the center.

"Where's Toad?" Rebecca asked.

"Swimming in the harbor," Storm smiled.

"And Mystique?" Jean asked.

"She won't be a bother anymore," Logan smirked.

"Let's head towards the torch," Scott said quickly as Storm nodded and made her to join them.

* * *

They climbed the metal stairs to torch. Scott leading followed by Storm, Rebecca and Jean with Logan bring up the rear. They all looked up to see the new bottom of the torch.

"Everyone get out of here," Logan said, gritting his teeth.

"What is it?" Storm asked with a raised brow.

"I can't move."

Logan was sent flying back to the wall. His hands were clenched in fists in front of his lower abdomen. Metal began moving all around the room. Storm was thrown back against the wall opposite, a piece of metal wrapping around her waist and neck holding her in place. Scott and Jean were next; they were pinned against a third wall facing each other and Rebecca was sent towards Logan. They were face to face with his fists meeting her lower abdomen as her arms were pinned in front of her. Metal wrapped around their waists and shoulders. Everyone was pinned and couldn't move. Magneto descended into the hall inside the Lady. Time was running out and sacrifices were going to have to be made soon.

Rebecca had a feeling that this wasn't going to end well at all…

* * *

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Gala (Part II)

_EDITED 04/27/2014_

**Hello Everyone! Here is the second part of chapter ten. Now please note that I tried very hard not to make it a cliff hanger but...well...it kind of became one. I really did try! I swear! Thanks to Saadhana for her review of last chapter.**

**Silently Tearful, I hope that this chapter meets your expectations on a little bit more of Rebecca and Logan. There will be more of Rebecca and Logan coming up too! I promise! **

**All errors are my own:( Please leave a review, try not be mad with me about how the chapter ends. **

Mxoxo

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Gala (Part Two)**

"Ah, my brothers," Magneto said with a smile. "Welcome. And you, all snuggled up with the angelic Rebecca Summers. Charming Rebecca to see you as always, I'm surprised you're not by Cyclops."

Sabertooth appeared next to Magneto and walked towards Cyclops.

"And speaking of Cyclops, you had better close your eyes now," Magneto said, as Saber tooth ripped Scott's shades off his eyes.

"Storm, fry him." Scott said.

"Oh, yes," Magneto said, "A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor, I thought you lived at a school."

Magneto walked around and tried to radio Mystique.

"I've seen Senator Kelley," Jean called out.

"So, the good Senator survived his fall and the swim to shore. He's becoming more powerful than I could have imagined."

"He's dead," Jean spat back.

"It's true," Rebecca added, her voice came out muffled, "I saw him die. Like all those people down there will die."

"Are you sure what you saw Rebecca?" Magneto asked.

"Yes, I know what I saw. Senator Kelley became a puddle of water."

"Why do none of you understand what I am trying to do?" Magneto asked again, pacing in front of them, "Those people down there, they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant. Well, soon our fate will be theirs."

Rebecca closed her eyes. Rogue's screams for help could be heard. The girl was desperate and in tears, her voice cracking with each time she screamed.

"You're so full of shit," Logan snarled, "If you were really so righteous, you'd be in that thing."

"Be careful of what you say Wolverine. Others could pay the price."

Rebecca could feel the tips of Logan's claws dig into the leather. She gulped and prayed that Logan would shut his mouth. Rogue continued to scream and with that, Magneto left.

* * *

"We have to help her," Rebecca whispered to Logan.

Logan nodded and looked into Rebecca's angelic blue eyes. He had no idea what to do though or how to help Rogue. Anything that he did would hurt Rebecca and he refused to risk her life.

"Logan, I have an idea. The only way to get free it to cut away the metal and your claws are strong enough to do that. The only problem is that they are at waist level. Logan, your claws are long enough to go through me and be able to cut through the metal. You can get to Rouge and stop the machine. It's the only way."

Logan looked at her, "Are you crazy? I could paralyze or worse, kill you!"

"No, Logan. There is a city here that is about to be murdered. Do it now or I will kill you myself later. Rogue could die! We have to save her and all those people. This is what it means to be an X-man. You put others before yourself, even in life and death."

Rogue's cries of panic and fear were becoming louder. Logan stared at Rebecca. How could he stab the woman he claimed to love? How could he live with himself if she did die? She may be married to Scott, but in his mind she was as good as his wife. The kind of sacrifice that she was asking him to make was too much. Rogue screamed again and Logan remembered his promise to protect Rogue...at all cost. That meant having to giving things up for the benefit of the group.

Rebecca was right.

To be an X-men meant putting others first and making difficult decisions on the turn of a dime. Would she forgive him if he truly hurt her beyond repair? Logan tried to think of another way that they could become free and drew a blank. This was the only way to save New York City and the World Leaders, but most of all, the only way to save Rogue. Giving in, Logan nodded.

"I don't want to do this Rebecca, but sorry for this," Logan whispered into her ear.

"It's nothing more than I've already had," Rebecca said quietly closing her eyes. She knew that if she lived, Scott would kill her. This was the only option, however, this was their only option.

"Just do it," she whispered back in his ear. He felt her lips move against her ear as she kissed his ear like she did Scott.

Logan closed his eyes. This was what it felt like to be this close to her. She smelt beautiful like the first time he met her. Her body was soft and had curves in all the right places. Logan realized that the kiss she had just given was not a romantic kiss in nature, but a kiss for courage and her forgiveness should anything go wrong. He looked at Scott whose eyes were clenched shut. Scott would never forgive him if he accidently killed Rebecca, but she was right. This was the only way to save Rogue. Logan nodded again.

"I'm sorry Rebecca. Please know that I love you and you will always be my love," he whispered.

And then Logan released all six of his claws into Rebecca's body.

* * *

All Rebecca could feel was searing pain. It felt like her father's belt on her bare, wet back when she was a child, only ten times worse. She gasped and her eyes shot open. She felt the metal brake away and the feeling of falling.

"Rebecca! Logan!" Jean yelled having witnessed and heard the whole conversation with Storm. She watched horrified as Rebecca and Logan fell to the floor, Logan falling on top off a bleeding Rebecca. Saber tooth approached and looked at the pair. He growled and lifted Logan off of Rebecca.

Logan stabbed him in the stomach. Saber tooth threw him out the hole in the wall on to the head of Lady Liberty.

* * *

Rebecca whimpered. Everything hurt, she desperately wanted to close her eyes and give in. The pain was almost unbearable. She could feel her tears running slowly down her checks.

Pain...her one true friend…

It was the only word running through her mind. Memories began to play across her mind as a way to distract from the pain of the stab wounds. They were warm, happy, loving memories that she just wanted to fall into and to sleep…

"Rebecca! Rebecca can you hear me?" Storm yelled.

Rebecca jolted to the present hearing her name called.

"Y-yes," she said in a whisper.

"What's going on?" Scott demanded. "Rebecca? Rebecca!"

Rebecca rolled to her side and nearly screamed in pain. She rested for a moment before moving to her knees and standing. As she stood, Rebecca nearly passed out. She could feel the blood everywhere. Sticky, warm, wet...

She raised a shaky hand and focused her mind on removing the bar closest to Jean and Scott. The metal shook, but didn't move.

"Try again," Jean begged, desperate to get to Rebecca before she bled out on the floor. Rebecca tried again. This time the attempt lift her so weakened that she fell to her knees.

"I-I…can't J-J-Jean," she said, gasping for air, "I'm s-s-s-sorry."

"Rebecca! Jean what the hell is going on?" Scott yelled again.

Rebecca fell on to her side.

Her body hurt and she couldn't do this.

* * *

Scott Summers' eyes were squeezed tight together. He couldn't see Rebecca, but he could tell that she was in pain. Something inside of him could just feel that Rebecca was in a vast amount of pain. It made him feel helpless to do anything. She was his wife, damn it! He was supposed to protect her and keep her safe.

"Jean, what the hell is going on? Jean what's happening to my wife?" he demanded.

Jean wasn't answering him.

What was going on and how bad was it…

* * *

Saber tooth came back into the room. He glanced at the blonde haired woman who was bleeding out onto the floor. He walked closer to her and kicked her in her lower abdomen and chuckled as the woman whimpered and nearly screamed in pain.

"Don't touch her!" Storm screamed.

Glancing at Storm he walked towards her and ran a long nail over her check.

"You owe me a scream."

As Storm was about to retort, Logan fell back into the room.

"Hey bub. I'm not done with you yet."

The sound of ripping metal alerted everyone to the machine's birth and the beginning of the end. Rogue could be heard screaming and crying.

"Jean," Logan said.

"Scott when I tell you to open your eyes."

"No," Scott said.

"Yes...you can do it Scott. You'll be fine. Trust me," Rebecca told him, wheezing and whimpering in pain.

"You drop something?" Logan asked holding Scott's shades up. Jean brought it to Scott's eyes.

"Now," she said. Scott opened his eyes and released an optic blast through the shades that sent Sabertooth through the wall, falling to the boat below in the harbor.

Logan cut away the metal surrounding Scott, Jean and Storm. Storm rushed to Rebecca's side, she knew that Rebecca had to look normal if Scott was going to complete the mission. She removed her cape and applied pressure to Rebecca's lower abdomen. She looked over to where Logan, Scott and Jean were planning.

_'Keep her there. He is busy. He thinks she is fine. I've altered his thoughts to some extent.'_ Jean told her telepathically. Storm nodded and looked at Rebecca. She was incredibly pale, her lips almost blue.

"Ororo," she asked, her voice so weak that Strom, "What's happening?"

Storm choked back tears. Rebecca was dying…slowly, but surely.

"Logan's going to stop the machine and if that fails. Scott is going to shoot the machine."

Rebecca nodded. She stared at the ceiling and tears fell down her checks. Storm watched as Jean moved Logan towards the machine. She hoped to God that it worked and worked fast. Rebecca needed medical help as soon as possible.

* * *

Logan grasped the machine. He had to stop it and soon. He had seen the look Storm gave Jean. Rebecca was losing the fight. Jean had mentally distracted all thoughts away from Rebecca in Scott's mind to finish the mission. He tired to stick his claw into the machine, but Magneto stopped him. Below, Jean told Scott to wait before he took his shot.

"I can't wait. I have a shot and I'm taking it."

Scott shot Magneto. Logan's claw was released and broke the machine.

It was over...

* * *

Rogue glanced behind her. Rebecca was on the floor. Jean was cutting off her clothes; all she could see was red.

"Storm, get us out of here! Harbor patrol's on its way," Jean called as Storm nodded as the engines kicked in and they began to move. Logan sat down in the co-pilot seat to assist Storm.

"Rogue, go get that oxygen tank and mask over there."

Rogue fetched it and brought it back. Rogue saw Scott with blankets and water. She kneeled down next to him. Rogue could see a lone tear run down his check. He took the oxygen mask and placed it over Rebecca's mouth and nose. Scott moved the strap that held the mask in place behind her ears and the back of her head. Rebecca was so pale, her lips nearly blue. She was mercifully unconscious. She had passed out when they had been bringing her down to the jet.

"I called Hank," Jean told him softly, "He will meet us at the manor. He is more equipped to handle this kind of trauma than I am."

Jean had taken Rebecca's suit off and grabbed the blankets and covered her legs and lower body. Scott covered Rebecca's breasts with the other blanket as Jean poured the water over Rebecca's torso.

"Grab the first aid kit," she said to Rogue.

Rogue fetched it. Handing it to Jean, she looked back at Scott and Rebecca. She felt so sorry for them. If she hadn't been stupid and run off none of this wouldn't have happened. Scott Summers wouldn't be brushing his wife's blonde hair out of her eyes and constantly looking over at the small monitor screen that monitor his wife's heart beats and oxygen levels. Her pulse was at thirty and dropping steadily.

_'It's not your fault Rogue. It was fate, she and Logan were trapped. It was the only way. Stop blaming yourself.'_

Rogue nodded again at Jean, having heard the words in her head and wiped away tears that she hadn't even realized had fallen.

"Jean!" Scott yelled.

Watching Rebecca's heart rate plummet down, the alarm beeping…

* * *

**Please Review! Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Let me know here!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! We're almost finished with Part One and on to Part Two! Enjoy and send some thoughts over so far of how you think the stories been! Sorry that I posted the wrong chapter first! Thank you Sweetypie200494 for emailing me and telling me! Enjoy!**

**All error are my own:( Sorry! **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Heart Stopping **

The Professor opened his eyes. Jean smiled at him, "Welcome back. I knew that you'd find your way."

"I had you to help guide me. How did we do?"

Jean glanced over to the table where Rebecca lay. Charles Xavier gasped in horror as he saw Rebecca. She had tubes coming out of her as well as IVs and an oxygen mask.

Charles closed his eyes and sighed. Rebecca, she was always getting all of the injuries for the team.

"What happened?" he asked shaking.

Jean closed her eyes her voice broke a little as she glanced back over her shoulder to see her best friend unconscious and barely alive.

"Magneto pinned her to Logan. It was the only way they could break free. Logan had to stab her through the torso. He missed her spine and other vital organs, but hit several arteries and veins. She nearly died out on the jet."

"Will she live Jean?" the Professor asked taking a deep breath in, absorbing the horrifying information that he had just heard.

Jean smiled at the professor, tears running freely down her face.

"You know Rebecca. She wouldn't give up without a fight. In time Hank and I think that she'll be back to her normal quiet self. Trust me. Scott wouldn't let her die. He wouldn't live without her, you know that too Professor."

* * *

White lights came into to focus slowly into the fuzzy shape of the overhead lights. The room was silent except for the beeping of machines and quiet occasional snores. Rebecca hurt everywhere, she could feel everything throbbing. Her chest ached and she was freezing. Breathing hurt. Moving her toes hurt. Everything…

Rebecca wanted to know what was going on and where she was. She felt an oxygen mask on her face, a clue that she was in Medical Bay. Reaching up slowly, she pulled down and off her face.

"Scott?" she said in a raspy voice. Her throat was dry as she realized that she was starving and thirsty. In an instant Scott's head blocked the bright light as he looked at her

"Rebecca," he said his voice cracking as he grasped her hand. "Sweetheart, how do you feel?"

"Cold and Tired." Rebecca rasped out.

Scott reached for the glass of water Jean had set on the side table for when Rebecca woke up. Helping her to a semi-sitting position, Rebecca to a gulp of water and breathed a sigh of contentment as it washed down her dry throat. Setting the water back down, Scott eased Rebecca back into the laying position that she had been in when she had awoke. He replaced the oxygen mask and grabbed a folded blanket that was sitting on the counter and wrapped her up in it. Rebecca's eyes were already closing, as she falling back asleep again.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Rebecca, sweet heart, you need to rest. I promise to tell you everything you want to know later. Baby…just sleep now."

Rebecca just nodded and let her eyes close shut.

"I love you." Scott murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He closed his eyes to stop the tears.

"I love you too." Rebecca said so quiet that Scott nearly missed her saying it.

Rebecca's chest slowly rose and fell, her breaths were deep and even. Scott said a silent prayer of thanks. Rebecca had nearly died. On the jet her pulse had dropped into the teens and twice she had nearly stopped breathing, not to mention the fact that she nearly lost all her blood. When they had arrived at the manor and landed, Hank had met them with a gurney. They had immediately started treating her. Rebecca had had so much internal damage done by the fall and the stab wounds that Hank and Jean didn't think that she would live through the night. They had been frank with him when they told him that she could pass at any moment. The scariest part of the whole situation was on her first night back at the manor; Rebecca's heart had stopped for a full two minutes and thirty-two seconds. Scott had been shoved out of the room and with the professor, he was forced to wait in the hall while Jean and Hank helped Rebecca. It had been the first time that Scott had cried openly in front of the professor. He hadn't cared then who saw him cry. The idea of losing Rebecca scared him to near death himself. Scott stood watching her sleep.

She was beautiful. Inside and out. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into braid, courtesy of Storm. Scott held her hand that rested on her lower abdomen. Hank had said that it would scar and possible complicate any future pregnancies she would have because of internal scaring too. She would have a constant reminder of that night on her body. However, Hank had also commented that Rebecca was the luckiest person in the world. Logan's claws had missed her spine, kidneys, liver and other vital organs. Scott was drawn out of his thoughts.

"How is she?" Logan asked stepping into the Medical Bay room.

"She woke up and had a sip of water, told me she loved me and went back to sleep." Scott replied not even looking up at Logan. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. He hadn't left her since they had landed back at the manor.

"That's good. What did Hank say? Will she be alright?"

"Hank said that she will be alright, when she arrived she had massive internal bleeding. You missed any major organs. Both Jean and Hank think that she'll be just fine."

"I watch her if you want. You can go change clothes, shower and shave if you want."

Scott debated it. He probably should so that when Rebecca woke up again he wouldn't smell and look haggard.

"Thank you Logan. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Scott left. Logan approached the bed slowly. He hadn't seen Rebecca since he had stabbed her. Jean and Scott had been with her on the jet. Jean had told him to keep his distance. Scott had kicked into overprotective mode since the accident. She had suggested that the best way that he could help was to help Storm fly the jet back here to the manor. So he did that. It had been painful to hear Scott yell for Jean when Rebecca's heart had nearly stopped. It had been painful to now that he was the cause of pain for the woman he loved. Logan looked at her. She was beautiful, her clear skin was pale but it had some life back in it. He silently wished that her eyes would open and she would smile at him with her beautiful blue eyes like she probably did with Scott when she woke. Jealously raged in him, he was angry that Scott got to nurse her. That Scott got to be with her all time, that Scott…

"Jealously and anger is the core of all resentments."

Logan turned and saw the professor come into the room. Logan growled.

"I know you love her Logan. But you must give her up. Jean has been keeping me up to date on the situation. I must tell you to stop whatever you feelings you have from developing. Rebecca loves Scott. And Scott, well after the past few days if you have not noticed that he loves her more deeply than the rest of us ever will. Logan you are a blind man. There is no use in chasing after things you cannot have."

Logan turned and left. He didn't need the Professor to lecture him about love. What did he know?

"I know quite a bit about love, Logan. I know this, I love Rebecca. She is after all like my own child. Like the daughter I never had."

* * *

Rebecca opened her eyes again. This time the pain was less and she could make out distinct voices.

"Ah, welcome back to the world of the living child." The Professor said.

Rebecca a smile to the Professor, "Thank you."

He smiled back at her with tears in his eyes. "Please don't ever give us that kind of scare again." He was choked up and gave a laugh, "I don't think that my heart would be able to handle that kind of sadness my dear."

"I can't make any promises." Rebecca said. "But I will try."

"Good."

Hank looked at Rebecca and shook his head.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you."

Rebecca smiled as Hank put an arm around Jean who was crying tears of joy at her friend's recovery.

"Hank you know me so well."

"I haven't seen you since you got married but you still look pretty."

Scott snorted, "She isn't pretty Hank. She has heart stopping beauty. When she came down the aisle with the Professor I think my heart almost skipped a beat and stopped."

He leaned down to Rebecca and kissed her hard and passionately.

* * *

**Please Review~:)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and support! I have been trying to get this chapter up sooner but for some reason the login hasn't been working and everything has been funny as of late! Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter! We have one more chapter than we are done with Part One and on to Two which is completed and is in the final stages of editing. I have started Part Three and I'm on about Chapter 25 or 26. **

**Anyway, all mistakes are mine. Sorry:( Enjoy!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Missing Gaps and Recovering **

Rebecca was released two weeks later from the Medical Bay. She was declared medically stable. However, Scott wasn't taking chances. He had Rebecca slowly eased back into work and activities at the manor. So far everything had gone smoothly. The students had gossiped about what had happened, but that was nothing new. Scott and Logan were back to their pissing match. Jean and Hank were spending all the time that they could together before he had to go back to DC. The Professor and Storm had been helpful in keeping Rebecca occupied and were great sources of support.

The one thing that still concerned Rebecca that was she had little to no memory of the first week she had been back at the manor. It had been nearly a month since the accident. It scared her that she couldn't remember what had happened to her. Rebecca was sitting up against the headboard reading the ending of a book the Professor had given her to read when Scott came in from the bathroom, a towel was wrapped around his waist. He put on blue and white stripped flannel pajama as he always did. Then dropped the towel into dirty clothes hamper, pulled back the covers, and sat down on the side of the bed to switching his shades. She looked at him; he really was a handsome man. She remembered how different he looked fifteen. She giggled at the thought of Scott at fifteen, all awkward and uncomfortable around girls, he would blush beet red and stuttered.

"What's so funny? I didn't think that a book on how colleges look at private school curriculums could be that enjoyable." Scott said lying down on the bed.

Rebecca set her book on the night stand and shut her light off. She lay on her side, propping up her head with her hand and looked at Scott. His hand rested on his abs while his forearm rested across his eyes. Taking her index and middle fingers, Rebecca slowly began to trail them up his torso. Scott cracked a smile and caught her hand.

"Head ache?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Scott said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Scott put his arm around her as she grabbed the covers and snuggled to the side of him, covering both of them with the thick feather quilt. Letting her head rest on his chest she listened to his strong, steady heartbeat and shut her eyes. Scott pulled her close to him as possible without causing her healing wounds any pain. He breathed in the smell of her hair and the perfume that still lingered on her skin from the early morning when she had put it on.

The minutes passed quietly. Just as Rebecca thought that Scott was asleep he spoke.

"I was thinking about this. About this right here, this would be the thing that I would miss the most."

Rebecca raised her head and rested her chin on his chest. She looked at him as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I would too." she said quietly. "I would miss lying in your arms and listening to your heartbeat. I'm so sorry Scott."

"Rebecca," Scott said looking down at her, "I understand. I understand why things happened the way they did. I just wish I hadn't nearly lost you in the process."

"You remember when I woke up and you told me that you would tell me everything later?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't remember much…things are fuzzy from the time that Wolverine stabbed me to the time that I woke up and talked to you. Can you please fill me in? I understand if it's too painful to talk about but Scott I would like to know what happened to me."

Scott shifted and pulled the blankets up more after leaning over to shut his bedside lamp off. The room became black and Rebecca settled her head back on his chest and waited.

"When Logan was attempting to destroy the machine, Jean put of mental barriers so that you were temporally out of my mind. Storm was attending you. By the time that the machine had been destroyed and we had gotten Rogue and Wolverine down, you had basically bled out so bad that Storm's cape was red and she had to wring it out. I don't know if you remember but when we were trying to get you back to the jet that's when you passed out. I carried you there. Once we were on the jet, Jean started to help you."

Scott pulled her closer to him and buried his nose in her hair as he continued.

"Jean had you hooked to an AED and was monitoring your heart beats and BP while trying to stop the bleeding. I nearly lost you babe; you had a pulse of twelve beats per minute. When we arrived at the manor, Hank met us with a gurney and he and Jean rushed you to the Medical Lab for emergency surgery or something like that. It was about two o'clock in the morning. They must have been in with you for at least four hours if not more. Hank came to talk to me at about seven the next day. He said that no major organs or your spine was damaged. That was a blessing. They sedated you and pumped you up with every pain killer known to man. Jean said that by being sedated for the first couple of days it would help your mutation to heal you faster and other medical things that you'll have to talk to her about to understand because I have no idea how to explain it."

Scott paused and took a deep breath. Rebecca knew that the conversation was becoming difficult for him to talk about.

"You don't have to continue Scott. Someone else can always tell me." She said quietly.

"No, I should tell you Rebecca. I'd rather fill you in than some third party who hasn't had direct conversations with Hank or Jean."

Rebecca nodded and closed her eyes; a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her. Jean said that it wouldn't be uncommon for such things to happen for awhile. She said that the mutant body was vastly different from the human body. It healed faster and as a result could cause dizzy spells and exhaustion.

"Those forty-eight hours were the hardest two days of my life I think." Scott said drawing Rebecca back to the conversation. "You were very weak. They had been giving you blood transfusions non-stop and kept trying to stabilize you. About midnight the next night, your monitors started going off. Your heart rate was dropping dangerously low and it was scary. We decided that Jean or Hank would sit with you incase anything happened, I decided to stay with Hank for the first few hours. About one-thirty your heart monitor went off again. It plummeted, your heart eventually stopped. I was shoved out into the hall while Hank and Jean revived you. They tried CPR and when that didn't work they used the paddles. That why your chest hurt so badly when you woke up Rebecca, you were technically dead for over two and a half minutes, I think those were the longest two minutes of my life. I sat and waited in the hall with the professor. They sedated you again and you didn't wake up again till you woke to tell me you were cold. That was around three o'clock in the afternoon the next day. I don't think I've ever been happier to hear your voice than I was then.

After that you went back to sleep, and you didn't wake up again till when it was with the professor and everyone else. Besides you sleeping for a week, everything was normal class wise, except the fact that everyone was worried. Hell, the Professor almost cancelled the classes for the whole week because nobody could focus. Have you seen the stack of papers on my desk that need to be graded? It's like six inches high!" Scott said laughing.

Rebecca shook her head, "At least I know that I'll fall asleep easy for the next few nights."

Scott kissed her.

"Whatever tomorrow brings, know that I'm always with you Scott. Thank you for opening up to me. I know that it was hard, but I appreciate you filling me in on everything…" Rebecca said trailing off.

Scott kissed her hard and passionately. They settled into each other searching for the comfort that they always found in each other's embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review! I love them and hearing your guys thoughts so far! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and support! I have been trying to get this chapter up sooner but for some reason the login hasn't been working and everything has been funny as of late! Anyways, I hope that you like this chapter! We have one more chapter than we are done with Part One and on to Two which is completed and is in the final stages of editing. I have started Part Three and I'm on about Chapter 25 or 26. **

**Anyway, all mistakes are mine. Sorry:( Enjoy!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Missing Gaps and Recovering **

Rebecca was released two weeks later from the Medical Bay. She was declared medically stable. However, Scott wasn't taking chances. He had Rebecca slowly eased back into work and activities at the manor. So far everything had gone smoothly. The students had gossiped about what had happened, but that was nothing new. Scott and Logan were back to their pissing match. Jean and Hank were spending all the time that they could together before he had to go back to DC. The Professor and Storm had been helpful in keeping Rebecca occupied and were great sources of support.

The one thing that still concerned Rebecca that was she had little to no memory of the first week she had been back at the manor. It had been nearly a month since the accident. It scared her that she couldn't remember what had happened to her. Rebecca was sitting up against the headboard reading the ending of a book the Professor had given her to read when Scott came in from the bathroom, a towel was wrapped around his waist. He put on blue and white stripped flannel pajama as he always did. Then dropped the towel into dirty clothes hamper, pulled back the covers, and sat down on the side of the bed to switching his shades. She looked at him; he really was a handsome man. She remembered how different he looked fifteen. She giggled at the thought of Scott at fifteen, all awkward and uncomfortable around girls, he would blush beet red and stuttered.

"What's so funny? I didn't think that a book on how colleges look at private school curriculums could be that enjoyable." Scott said lying down on the bed.

Rebecca set her book on the night stand and shut her light off. She lay on her side, propping up her head with her hand and looked at Scott. His hand rested on his abs while his forearm rested across his eyes. Taking her index and middle fingers, Rebecca slowly began to trail them up his torso. Scott cracked a smile and caught her hand.

"Head ache?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Scott said. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Scott put his arm around her as she grabbed the covers and snuggled to the side of him, covering both of them with the thick feather quilt. Letting her head rest on his chest she listened to his strong, steady heartbeat and shut her eyes. Scott pulled her close to him as possible without causing her healing wounds any pain. He breathed in the smell of her hair and the perfume that still lingered on her skin from the early morning when she had put it on.

The minutes passed quietly. Just as Rebecca thought that Scott was asleep he spoke.

"I was thinking about this. About this right here, this would be the thing that I would miss the most."

Rebecca raised her head and rested her chin on his chest. She looked at him as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I would too." she said quietly. "I would miss lying in your arms and listening to your heartbeat. I'm so sorry Scott."

"Rebecca," Scott said looking down at her, "I understand. I understand why things happened the way they did. I just wish I hadn't nearly lost you in the process."

"You remember when I woke up and you told me that you would tell me everything later?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't remember much…things are fuzzy from the time that Wolverine stabbed me to the time that I woke up and talked to you. Can you please fill me in? I understand if it's too painful to talk about but Scott I would like to know what happened to me."

Scott shifted and pulled the blankets up more after leaning over to shut his bedside lamp off. The room became black and Rebecca settled her head back on his chest and waited.

"When Logan was attempting to destroy the machine, Jean put of mental barriers so that you were temporally out of my mind. Storm was attending you. By the time that the machine had been destroyed and we had gotten Rogue and Wolverine down, you had basically bled out so bad that Storm's cape was red and she had to wring it out. I don't know if you remember but when we were trying to get you back to the jet that's when you passed out. I carried you there. Once we were on the jet, Jean started to help you."

Scott pulled her closer to him and buried his nose in her hair as he continued.

"Jean had you hooked to an AED and was monitoring your heart beats and BP while trying to stop the bleeding. I nearly lost you babe; you had a pulse of twelve beats per minute. When we arrived at the manor, Hank met us with a gurney and he and Jean rushed you to the Medical Lab for emergency surgery or something like that. It was about two o'clock in the morning. They must have been in with you for at least four hours if not more. Hank came to talk to me at about seven the next day. He said that no major organs or your spine was damaged. That was a blessing. They sedated you and pumped you up with every pain killer known to man. Jean said that by being sedated for the first couple of days it would help your mutation to heal you faster and other medical things that you'll have to talk to her about to understand because I have no idea how to explain it."

Scott paused and took a deep breath. Rebecca knew that the conversation was becoming difficult for him to talk about.

"You don't have to continue Scott. Someone else can always tell me." She said quietly.

"No, I should tell you Rebecca. I'd rather fill you in than some third party who hasn't had direct conversations with Hank or Jean."

Rebecca nodded and closed her eyes; a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her. Jean said that it wouldn't be uncommon for such things to happen for awhile. She said that the mutant body was vastly different from the human body. It healed faster and as a result could cause dizzy spells and exhaustion.

"Those forty-eight hours were the hardest two days of my life I think." Scott said drawing Rebecca back to the conversation. "You were very weak. They had been giving you blood transfusions non-stop and kept trying to stabilize you. About midnight the next night, your monitors started going off. Your heart rate was dropping dangerously low and it was scary. We decided that Jean or Hank would sit with you incase anything happened, I decided to stay with Hank for the first few hours. About one-thirty your heart monitor went off again. It plummeted, your heart eventually stopped. I was shoved out into the hall while Hank and Jean revived you. They tried CPR and when that didn't work they used the paddles. That why your chest hurt so badly when you woke up Rebecca, you were technically dead for over two and a half minutes, I think those were the longest two minutes of my life. I sat and waited in the hall with the professor. They sedated you again and you didn't wake up again till you woke to tell me you were cold. That was around three o'clock in the afternoon the next day. I don't think I've ever been happier to hear your voice than I was then.

After that you went back to sleep, and you didn't wake up again till when it was with the professor and everyone else. Besides you sleeping for a week, everything was normal class wise, except the fact that everyone was worried. Hell, the Professor almost cancelled the classes for the whole week because nobody could focus. Have you seen the stack of papers on my desk that need to be graded? It's like six inches high!" Scott said laughing.

Rebecca shook her head, "At least I know that I'll fall asleep easy for the next few nights."

Scott kissed her.

"Whatever tomorrow brings, know that I'm always with you Scott. Thank you for opening up to me. I know that it was hard, but I appreciate you filling me in on everything…" Rebecca said trailing off.

Scott kissed her hard and passionately. They settled into each other searching for the comfort that they always found in each other's embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review! I love them and hearing your guys thoughts so far! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Again! Twice in one night! I'm so on a roll! I thought I'd wrap up Part One tonight and see what you guys thought so far before I posted Part Two. **

**All mistakes are my own. Sorry:( Enjoy!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye Logan…**

"There's an abandoned military compound at Alkali Lake in the Canadian Rockies, close to where we found you. There's not much left, but you may find some answers." The Professor told Logan.

"Thank you."

"Are you going to say good-bye to them?"

Logan nodded and headed out of the office.

* * *

The day was warm and sunny; the light was shining through the open window of the public entertainment room of the manor. Three couches sat in a u-shape around the flat screen television on the wall. Students were playing games in the rec. room in the room through the French doors opposite the television.

"Mystique," Storm said. "Pretending to be Senator Kelley."

Pausing the television reporter's commentary, she glanced at Scott and Rebecca who sat next to each other on the couch. Scott's arm was wrapped protectively around Rebecca's shoulder as he glared at the television.

"Son of a bitch," he said.

"Scott." Rebecca murmured quietly, "The kids are in the other room."

Storm un-paused the news and they continued to watch as the report continued to tell how the Senator's long time aid had been found dead and other strange circumstances that had been popping up surrounding the Senator.

"I don't like it." Storm said finally after the report ended.

Rebecca glanced at Storm. "Who does?" she asked. "When do politicians ever make sense?"

Scott laughed.

* * *

Logan saw Rogue playing a game with that ice kid, Bobby something or other. Rouge glanced up and saw him walking out the door.

"You're running?" she asked.

"Not really…" Logan replied. "I have some things that came up in the north."

Logan touched her white strands of hair, "I like it."

"I don't want you to go. Please Stay, this could be home." Rogue said sniffling.

Logan took off his dog-tags and left them in Rogue's gloved hands.

"I'll be back Rogue. I made a promise."

He opened the door and left walking toward the garage. Logan spotted Scott's Harley by the garage opening. He smiled to himself. If Scott got to keep the girl, well he would have the next best thing, his bike.

* * *

Scott and Rebecca were still sitting on the couch. Jean wanted Rebecca on bed rest because some of her blood work had come back not 'looking great' as Jean had put it.

Rebecca had been restricted to sitting, walking and laying down for the next week.

Jean walked in and sat down on the couch opposite from Storm around the television.

"Logan's leaving." She said. "The professor said that he would more than likely come back though. He left his dog-tags with Rogue."

Scott groaned, "And here I thought he would be gone forever."

Rebecca elbowed him hard in the ribs, "What on earth happened to you? Did you fall this morning in the shower? You are swearing in front of students and being just weird."

"Don't worry Rebecca." Hank said walking into sit by Jean. "When he learn that Logan to his bike he won't be a happy camper either."

"He took what?" Scott yelled causing several students in close range to jump.

Rebecca rested her hand on his knee.

"Scott there's no need to yell. You heard Jean. Logan will be back and with him will come the bike. Chill."

"Exactly," The Professor said coming into the room to watch the Television with them, "Storm said that you all had something to show me but first I had a question for Scott."

All eyes turned to look at Scott, "Yeah Professor?"

"When will I be meeting Charles Scott Summers? I woke up this morning and suddenly that one sided conversation that we had down in the Medical Lab surfaced in my mind. I was hoping you could tell me when I'll meet the boy."

The whole room burst into laughter. Rebecca wiped tears from her checks as she laughed.

Scott turned the shade of his shades and covered his face with his hands.

"Soon Professor," he said. "Just let Rebecca and I heal first. Then I'll let you know the moment it happens."

Everyone laughed until Storm directed their attention back to the reporter and the fake Senator Kelley.

**END PART ONE**

* * *

**I know it's short but tell me what you thought anyway! Reviews are loved! :) **

**Mxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Again! I have Part Two offically complete and I will try to upload as many chapters as I can today of it! Part Two isn't really action packed, it's more of backstory and the space between the summer and the next school year! **

**All mistakes are my own. Sorry:( **

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**PART TWO OF GOODNIGHT MY ANGEL**

**Chapter Fourteen: Yes! She said yes! **

Rebecca gave a small groan. She hated today already. Three kids had already been her office for disciplinary needs with the professor. One of them had broken her small glass figurine of a ballerina dancing that Scott had given her for her twentieth birthday when he had taken her to see the New York City Ballet. She had thrown the kid out of her office and had let Xavier handle him. The other downer was that was that her blood work wasn't so hot, again. Jean had called her to say that the most of her tests had come back negative and that stress was the most probably cause as to why she hadn't had that monthly friend. Not that Scott minded much, he was in practical heaven with the amount of sex they were having on a daily basis. A knock on her door only served to make her more irritable.

"Yes?" she called.

Storm poked her head in and smiled.

"Come on! Hank's finally doing it!"

All of a sudden the day didn't look so bad. Storm grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall way. Rebecca just managed to grab the sheet of paper that she had to give to Scott before her arm would have been ripped out of its joint.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked laughing.

"Scott's math class, they have the best view of the garden."

"Slow down! I can't run in a pencil skirt and five inch heels."

"Oh please! I've seen you kick fully grown men's asses in five inch heels. Don't joke!"

Rebecca laughed again; oh those kids would be so happy that they were going to interrupting them.

* * *

The room was quiet the only noise was the sound of keys typing on calculators and pencils and pens against paper. Scott Summers looked down at the first of this senior class tests. It was the first week of June, and the last of their regular tests before exams, so far so good. He marked a B+ on a test and put into the completed pile. The sound of running and girls laughing in hall drew his attention as he looked up.

"Ignore it. Twenty minutes." He said. Glancing back at the tests he began grading again. The door flew open and everyone jumped, Storm came through pulling Rebecca towards his desk.

"Sorry Scott! But Hank's doing it finally!" Storm said laughing making the way through the back packs and desks. Scott felt the desk move forward and towards the left away from the window, then felt his desk chair move and grabbed the arm rests as Rebecca moved him. Rebecca gave him an apologetic look but smiled with glee.

Storm threw the window shades up and the window open, "Oh my God, get over here now!" she squealed.

"I'm sorry guys, continue on. No makeup time, if you fail it's your own inability to concentrate."

Scott rolled his eyes. Rebecca stood on her tippy toes watching what was happening. Scott leaned back in his chair and watched the girls fight for the space in the window.

"Can you see what's happening?" she asked Storm.

"No, but they're walking. We got a great view though if he does pop the question like he hinted at breakfast." Storm said disappointed.

Rebecca groaned. She had missed whatever had happened at breakfast because she had been trying to get a head of all the paperwork on her desk.

"I've got a great view from here." Scott heard on one the boys in the first row know as Pyro whisper to Bobby Drake.

"John! My man! Detention, six o'clock sharp Saturday morning. How's that view for you now?" Scott asked, pissed that the kid was making a comment about his wife's body. John groaned and glared at Bobby who shrugged.

"What's going on?" The Professor asked coming into the room.

Scott put his feet up on the desk and crossed his ankles and snorted.

"'Hank's finally doing it' is all I know. They came flying in here like Princess Diana had awoken from the dead and was walking in the garden with Prince Charles and they were declaring their undying love for each other. Beats me Professor, if you know what's going on fill me in."

Storm squealed, she jumped up and down as she grabbed Rebecca's hand.

"He's on a knee."

The whole class stood up and rushed to the window and looked outside. Rebecca was giddy with excitement.

"Alright boys pay attention. This is like a chivalry lesson on how to propose. You want a yes? Get on a knee!" Rebecca said. The girls giggled and laughed. "Oh my God! He looks nervous! Poor Hank!"

"Poor Hank? You should have seen Scott when he was trying to propose. He took Jean and me to seven different jewelry stores before we found the right one and then it took him nearly a year to propose to you, he was so nervous. Poor Hank indeed!" Storm snorted.

Scott shot up and out of the chair, "Now in my defense-"

"Scott you have no defense. I agree with Storm, you took your time." The Professor chuckled as he rolled to next to Storm and Rebecca. Scott shook his head. Rebecca turned her head and smiled at him.

"In the end, he did it the best way. Time does matter. It's everything."

"Thank you for salvaging my pride Rebecca." Scott said sarcastically, annoyed that his test was being interrupted.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Storm said. Everyone was on edge as they watched Hank reach into his coat pocket to retrieve the blue ring box and open it. Jean's hands shot up to cover her mouth. Everyone as they saw Hank mouth the words 'Will you marry me?'

Jean's head bobbed yes and she smiled.

"Yes! I told you! She would say yes!" Rebecca yelled. Jumping and hugging Storm who was crying and laughing. The students had opened the windows and were yelling their congratulations and making noises as Jean kissed Hank.

The Professor laughed and took out a little pocket book and flipped to the middle of it.

"Now in our stakes, which I reminded everyone that no powers could be used, Storm said Christmas, I said Thanksgiving and Rebecca said July 4. Rebecca wins the pot which is at two-hundred. "

Rebecca began to dance with glee. Storm shot her an annoyed, "How do you do it?"

"I ask Scott for a date and add six months and subtract my age in days. Works every time Storm, every time."

The Professor handed Rebecca a wad of cash.

"Alright, funs over! You've all got sixty seconds to be back in your seats or I fail you regardless of the grade you deserve!" Scott yelled.

Everyone moved like lab rats going to get cheese. The Professor left and Storm followed him at a near run. Rebecca looked at the windows and they closed and locked.

"Shades too." Scott mumbled.

The shades closed as Rebecca moved the desk back too. She grabbed the red pen and scribbled a note on a blank sheet of paper. Scott sat down in his chair and watched her. The front of her blouse was open a little and he could see down the front of the blouse to the white lace bra she wore. John was right, nice view indeed.

"Ten minutes. No extra time." He called and received a groan from the class.

"They are right." Rebecca said as she continued to right a note out on the desk.

"About what?"

"You are the strictest teacher here. I thought that as of recently you would feel much more relaxed and in a forgiving mood."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Think whatever you want. I'm still going to be strict as hell at the end of the day. I won't change."

Rebecca sighed and shot him a smile. "I had hopes for tonight, but if you're too busy grading I'm sure that Storm and Jean will want to celebrate."

"I'll be done in time. Trust me."

Rebecca stood and walked out, the male students in the class all watching her hips move in the tight fitting skirt that accentuated her legs and butt. The killer heels made all the difference too.

"Seven minutes." Scott said smirking at the kids who knew that they got caught looking.

Scott glanced down at the note.

Jean said that the tests came back mostly negative which is good; I have to see her later about a female issue. STOP KILLING THE KIDS' GRADES AND GIVE JUST TEN EXTRA MINUTES. If you do you won't be sorry :) Promise, Rebecca.

Scott looked up at the class. "You all had better kiss Mrs. Summers' feet today. I'll give you ten extra minutes at lunch but, after this, anymore interruption means detention."

"Dude, you know that when she left every guy looked at her ass? Man, I never thought I'd live to see the day I envied a teacher." John whispered again to Bobby Drake no realizing everyone could hear him.

"How's next Saturday at six in the morning look too?" Scott said trying not to blast the kid into the art room next door. John groaned and everyone tried not to laugh for fear of joining Pyro in detention.

* * *

**Please Review! What do you think of Hank's Proposal and Rebecca's gambling? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Send some reviews! I know that I deserve them!**

**All errors are mine:( Sorry. **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Stress Related Problems**

Rebecca smiled and hugged Jean.

"I'm so happy for you!" she gushed. "Let me see the ring."

Jean held out her hand and showed a beautiful square cut diamond set in gold.

"Thank you! Don't you just love the ring? Hank's a sweet heart. I love him so much!" Jean said smiling.

"Well what are your plans yet?"

"Quick wedding for sure, we don't want all that stress you and Scott had."

"May I remind you that the Professor and Storm wanted a big wedding? Besides they were so happy they planned most of it. My job was just to pick the flowers, colors and wedding dress and bridesmaids. Scott just had to show up in suit and say 'I do'. That was it!" Rebecca said laughing.

"Yeah well, Storm's already been down here asking about a bachelorette party. I said yes to it because there was no way out it. She walked off mumbling something about clubbing and sex toys."

Rebecca burst into laughter.

"I remember mine. Oh, Scott was traumatized to learn about what Storm did! Now tell me about my labs and what I can do to help me to stop my body going haywire." Rebecca said.

"I want to run a few more tests on you, real quick."

* * *

Rebecca sat on the examination table as she and Jean talked.

"I think that the biggest factor is that because of stress your body has been dropping weight and you're under weight now. In March you weighted 120 which is fine. Now you are 111.8." Jean said shaking her head. "I think that your body is stressed because of being under weight and it's still trying to heal itself. That's probably the biggest reason at you've lost your cycle. Eat lots of carbs Rebecca and dairy too. Your bones aren't looking to hot."

"That's it?" Rebecca asked stunned.

"Yep."

"What about that friendly visitor?"

Jean laughed. "Out of all us girls who wish we didn't have it this week, you do."

"You aren't the one trying to have a kid here." Rebecca retorted with a smile.

"Just keep eating and gaining back the pounds you lost. You'll fill out your shirts better and things won't look so baggy. That and you'll get your lady friend back. I promise."

Rebecca laughed and hugged Jean. "Thanks Jean, you are such a good friend to me."

"No problem. Go before Scott starts having a stroke about where you are."

"I told him earlier," Rebecca laughed. "He should know."

Today hadn't been so bad.

* * *

Scott stood in front of the mirror of their bathroom and Rebecca admired him with a smile. He really was a handsome man, around 6' 2"; he had broad shoulders that tapered down into narrow hips and long strong legs. He stood in his briefs, and concentrated on shaving his face.

"You'll make me cut myself." He said. Rebecca smiled from where she leaned against the door way.

"No I won't." She replied as she wrapped her silk rob around her tightly, looking off into space.

"Something up?" Scott asked continuing to shave. "You just ignored what I said."

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"If kids start kissing your shoes, it's because I gave them those ten extra minutes you begged me for."

"I knew you had a heart." Rebecca said. Scott snorted and washed the left over shaving cream from his face.

"I'll be right back."

Scott gave her a puzzled look as he undressed for a shower.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen," was the only reply he got as he heard the front door shut.

* * *

Scott sat up in bed with the television on. Rebecca had run out of the room like the devil was hot on her heels to the kitchen. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

He flipped through the channels. He didn't care for football, or baseball. Hell to the no, forget the Hallmark or Lifetime channels, he only watched those if Rebecca really wanted to watch one of those sappy romantic movies that always ended in someone getting married in the end. He could live with the news. Scott wasn't paying attention, he went through the list of things that had been done today and made checked everything off. Good. Now if Rebecca would just show up he could- the door opened and Rebecca walked in from the front room carrying what looked like a tub of Vanilla Carmel ice cream and two spoons. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Rebecca asked as she pulled back her side of the bed covers. "I'm just doing what Jean told me to do."

"Huh?"

"Jean told me-oh, wait I didn't tell you about the conversation that she and I had today did I."

"Babe, I'm clueless today it seems. I've learned my wife gambles. Still squeals like a sixteen year old girl and had a conversation with Jean that I have no idea what it was about. I'm all ears. Please fill me in." Scott said watching Rebecca hang her robe on the hook behind the bathroom door.

"I don't gamble for starters. I make friendly bets with the Professor and Storm. Nothing higher than five dollars goes into the pot each month. Besides, I always win so I don't see why you're complaining."

Scott laughed. "I'm not complaining. I just know now why you're always asking for number and dates."

"Now that you know, it probably won't work anymore." Rebecca sighed dramatically.

"I'm sorry if I do jink it." Scott said.

"And as for squealing like a teenage girl, I do still act like a girl around them. When Jean, Storm and I have girl nights once a month we get girly with each other. I talk about _everything _with them. Meaning my best friends know everything about you."

Scott snorted. "Great just what I need Jean and Storm knowing all our secrets, say hello blackmail."

"Do you want to know how I knew that he was going to propose today? Jean found out he had it marked in his calendar and told me. He has _everything_ marked down in that calendar. You name it, it's marked down."

Scott laughed. It did sound like something Hank McCoy would do, he wasn't surprised.

"Any topics that is off-limits between the three of you?" Scott asked curiously.

"Nothing except exact dates of having sex, otherwise than that they know just how fantastic you are in bed."

Scott shook his head, "I'm never going to be able to look and Jean and Storm the same way again. Speaking of Jean, what conversation did her and you have today that involves a tub of ice cream?"

Rebecca handed Scott a spoon and sat down against the head board next to him and opened the ice cream and took a bite.

"Well, she called me from the lab this morning around nine and said that the most of the lab test came back negative or normal which you already know. She also said that she wanted me to come see her around seven tonight because some of my labs came back funny. I went down she ran a few more tests and said that I wasn't getting a regular period because of stress. She said that my weight dropped from 120 to 111 in since March because of just because of being busy with missions and work and everything else under the sun. I've been instructed to eat lots of carbs and dairy products because she says my bones don't look great to her either."

"So she wants you to gain weight?"

"Yes, and I have to see her in a few weeks to see if there is any changes in the labs."

Scott put his arm around her and pulled her close. Rebecca rested her head on his shoulder as the news flipped across the screen. Scott reached for the ice cream with his spoon.

"So if you gain back the weight that you lost your body should go back to normal?"

"Yeah, that's what Jean said."

"Dig in."

Rebecca laughed. Scott could always be counted on to make her laugh when she needed to most. Even on the saddest days at the manor he could always be counted on to make anyone laugh.

Rebecca and Scott spent the rest of the evening snuggled up between their sheets the tub of ice cream between them. As the eleven o'clock news came on, Scott placed the ice cream on his night stand and the TV off. He slowly removed himself from Rebecca arms and stood to shut the lights off. Climbing back into bed he pulled Rebecca close and quietly prayed in the coming weeks life became easier for Rebecca and her body would return to normal.

* * *

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**All errors are my own, sorry:(**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: A Quiet Retreat**

The warm August air came through the open of the bedroom, blowing the white sheen curtains across the room. Rebecca watched from her resting spot on the bed as the breeze pushed them into the room and revealed the sun only then to grasp them and pull them back against the screen. The mission had been a success. She and Storm had managed to plant the chip in the federal computer that supposedly contained information about mutant experiments and what had happened during the experimentations. It sent chills down her spine to know that several mutant children had gone missing in the past few days and could be possible experiments. She couldn't image how the mothers of those children must have felt. She knew if it was her child, she would be devastated. Rebecca sighed, she and Storm had only been home ten minutes and she was trying not to close her eyes. But the birds chirped and the quietness of the world lulled her fast asleep in the lazy heat of the afternoon.

* * *

"Aha! Scott, just the man I wanted to see." The professor said coming out of his office. Scott looked at him and said hello. His t-shirt and jeans covered in sweat and dirt as he and Hank had fixed the goddamn lights for the horse barn that kept short circuiting and acting up. Four hours later and a few new light fixtures installed, Scott was ready for a shower and a long nap.

"Rebecca just got home to let you know. But before you run off to find her, I wanted to tell you that I arranged for you and her to go to Alaska for a visit there. You two have been hard at work and deserve a vacation. I plan on sending Hank and Jean off as well. Storm already has decided to go to some spa place that you and I both have no interest in so I will leave out the details. I figured that everyone one would want a break at once and if you all leave for a vacation at the same time, the girls will be less tempted to call each other."

Scott laughed remembering the prior vacation where Storm had been conference calling Rebecca and Jean from her spa just to check in and make sure that everything was fine and that the school was still standing every five minutes it seemed.

"Thank you Professor." Scott said. "I had planned on taking a trip with Rebecca this year and was going to talk to you about it tonight but it seems that you beat me to it."

The Professor smiled and chuckled. "Jean cornered me and requested time off back in April. She beat us all to the punch for summer planning. I emailed you the information, so you have everything. I believe your flight leaves tomorrow at one o'clock."

Scott thanked the professor again and left to go to their rooms. Rebecca and he had always enjoyed visiting the mountains and forests of the west coast but visiting Alaska sounded enjoyable too. Hell, time to have Rebecca to him sounded fantastic. No more talk of a wedding that kept getting bigger and bigger and the date that kept getting changed. No more missions that messed up sleeping patterns or life in general. No more of Storm calling over to share information on the missing kids or interrupting him as he tried to seduce his wife…

The list went on and on.

Scott glanced into the bedroom; Rebecca was asleep facing the window, curled into a ball like a cat. Shutting the door, he walked across the living room to the office. Sat down to his desk and opened his email. Just like the Professor had said, the tickets and all the other details were in the email. A whole two weeks with just him, Rebecca and a cabin out in the middle of nowhere according to the email he sent. Printing the information, Scott grabbed the papers and walked back to the bedroom and set them on his nightstand and kissed Rebecca on the head, who was sleeping on his side of the bed again. Stripping, he walked to the shower and turned the tap on.

* * *

Rebecca smiled as she felt kisses being placed along her shoulder and neck. Scott placed a kiss behind her ear and kissed her earlobe.

"I know you're awake now." He whispered.

"No I'm not."

"You're talking and you told me not to stop in your sleep."

Rebecca laughed and turned to look at him. His hair was wet as if he had just gotten out of the shower. Smiling at her, he leaned in and kissed her.

Rebecca kissed him back.

"I have a surprise." Scott said after breaking the kiss.

"Mmmm…you're naked and hornier than any teenage Scott ever was?"

"That's a truth not a surprise."

"Tell me then," She begged.

"Relax babe, here."

Scott reached across her to grab the papers in his nightstand. Handing them to her, Rebecca laid out on her back as Scott lay on his side next to her. Rebecca read the email aloud.

"Dear Scott and Rebecca,

You have both worked hard the past few months. Hardest than most in Rebecca's case (yes my dear, I know all about the issues). As a thank you for help these past few months and through Jean badgering, I want to send you on a trip to Alaska. Now before Rebecca jumps up saying that it cost too much and you can't except it, please remember that since you were young children, I have always thought and loved you as if you were my own children. So please dearest Rebecca, let this man dote on his children and send them away for some much needed private time. You may think that you don't need it, but child everyone needs a break from the manor, even I. I hope you enjoy yourselves and take lots of pictures.

Love, the Professor."

Rebecca looked at the rest of the papers shocked.

"I guess we're going to Alaska." She mumbled shocked.

Scott laughed and kissed her check.

* * *

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**All errors are my own, sorry:(**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The First Night and Day**

Rebecca watched the large trees that lined the drive to the retreat which the professor had leased for her and Scott. The 'cabin' that had been rented for the two weeks was really like a three story house built into the side of the mountains of the private park. It had two bedrooms and baths, a kitchen, dining room, entertainment room, and gym. To Rebecca it seemed to be more of a house than an actual cabin retreat. The drive was long and curvy, with many dips and hills. However, the nature of the place with its endless evergreens and wildlife served as a distraction.

Rebecca looked over at Scott. His hands gripped the wheel with the practice of someone twice his age. His eyes manly focused on the road and the turns. He wore a causal t-shirt of light blue with jeans and a leather coat. His red shades completed his look, Rebecca almost giggled at the thought of what all the kids would say about their uptight math teacher in a relaxed environment. She looked down at her own attire, a knee length light blue summer dress with cuffed sleeves and white lace trim with black ballet flats. What a cute pair they made she thought.

Rebecca looked down at her wedding rings again, twisting them she couldn't help the feeling of dread that she had all of a sudden developed about the coming school year. Suddenly, Rebecca Summers wanted to run as far away as possible that she could from Xavier Manor when she returned. So deep in thought that she didn't realized that they had stopped until Scott's hand appeared in her line of vision and grasped her hand that was twisting her wedding rings and stopped it.

She jumped and turned to look at him.

"Everything okay Rebecca?"

"Yeah, I'm just bored. Are we there yet?"

Scott laughed and pointed outside the car to the cabin structure in front of her.

"I'm sorry to be laughing, but Rebecca that's the funniest thing you've said in weeks."

* * *

Later that evening, Scott found Rebecca on the deck looking at the stars with a glass a wine and wrapped in a blanket. Setting his own glass of wine on the railing by hers, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She fell back into his chest and arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can see all the stars out here better than you can at the manor." She said after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Yeah, they aren't pretty though."

Rebecca's eyes shot open and she turned in his arms to look at him.

"What do you mean they're not pretty, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"They aren't as beautiful as you." Scott replied kissing her neck. "They aren't as pretty as the fire that's inside keeping the front room warm and cozy."

"You built a fire?"

"Mmmm…I'm in the middle of the forest, why not?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck Rebecca smiled.

"You are a very sweet man and I love you."

Scott grinned and kissed her. "I love you too."

Releasing her from his arms, Scott grabbed their wine glasses and grasped her hands.

"Now let's go enjoy the warm cabin before we freeze to death out here."

* * *

Rebecca closed her eyes and listened to crackling of fire and the chirps of the grasshoppers outside, she heard Scott picking up the bottle of wine and pouring them both another glass. A smile settled on her face, it might only be the second glass of the night but she knew whatever Charles had gotten as a gift had been good wine. At least one-hundred dollars if her taste buds were right. She opened her eyes and saw Scott watching her, a smile also on his face. Rebecca leaned back against the arm of the couch, her knees rested on Scott's lap and her tiny frame cover by a large cashmere blanket. Scott passed her the glass of wine, Rebecca thanked him and they fell back into the silence of the room.

It wasn't uncomfortable, quite the contrary, it was peaceful and comfortable. It was the first time in a while that she and him could just sit and not wonder if tomorrow this would change, or that maybe one of them would be sent on a mission, or that they would be so busy that this would be the last time that they would sit there and enjoy the others presence for a while. After months of working and being busy, it was nice just to sit here and put their feet up. Scott's arm rested along the back of the couch while the other rested on her legs and his hand rested on her knee cap. Rebecca had kicked off her flats a while ago but a pinching feeling between her toes was making itself known. Sitting up she pulled her foot close to her and rested it on Scott's thigh, she glanced down to see that the toe ring on index toe had twisted and was digging in to her skin. She fixed it and flexed her foot, the tendons being seen and the pain was alleviated. Scott's hand ghosted down her shins to grasp her narrow ankle. His hand then began to travel up her calf to the back of her knee. Rebecca took a deep breath in; the feeling of his hand against her skin was giving her goose bumps. His hands were rough from years of working with the x-men and being the un-official handyman for the school and manor. It was defiantly a turn on to see him come back to their room a sweaty and his shirt sticking to his back and abs.

She relaxed her leg muscles, as he continued to the back of her knee, and reached it, she realized too late that she had fallen for his trap.

"Scott! Stop!" she laughed as he tickled the back of her knee. He just laughed in response and his other hand reached for her other knee.

"Say mercy." Scott said through a laugh.

"Never!"

Rebecca fell backwards on the couch laughing as Scott ticked her ruthlessly. Scott was above her and the tickling stopped. He lay on top of her, his body fitting in to the cradle of her hips perfectly, his hands resting on the back of her knees that had fallen open to accommodate his body's closeness to her. Their lips inches apart, and they were both drawing in deep breaths. The cashmere blanket was tangled in their limbs and falling off the couch.

Rebecca brought her hand to run down his check, "Mercy," she whispered.

It was all Scott needed and he kissed her with days of pent up passion seeping into the kiss. Rebecca kissed him back with equal passion. His hands followed the path from her the back of her knee to her hips and grasped them.

Rebecca's hands found their way to his jeans and tugged at his shirt and released it and pulled it up. Breaking the kiss, Scott helped her release him of his shirt. His lips found her neck and began placing kisses there while his hands searched for the buttons on the front of her dress that would undo it. Finding the first one he unbuttoned it followed by the other three. Scott's kisses began to descend to her collar bone and he placed feather light kisses on her sternum. He pulled the straps of the dress down and slid them off her shoulders and arms. Scott groaned aloud when he saw that Rebecca wore no bra. Taking his time, he trailed his lips over her breasts, worshiping her body.

Rebecca was growing impatient and began tugging at his clothes. Soon enough, both were naked. Scott kissed down her ribcage to her navel. She ran her hands through his hair as he kissed each scar made from wolverine's claws. Rebecca gasped when she felt Scott's hand gently touch her folds. He was gentle as he probed her and pushed a finger in, mimicking actions that he would be doing in the not so distant future. Rebecca pulled him up to kiss her long and hard, his hands constantly moving and touching her. She ran her hands down his torso to touch his hardness. His hissed in pleasure at contact and pushed into the palm of her hand. Scott couldn't last much longer, pushing Rebecca's hand away and kissed Rebecca hard. In one thrust, he was in her. Both moaned at the sensations of being one. Scott buried his face in her neck and began to move.

Rebecca's eyes rolled back into head, God it felt so good! Her nails dug into his back as he picked up the pace. She could feel Scott kissing her neck and his harsh breathing.

They moved in perfect sync, their hips moving together, their breathing hard.

Rebecca moaned louder, she was close as was Scott. He moved faster. Rebecca could feel the coil that was within her begin to release and she her vision became blurry as she climaxed. Scott gave a few more thrust and released as wall. He moved to rest his head on her breast as he tried to catch his breath. Time passed slowly, the fire crackled as they laid in the after math of their love making.

* * *

They had shifted so that Scott laid on his back and Rebecca on top of him with her head resting on his chest. Scott ran his hand up and down her spine, slowly putting her to sleep.

"I have a gift for you." He said quietly reaching down to his jeans, which lay next to the couch and handed her a blue box.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "What's it for? You didn't miss our anniversary last month, nor did you miss my birthday or any other special dates."

She could tell Scott rolled his eyes by the way his eyebrows rose.

"It has to be a special date for me to spoil you?"

Rebecca laughed and kissed his lips. "No, I'm just being silly. Thank you," she murmured.

She opened the little box and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace with a diamond pendent. It was a large circular diamond surrounded by a second circle of smaller ones. It was platinum and beautiful, leaving Rebecca speechless.

"Do you like it?" Scott asked.

"I don't know what to say Scott. It's beautiful."

"Here, turn around."

Rebecca turned and felt the cold metal touch her sternum as Scott's warm hands clasped it in the back. She turned and looked at him.

Scott was awestruck, Rebecca looked beautiful. Her hair was still tied up in a French twist from before, her makeup still perfect. She clutched the cashmere blanket to her body. The pendant matched the diamond earrings that he had given her for Christmas last year. The fire light played perfectly against her skin and gave her an ethereal look as it sparkled with the diamonds.

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked shyly.

"Beautiful," was all Scott could say.

Rebecca leaned down to kiss him, "I love you and thank you for my gift."

Scott smiled and kissed her again. The night was far from over in his mind…

* * *

A little girl was dressed in a little pink dress with a white bow around her tiny waist. Her hair was blonde and she wore a white bow in it.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she ran bare foot through the grass to the man.

Her big blue eyes were not Rebecca's dark blue, but a light sky blue. Her smile was big and a little lop sided. In her tiny hand she held a tiny rose bud. She watched as Scott picked up the little girl and swung her around the garden. Both of them laughing, and smiling. Scott stopped spinning her. The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and her short legs encircled his waist.

"I missed you and mommy." She said in a quiet voice.

"I missed you too, Hannah."

"I picked Mommy a flower. Do you think she'll like it?"

The little girl showed Scott the rose bud and smiled.

"I think Hannah Rose that mommy will like your rose very much."

The little girl laughed and Rebecca watched Scott and the little girl walk back towards the manor. As Scott turned the corner, she saw him place a kiss on the little girl's temple as the child closed her eyes and nodded off in his arms…

Her eyes opened as she looked around her. She was on the couch with Scott. They lay on their sides, his arm under her neck and his other arm loosely rested around her waist. They faced the fireplace as Rebecca recalled watching the fire die last night and Scott's even breathing lulling her to sleep. Their bodies were pressed together as close as possible, Rebecca could feel _every _part of him, his chest rose and fell with each breath, he shifted ever so slightly that she felt him move _every_where. She turned back to her other side to watch him sleep. His hair was ruffled and sticking out in funny places. Her hair was probably no better and she more or less had panda eyes she supposed. Scott drew deep breaths in through his nose as he slept. Even in the morning he was a handsome man. Rebecca shivered feeling the cold air hit her bare back. She moved closer to Scott and felt him pull her close and pull the blanket tightly around them. Her head rested under his chin as her temple rested against his chest.

"Good morning," Scott murmured quickly.

"Mmmmm…yes it is. How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to admire that through all of the activities yesterday that your hair has managed to say in place."

Rebecca laughed and looked up at him and smiled.

Scott looked down at her and smiled back. He had indeed woken up before her and had watched her sleep. One of the benefits of having shades was people never quite knew if he was asleep or awake. Rebecca, God bless her, had always treated it as if he was asleep.

He had woken up and just admired how beautiful she looked sleeping on her side, her arm stretched out nearly touching his hand and how her other arm tucked neatly into her chest perfectly. He was right that in her hair had for the most part stayed in perfect place.

Rebecca, now looking at him with a large smile, was even more beautiful if that was possible.

"I love you." She said simply.

Scott rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head and replied that he loved her too.

They lay snuggled; both falling in and out of sleep till Rebecca shifted and looked at him. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course, why?" Scott asked puzzled as to why she would question his faith in her.

"Close your eyes," she whispered quietly. "Trust me."

Rebecca reached for his shades, but he caught her wrists. "Rebecca-"

"Trust me Scott." She whispered again. "You'll be fine. I promise, nothing bad will happen to you or me or us…"

Reluctantly, Scott let go of her wrists. Rebecca slid off his shades and set them on the arm of the couch. She the back of her fingers down Scott's check. His eyes were clenched shut.

"Relax your eyes Scott." She whispered in his ear.

"Rebecca-"

"Trust me, Scott."

He did again and slowly relaxed his eyes till they rested close, like he was asleep. She placed her hands on either side of his face then kissed his forehead, kissed his nose, each check and then placed a kiss on each eye.

"I have to tell you a secret." She started quietly. "I had this dream last night, that there was this little girl in a garden. She was dressed in a pale pink dress that went to her knees and bare footed. She had long blonde hair and had a little white bow that pulled some out of her face. She was beautiful. She ran to you and you picked her up and spun her around and around, laughing with her. When you both stopped she said that she had a gift for her mommy. She showed you little rose bud and you replied that yes, she would."

Rebecca kissed his temple, "She had the lightest blue eyes that I have ever seen. Do you remember when we first met and I asked you what color your eyes were?"

Scott nodded. "I told you blue."

"Scott, don't laugh at me but she had to have had your blue eyes," Rebecca said.

"What did I call her?" Scott asked quietly, his face had completely relaxed.

Rebecca smiled and looked at his face, she could see the resemblance. The little girl had many of Scott's features but they were softer, more delicate. She had also had Rebecca's frame and hair color.

"You called her Hannah Rose." Rebecca said reaching for Scott's shades. She guided them past his ears and to the bridge of his nose. Scott checked them to make sure that it was secure before he opened his eyes and gazed at Rebecca.

"Hannah Rose…" he whispered to her.

Rebecca nodded a smile lighting her face.

"Hannah Rose Summers," Rebecca whispered back.

"I like it," Scott said leaning towards her, "in fact, I love it."

Scott kissed and they fell back into the couch.

* * *

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Everyone! Here is the next Chapter of Goodnight my Angel! I liked writing this one, it was fun! **

**All errors are my own! Sorry:(**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Return to the Manor**

"No, we should be home around eleven o'clock tonight." Scott said on the cell phone. "Our flight doesn't leave till one but we have a layover. That's our ETA Storm."

He paused as Storm talked on her end he leaned back on the island in the kitchen and pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated that he was being interrogated.

"I don't know where Hank and Jean are Storm. They are newly engaged and probably have their phones off like we have had them off for the past two weeks."

Scott looked at Rebecca who was making breakfast. She was dressed in jeans and a dark green tank top. The pendant that Scott had given her the first night that they were there sparkled on her skin. She was making flapjacks. She was shutting off the stove and putting them on a plate. She walked to where he was leaned against the island and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"The Professor didn't tell me where they were going, when they would be back or for how long Storm. Sorry."

"Let me talk to her," Rebecca said running her hands down his back.

"Hang on Storm Rebecca wants to talk to you," Scott said handing her the phone.

"Hey Ororo!" Rebecca said smiling, she watched Scott walk over to the cupboard and pull out two plates, cups, and bowls.

"No, everything here has been wonderful. Yes, I will tell you all the details."

He set the table that was in the kitchen and walked back over to warm up the syrup.

"No! I won't tell you about that! Yes, I'm sure the professor won't mind."

Scott took a sip of his coffee and watched the microwave.

"Yes Ororo, they are probably going at it like rabbits. They're getting married."

Scott choked on his coffee. He had never heard his wife use the phrase 'going at it like rabbits'.

"I like that idea for her party…no Hank won't…Scott maybe…just need a driver…really?" Rebecca said her eyebrows shot up. Scott watched, full interested in the conversation. "Listen I've got to go Scott's giving me a look. Yeah I just made my pancakes…Okay well talk about soon. Give the Professor my love. Mmmm...Bye."

Rebecca looked at his phone trying to figure out how to end the call. Scott walked over and hit a button.

"Here you go." Rebecca said handing him the phone.

"What did Storm want?" Scott said fishing for details.

Rebecca walked over to the table and set the pancakes and fruit down on the table. Scott just stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Storm asked if we liked the cabin, I told her we did. She also asked about the location and what it looked like. She then asked about what you and I had done, then she asked what I thought about Jean's party she has been planning and that's it."

Scott should his head. "I don't think I have ever heard you use the term 'going at it like rabbits',"

"Hey! You and I did when we first got engaged and then married. I remember very well because for the first week I felt like I couldn't walk without being sore. What would you call the past two weeks? "

"Making up for lost time," Scott said with a straight face. Sitting down at the table, Rebecca sat across from him. "Besides, if I remember right, several times you jumped me when I had just come back exhausted from a mission."

Rebecca laughed.

"That's not true and you know it!"

Scott shrugged, a smile creeping on to his face. They ate breakfast and talked about the pictures that Rebecca had taken and created a short list of the things that they needed to do before they left the cabin.

When they had finished Scott picked up their plates and bowls and put them in the sink. Rebecca grabbed the other empty utensils and set them on the counter. They did the dishes quietly, Scott washing and Rebecca drying and putting them away. Two hours later, around ten o'clock, Scott locked the front door of the cabin. He looked over at Rebecca who had put the luggage into the trunk of the Mercedes Benz that Scott had rented.

"Ready?" she asked standing there in front of the passenger car door.

Scott smiled and walked over to kiss her.

* * *

They pulled into the garage of the manor around nine o'clock that night. They had arrived ahead of schedule and Scott smirked at her.

"How about we sneak in before Strom finds us and head off to bed."

"If that's what you want," Rebecca said saucily.

"Absolutely." Scott said leaning over to kiss her. A honk of a horn startled them and Scott jumped back hitting his head on the roof of the car as he mumbled a few cruse words under his breath.

Hank and Jean pulled up next to them smirking. Jean rolled down her window at the exact same time that Scott did.

"Enjoy your vacation?" Hank asked with a grin.

"Yeah Hank," Scott said "What about you? I assume you went south, Jean is a lot tanner than I remember."

"Virgin Islands, where did you go?"

"Alaska."

Rebecca unclasped her seat belt and turned the key in the ignition off and exited the black BMW. Jean laughed and exited the car as Rebecca walked over to give her a hug.

"These two could sit all night in the cars and compare note on their trips. How were the sunny Virgin Islands?" Rebecca asked laughing.

"Amazing, in more than one way if you know what I mean." Jean whispered. Rebecca laughed. "Same here, I'll tell you about later."

Scott and Hank both exited their cars and shook hands. They heard the sounds of the door to the manor opening and Storm came rushing through.

"Jean! Rebecca!" she squealed. "Oh my God, you're back!"

She pulled each of them into a hug, "Come on! You have to fill me in. The Professor and I just finished making Chocolate Pudding Pie!"

"Okay," Rebecca said laughing. "Let me help Scott with the luggage."

"It's fine Rebecca. I've got it." Scott spoke up from where he and Hank had been in deep conversation about some news report Hank had heard on the way home.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

Scott nodded and turned back to Hank. Rebecca rolled her eyes, what a typical guy.

Storm pulled them all the way to the kitchen, grabbed the pie and headed to Storm room.

All three women sat up against the head board.

"So spill." She said from the middle where she held the pie. Every one took a bite with their spoons.

"Amazing!" Jean said.

"Pie or trip?" Rebecca asked.

"Both!" Jean replied.

"Where did you guys go?" Storm interjected.

"Virgin Islands."

"Alaska."

Storm laughed. "How was it?"

"Jean?" both Rebecca and Storm demanded.

"Wonderful." She said with a dreamy look on her face. "Hank and I got there and checked into our suite. It was beautiful with a sitting room and a full bath. It had the most beautiful view. We were at the top and you could look out and see everything. The first day we were there we went to the beach and had the most amazing lunch on the pier there. This little diner that served the best croissants that I've ever had. We also did a little shopping. We kind of alternated between the bedroom, the beach and exploring for the first week. The second week sucked a little because Washington DC kept calling him and asking for information. It was so frustrating. Here I am, all dressed up in this black bra and panty set, with stocking and heels and this see through lace robe and he's staring at me and talking to some official from the White House, I sat there for two hours before I said the hell with it and slowly stripped down till I was naked and climbed into bed and went to sleep."

Rebecca and Strom where howling with laughter.

"Did you do it in front of him?" Storm asked.

"I left the door wide open so he could watch the whole thing. It was so funny to try and watch him make coherent sentences to whoever he was talking to. I felt a little sorry for him. Then I thought about all the time and money the three of us spent buy all that lingerie and sympathy left the building."

Rebecca nearly choked on the pudding her was eating.

"I don't know. It was kind of frustrating trying to get him to tell Washington to stop calling. The second time it happened, he was working in the bedroom, so decided to run a bath. Needless to say he literally stared at me the whole time while he was on the phone. When I was done I put on that sheer night gown. You know the one that was mid-thigh? Well he could see right through it…the whole call; I swear to God he was salivating the call."

"You are the biggest cock tease I have ever met Jean." Rebecca said. By now the girls had kicked off their shoes and slid under Storm's covers.

"It's not my fault. He should know not to bring his work with him on vacation!"

"Jean's got a point." Storm said, "Hank new that he was on vacation. Not a working one. If he got all worked up and sexually frustrated at the end, it's his fault. Jean was just being a good fiancée."

"Fair, Storm has point," Rebecca said giving in. "So any other juicy details?"

"I did him on the airplane in the bathroom…" Jean said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh My God!" Strom yelled.

"You didn't Jean! No way not Hank! Not in this century!" Rebecca yelled louder.

"What!" Jean said. "It's not a big deal!"

Rebecca leaned across Storm and high-fived Jean. "Join the club! Scott and I did back on our first vacation to London."

The girls laughed, and continued eating the pie that was half-way gone.

"What about you Rebecca?" Jean asked.

"It was nice. We went to this cabin. It looked more like a three story lodge but anyway it was in the middle of this evergreen forest and the view was just so beautiful. The house was fully stocked and everything. We spent a lot of time outdoors and exploring the surrounding area. The one day we packed a picnic and had lunch in this beautiful meadow. Another day, we went to this water fall and went swimming. It was just really nice to spend time with Scott and not have to worry over who would be going on the next mission and where it would be, or what our plans for tomorrow were. It was very calming."

"That sounds so romantic." Jean said.

"Girl," Storm said crossing her arms over her chest and giving Rebecca a look, "I know more than all that romantic bullshit happened. Fill us in ASAP on the other details so I can tell about the man that I met."

Jean and Rebecca laughed at Storm sassy side as they called it. It rarely ever came out but when it did, it left grown men sometimes crying for their mothers.

"One the first night we just sat in the couch didn't really talk. Scott builds the best fires and well one thing led to another and the next thing I know, we're making love out in a secluded cabin in front of the fire. It was wonderful! Hell, every time is amazing. After words, he told me he had a present and pulled out a blue Tiffany and Co. box, it had the most beautiful diamond pendent in it. In fact, I'm wearing it."

Rebecca showed them the circular pendent. The girls gushed over how beautiful it was and how good Scott was at picking out beautiful but simple and elegant pieces of jewelry.

"It was wonderful. We didn't get a lot of sleep but it was worth it. We enjoyed ourselves. I don't know about him, but I feel rejuvenated and ready for a new school year and such."

"Hell," Storm said finally, "with the amount of sex the two men of yours have been having, they shouldn't have anything to complain about. Especially Hank, good Lord Jean, you are already trying to give that man a heart attack. Wait at least till you marry the guy, then you can give him a heart attack and it won't look so bad when you get all that cash."

Rebecca fell out of bed from laughing so hard, laying flat on her back she tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. Jean was beet red and hit Storm with a pillow.

"Stop it you two." Rebecca wheezed out. "Let's hear about Storm's trip."

Jean agreed and Rebecca pulled herself back on to the bed next to Jean. Both women looked at Storm and waited.

"Well I went to a spa resort down in Tampa. I met this guy Warren Something-or-other-the-third. It was nice, we had lots of raging hot sex and then he went back to New York City and I came home. End of story, although it was great while it lasted."

"Oh Ororo, you will never change." Rebecca sighed dramatically. "Always having some kind of fling…"

The laughed and finished eating the pie, everyone satisfied with the information shared. Rebecca knew that later more information would be shared when they had more time and could share without fear that one man or the other might over hear a comment taken out of contexts. God knew that that had happened several times over the years with Scott by pure accident. It ended in several nasty fights and tears before they were married and Scott had no idea that it was just basic girl gossip.

"I had a plan for Jean's bachelorette party."

"Enlighten me…" Jean said.

"I thought that we could go out to dinner than clubbing and then crash for the night in some ritzy hotel room. I already told the professor and he said okay."

"We'll have to have the usual party stuff." Rebecca said. "And Storm no way in hell, are you hiding any sort of penis related items in my closet. Scott will have a heart attack and age ten years if he finds out. Hell I'll probably be a widow; it'll be that kind of heart attack."

"I'll keep it in mine don't worry." Storm said. "I already picked out the club and the restaurant. Give me your phone."

Rebecca handed Strom her i-Phone and watched as she typed in the name and numbers of the places. They continued to talk about the party for another hour.

"Can we talk about this later?" Jean asked yawning, Rebecca nodding in agreement trying to stay awake long enough to make it to her room. Storm nodded and yawned also.

"Night girls," Rebecca said getting up from the bed and grabbing the dish that had once contained the pie, "I see you in the morning. If I don't show up Scott will probably come looking for me."

She looked at the girls who were already fast asleep. Storm spread wide eagle and snoring. Jean standing up and walked towards the door and opened it, Rebecca followed her.

"Good night Jean."

"Good night Rebecca," Jean replied yawning again.

Rebecca made her way to the kitchen to find Scott, Hank and the Professor gathered around the table discussing some type of political situation that probably dealt with mutants someway.

"Well that answers the pie question Hank." The Professor said. "Storm took it for the girls why we were all busy talking in the garage.

"It was really good too Hank." Rebecca said trying not to yawn again. She walked over to the Professor and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you again for the trip, I enjoyed it and took lots of pictures like you asked. I'll show you them tomorrow."

"Not a problem my dear, you should be asleep by now though. You must be exhausted from all the traveling you have done today."

Rebecca nodded. Scott stood up and lifted her into his arms.

"I'll talk to you later Hank about the missing kids. They are a key in something. I have a hunch."

Hank laughed, "We'll talk about it later. Rebecca looks like she is dead to the world already."

Rebecca's arm was wrapped around Scott's neck and her other hand rested in her lap.

"Yes, well we'll compare theories tomorrow gentlemen." The Professor said quietly.

Scott agreed and bid them both goodnights and carried Rebecca back to their room where he took off her jeans and bra and let her sleep. Things were about to become hectic and she would need as much sleep as possible.

**END PART TWO OF GOODNIGHT MY ANGEL**

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know what you think? Any theories on what could be happening to this Kids?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the first Chapter of the final Part! I hope you like it. Please review! I always like them!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**PART THREE OF GOODNIGHT MY ANGEL**

**Chapter Nineteen: The First Sign of Trouble**

Logan glanced around the forest, he was getting closer to the lake and the dam, and he could smell it in the air. It had been a good five months since he had left Xavier's, he had been wondering here and there looking for clues about his past and trying to crush any feelings that he still held on to regarding Rebecca Summers. She was a married woman for Christ's sake. Logan didn't do married woman. But no matter how hard he tried, he could shake the fact that he loved her and felt so guilty for stabbing her, even if it was her idea. He often wondered if she was alright. Was she pregnant yet with Cykes kid? Was she still as beautiful as he remembered even if she was knocked up with that asshole's kid? He had accidently over heard Jean telling the Professor that she wasn't pregnant before the accident and would need time to recover. Had five months been enough?

He continued walking to the dam and the base, he tried to focus on that not the idea of sweaty naked Rebecca Summers.

He was jarred form these fantasies by seeing the entrance to the base. Part of him wanted to run, afraid of what he would find. The other more animalistic side wanted to know more about what had happened.

He walked through, and glanced around. The base was mostly in ruins and destroyed.

He looked around…no memories had been brought about.

* * *

"Neanderthals. We once believed that they were wiped out by years of conflict with a much more advanced branch of humanity called Cro-Magnon man. But recent research into our own DNA…"

Rebecca tuned Storm out. She felt like shit, and that was the polite way of putting it. Her head had been pounding since late last night when Scott had been frustrated with Storm and had gotten into a disagreement with her and had come back to their room in a sour mood. As of late, Rebecca had been having a difficult time controlling her powers. Things would be floating around her and she didn't even know she was doing it. She had fallen asleep in the bathtub and didn't realize that she had books and papers and other items floating around the bedroom. Scott lost it and yelled at her for her inability to control her mind and that he was angry that she had screwed up and that now all the school papers from the past two weeks were in a heap on the floor. The fight had ended with her in tears and Scott saying that he would sleep in another room. She had stayed up until three o'clock in the morning re-organizing the papers. By that time she said the hell with it and finished the rest of the papers for the week and recorded them into his grade books. By the time that she had picked up the room and put away all the things that had been miss placed, it had been four thirty in the morning.

Knowing that Scott would wake up in an hour, she had decided to just get dress and head down stairs to finish some work and fix last minute details that had arisen for the field trip today. Jean had found her there and had taken Rebecca back to her bedroom to fill her up with caffeine and try and erase any signs that she had, had a sleepless night and had cried her eyes out. It didn't help. The professor had said she didn't look good at breakfast and Rebecca had said that she just couldn't get comfortable and slept poorly last night. They both knew that she had lied.

Rebecca watched as a young boy stuck his tongue out at some girl,

"Artie, not here." She said quietly. Hank stood beside her and shot the kid a look or as Jean called it, The-I-don't-like-the-bull-shit-that-you're-doing-right-now-look.

"Feeling any better?" he asked quietly.

"Let me sleep for the next eighteen hours and take about a dozen Advil then ask me how I feel." Rebecca said desperately trying not to fall asleep standing up as she was notorious for doing on field trips that involved museums of any kind.

"I'm sure Jean may have some in Advil in her bag. Do you want them at lunch maybe? They will work better with a meal."

Rebecca nodded and said yes as the group moved on.

* * *

Jean looked over at Tom Marcuson who was touching some kind of mammoth skull that read 'do not touch'.

"Come on. Pay attention Tom." She said guiding the boy back to the group.

Scott looked back at her; she gave a smile and walked to stand beside him.

"Scott."

"Jean."

They both acknowledged each other.

"How's Rebecca?" Scott asked finally breaking the silence that had descended on them.

"What did you and Ororo fight about last night?" Jean replied.

Scott sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. Last night he had been a dick, a royal dick as Logan would say. He had been pissed at Storm and even then it hadn't been her fault. In the end, he had returned to the room and had yelled at Rebecca for everything, from the way the kids in his class had behaved yesterday to his argument with Storm and so on. It was probably the first time that he had ever had a fight with her just to have a fight. She had no way of defending herself and he had just taken cheap shots at her instead of telling her exactly what had been going on and why he was frustrated. Instead, he had yelled at her and left her in tears and slept in a different room.

"It wasn't even Storm's fault." He said after a few minutes. "Some kids I have in my algebra two class have been acting up and it's been annoying as hell. Nothing I do seems to work. When Storm came and told me that there was no news on that missing kid, it just frustrated me more. She and I got into a yelling match and I'm lucky I suppose not to have been made a pile of ashes by her. When I got back to the rooms I was just as frustrated to see that Rebecca's floating things around the room not realizing it again. Scaring her in the bath probably is what caused everything to fall and become a large mess. At the time I wasn't really thinking I just flipped out on her and left without an explanation why."

"All this cause of some seventeen year old kid won't behave? Send them down to Rebecca's office. She can straighten anyone out, I guarantee it."

"I thought a week worth of detentions would fix it."

"Who is it?" Jean asked.

"That John kid who calls himself Pyro. Or something like it. Had the kid last year as well, he is nastier now than then."

"I'm telling you, talk to Charles about it. That's what I did."

"How is Rebecca?"

Jean snorted and shot him a look. "She's exhausted and has probably cried herself to the mother of all headaches. I found her at five-thirty this morning dressed and trying to work even though she was hysterical." Jean turned to look at him. "Scott, I don't think that she is meaning to do it on purpose. Do you remember when she first came to the manor and the Professor kept any objects away from her for the first month till he had spent a great deal of time with her helping to control her powers?"

Scott nodded.

"Rebecca has an extremely powerful mind," Jean continued, "so powerful that even now she can barely control it sometimes. It's almost like the cage that the professor put around certain parts of her mind have been rusting and the uncontrollable power is again beginning to seep into her mind without her knowing. The Professor and I think that is what is happening. Scott just remember the mind isn't like a straight walk through the park. It like the world's most difficult jig-saw puzzle, multiply that by ten and you have Rebecca's mind. There are parts of her that she and the professor don't even know about that she could be capable of doing. When she and I talked this morning she said that she was going to the Professor this evening. I think that she is scared; she doesn't know or understand what's happening to her body. I think that we honestly forget that behind Rebecca's hard exterior that there is sometimes still that scared and frightened little girl that is desperate for approval."

"Thanks Jean," Scott said quietly. "I feel like I hardly know my wife after that speech."

"I'm sorry." Jean said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Jean it's fine. Rebecca has just been off lately and I'm just being the over-protective husband turned asshole over night. It's just been stressful with school starting up again and everything else happening. We just haven't been seeing each other often and when we do it's to fall in bed asleep with each other. Jean I'm telling you, when you and Hank get married and he moves here full time, spend every chance you get with him because sometimes it hard to catch chances. You don't realize sometimes that you miss till it's too late."

Jean laughed. "You know Rebecca said the same thing this morning? You two might be having a spat, but your brains are on the same frequency."

"Ready for lunch guys?" Hank asked walking up with the other half of the group.

* * *

Rebecca sat at the far end of the cafeteria in the museum with Jean and Strom. Hank had nabbed Scott and asked his opinion on some kind of theory he had about the missing kid or something like that. Rebecca sat there drinking her cup of coffee and trying to stay awake.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Storm asked.

"Ororo, I'm so sick to my stomach right now that I don't think that I could keep anything down right now." Rebecca replied. She saw from the corner of her eyes a match light up. She stood up quickly and walked to the John 'Pyro' kid.

"John, I have told you at least a dozen times now to behave. I've seen you in my office at least twice this year waiting for the Professor for disciplinary action. How do you feel about scrubbing toilet bowls tomorrow at five am? You know what? It's a date. I'll see you at five am tomorrow morning John. I'll have you make every public toilet sparkle all with a tooth brush and I'm not kidding. Fail to appear John and I'll have you do all the toilets in the manor. Think of it as your long overdue time for doing chores."

The whole table of students sat there stunned as Rebecca walked away.

"Well," Rogue said. "Mr. Summers might be a tough grader but Mrs. Summers can whip out a punishment like it's nobody's business."

The rest of the kids agreed while John scowled at her back.

Scott watched Rebecca walk back to her seat. She was dressed in dress pants and a dark green long sleeve shirt with heels. She did look exhausted as Jean had said and on the verge of being sick.

"Well, I never want to be on the receiving end of a pissed and exhausted Rebecca Summers. She's worse than Jean. Scrubbing toilets? That kids never going to misbehave again. I'll bet my life on it."

"Yeah, I have to go grovel at her feet later."

"Heard that fight, did Jean explain the Professor's theory?" Hank asked.

"Why does it seem that everyone knows more about my wife's mental status then she or I do?" Scott asked irritated.

"Everyone heard the fight last night in the private teacher wings. The professor and Jean and I discussed it last night. He noticed that Rebecca has been off as of late too."

Scott whipped out his phone to text Jean.

**Has she eaten anything today?**

Nope. Tried to but she was almost sick. Stress, a stomach full of coffee and a fragile mind can do that. Tell Hank that he had better stop texting his aid and watch the kids to his left who is thinking about starting a food fight…or else…:) 

Scott handed him the phone and Hank left to go take care of the problem. Scott stood as he watched Rebecca stand and walk towards the trash can and followed her.

"Rebecca," Scott said catching her by the elbow.

She turned and looked at him. Up close she looked worse, exhausted and sickly.

"What Scott?" she asked in a dull and tired voice.

"I'll take your detention duties in the morning." He offered.

"Nope. I want to see him scrub toilets even if I lose more sleep. He has been a thorn in my side since the school year began and I want see him enjoy a few good detentions with me. Before he graduates, thank God for small miracles like graduation." Rebecca said passionately.

"Okay, then I'll take your movie night duties."

"We're watching Wall-e and I really want to see it."

"Rebecca, you deserve some sleep."

"I-"

Suddenly everyone stopped moving.

Everyone was silent and stopped.

Nobody but the students and the teachers could move.

Not a thing…

"Rebecca did you do this?" Jean asked coming to stand by them.

"No!" Rebecca said her voice cracking a little.

"I did Rebecca don't worry," Professor Xavier said. "It seems that John and that table over there are being a little noticeable for my liking."

The Professor made his way over to John, "The next time you feel like showing off don't. I don't need you upsetting my teachers, students or any other bystanders in the mix of your silly games."

The sound of the television reporter declaring breaking news drew everyone's attention. Giving a detailed account of an attempted assassination on the President and Vice-President, she stated that no one had been hurt just that the attack involved mutants.

"I think it's time to leave, Professor." Scott said.

"I think you're right."

* * *

**Please leave a Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty: Tension and Molly Nickolas**

"In my opinion, Magneto's behind this." Scott said turning from the window to look at group. They had returned and the professor had called for them to meet him in his private study as soon as possible.

"No. I don't think so, Scott." Jean said from her position on the couch.

"While Erik is capable of organizing something like this from prison for him it would be irrational." The Professor supplied, sitting by the window, Rebecca sitting across from him at the old chess board. "It would only hurt his goal of mutant prosperity."

"You mean superiority." Scott said sitting down on the couch directly across from Rebecca. She rubbed her fore head and looked at the professor.

"After today's attempt the people of the world are going to hate us more if possible. It wouldn't be a step forward; we've just taken a dozen steps back. Magneto isn't after peace with normal humans. He wants people to know that mutants are the superiors of the race." She said speaking at last. Her mind ached and it was becoming a struggle to not move anything and it was taking all her concentration at the moment to keep every item in the room in its rightful place.

"You're right, both of you. If Erik had his way-" the professor stopped, his voice breaking.

"Of course, you know how the government will respond. They'll reintroduce the Registration Act and all hell will break lose." Storm said leaning again the window pane, watching a few students in the gardens below.

"Or worse," Rebecca said, "The president could declare a state of emergency. Place every mutant in the country under arrest. That would be hell breaking lose Storm."

Jean sighed and turned to the Professor, "Do you think the assassin was working alone?"

"Well we'll only know that if we find him before the authorities do. I will start trying to track him using Cerebro. When I know more I will let you know. Then I'll need a pair of you to take the jet and try and find him. Till then, it's close to three and I would like it if the children at least had the last class of the day taught to them."

* * *

Rebecca sat at her desk filling out paperwork for several students for college visits that the professor would be taking them on. It was dull tedious and often times forced her to sit and wait on the damn phone for a school administrative assistant.

"Hey, I need your help." Jean said sticking her head into Rebecca's office.

"With what Jean?"

"A new student to pick up, her name is Molly Nickolas. She lives about four hours away. Parents said that we could pick her up at eight. It's about three now. You in?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you in the garage in half an hour okay?"

Rebecca nodded standing up to put away files in her filing cabinet and locked them.

"I'll see you then."

"So, if f of x is five when x is ten. What is x when f of x is 20? Anyone?" Scott asked. There was twenty more minutes left in the block before he was done for the day. When they had returned to the manor about an hour ago the Professor said that the final class of the day should still be taught. Instead of find Rebecca and apologizing for what had happened and talking in detail about the problems they were both having, he was stuck teaching Algebra to a bunch of kids who like him really couldn't pay attention because of all the excitement of the day from earlier.

The room was still silent. Nobody probably cared or heard him for that matter.

"Ten."

Everyone's head shot to the door way where Rebecca stood dressed in a light brown trench coat that was tied around her waist with nude colored pumps on. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the base of her head and she wore natural looking makeup.

"That's right." Scott murmured. "Why?"

"The constant K is .5; twenty times point five is ten. The answer for f of x will always be half of x." she said looking Scott directly in the eye.

Her heels clicked as she walked to his desk and placed a note on it and turned and left the room. The room was quiet and no spoke. Scott just watched her walk out and the students watched him.

"Use this time as a study hall, and keep it down." Scott said standing up to retrieve the note she had left on his desk and read it.

Went with Jean to pick up new student named Molly Nickolas, she is possible trouble. I'm not sure about what time I will be back tonight. Don't wait up.

Rebecca

Scott almost groaned aloud. She had left the manor for the night and was probably not going to be back until late. Any chance that he had of making things right with her would have to wait till later. Of all the times Jean pushed his buttons, this had to be the only time that he ever really wanted to kick her ass.

"Mr. Summers?"

Scott looked up to see Lily Morgan standing at his desk.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you had our tests graded."

"I'm not sure. Hang on." Scott said lifting up his teacher's math box and saw a stack of neat papers sitting there. That hadn't been there last night.

He picked up the folded piece of paper that was clipped to the top and once again read it,

I'm sorry for ruining your papers Scott. After you left I picked up the mess that I made. You're right when you say that I need to focus more on controlling my powers. I organized the papers by class and sub-organized it by student. Your first block class is on top and the last one is on the bottom. I also finished grading and recording all the scores. I graded everything just like you do. I hope you can forgive me for the mess I caused last night. I love you.

Rebecca

This time Scott groaned aloud. This is why she had stayed up so late. Christ, she had graded the tests and the rest of last week's homework. Unclipping the stack of papers he found the last blocks easily and stood up to pass them out.

They were alphabetized just like Rebecca said and it took about a minute to pass them all out. Everyone talked about the grades they had received and about some tests had stickers with smiley faces if they were A+'s.

The bell rang and the students left.

Scott leaned back in his chair and looked at the stack of neatly graded papers and sighed. No wonder that Rebecca was exhausted, she had been trying to fix the papers that she assumed that he was angry with her about. Not only had she fixed them, she had completed all his work for the weekend.

"You alright?" Hank asked walking in wearing a lab coat and goggles. Since joining the staff at the school, duties had been a little less stressful. Hank and Jean did the science department, Jean also doing foreign languages and Hank teaching health and physical education. Scott still did the math department and Storm language arts and history. The Professor taught more of the electives and Rebecca still did the administration work like before. Rebecca had organized everything so that it worked more like a college campus than high school, in the end, everything worked better and everyone wasn't so stressed trying to teach all the requirements that the state had in place.

"I want to say yep, but not really."

"Why's that?"

Scott raised the pile of graded papers and showed Hank.

"You're not okay because you finished grading all your papers?" Hank asked.

"Rebecca thinks that I was pissed last night because she messed up my grading papers. She stayed up till God only knows what hour of the night cleaning up our bedroom and finished grading all of the tests for the past two weeks that I set aside to do tonight."

Hank gave a low whistle. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, a mini vacation wouldn't hurt." Hank said, "But you should be realistic. She and Jean should probably be back around one. Wait up for her then and help her get to bed. I wouldn't be surprised if she falls asleep brushing her teeth."

Scott nodded and looked at Hank again.

"Have you decided where we're going for your bachelor party? No strip clubs, I'll already be in the dog house by tomorrow night, I don't need to dig my grave any deeper."

Hank smirked at took out his phone and handed it to Scott.

"What am I looking at?"

"It's the club that Storm picked out to where they are having the bachelorette party. I thought we might go and do a little spying. Jean keeps telling me how wild a drunk Storm is and I want to witness it for myself. It could work to your advantage; rent a nice hotel room for the night. You could sleep in and not come back till Sunday evening. You and she could make up and by Monday everything will be fine. See? I'm a genius." Hank said with a giant smile.

"Will do Hank, sounds like it may just work to our advantage, I guess tomorrow night we are crashing a party."

* * *

It was dark when Rebecca and Jean arrived at the Nickolas house. Rebecca had another feeling of dread wash over her, she had a bad feeling about this. She and Jean exited the car and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a tall balding man said opening the door.

"I'm Jean Grey and this is Rebecca Summers. We were told that you are the Nickolas family and your daughter Molly was a mutant. I believe you and the Professor spoke on the phone?"

Mr. Nickolas' eyes lit up and opened the door wider and invited both women into the house and showed them to the front room where a tall brown haired lady stood waiting for them.

"My wife, Kate and I, wanted to find help for our daughter Molly. We think that it's incredible that she is so gifted. But lately things have been happening around here that has been concerning us." Mr. Nickolas said after all the introductions had been made.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked sitting down on the couch next to Jean and opposite the Nickolas'.

"Strange people have called and a few weeks ago a black van followed Molly home from school. I didn't like it, I told Jeff about it and he said that it was probably a good idea to try and find out what was going on. We tried calling the police but they refused to help us since Molly is a mutant. They said that she could probably defend herself. That's when the Professor Charles Xavier called us and said that he could possibly help us. I'm just so grateful that you are finally here to take her with you, I've felt so paranoid letting her leave the house in case someone does try to her because she is a mutant." Mrs. Nickolas said.

"That's not uncommon." Jean said. "Many people feel threatened by mutants and will refuse to help."

"Mr. and Mrs. Nickolas are you aware of what Project Human is?" Rebecca asked.

Both shook their heads.

"Project Human is a government funded project that tries to understand the x-gene and often experiments on mutants to see if they can reverse the DNA of a mutant and destroy or suppress the x-gene. It was started back in the fifties when mutants were first being revealed to the world. We have had students at our school who have reported many of the same things that you just told us. Many have been followed by black vans or SUVs. Those students were very powerful mutants and often time had powers that were hard to control. Molly _may_ be one of those mutants who are an interest to other because of her mutation. But at our school, Molly _will_ be safe. We are a very well protected school. I have lived there since I was 13, Jean and I were the first students that the professor ever taught, he is the one of the most powerful mutants in the world. Molly is going to be safe. I promise."

"Rebecca is right Mr. and Mrs. Nickolas. You are sending Molly to the place that can protect her best. She will be as safe as possible. Could we meet Molly?" Jean asked.

"Yes, I'll go get her." Mrs. Nickolas said.

Rebecca and Mr. Nickolas talked about how the school was run and the classes that would be offered to Molly. Once Mr. Nickolas was satisfied, he and Jean moved Molly's bags to the car and returned to the house as Mrs. Nickolas and a tearful Molly entered the front room.

"Molly, I want you to meet Miss Jean Grey and Mrs. Rebecca Summers. They are from the school we told you about." Mr. Nickolas said sitting down. Molly sat between her parents across from Rebecca and Jean.

"Hello Molly, I'm Rebecca Summers and this is Jean." Rebecca said extending a hand clad in a tan leather glove. Molly shook it and smiled a little at her as she shook Jean's hand too. Molly was about fourteen years old and a tiny little girl with black hair and bright green eyes.

"Are mutants too?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, we are." Jean said.

"What can you do?"

"Well, I can move objects with my mind and listen to other people's thoughts and speak to them mentally." Jean replied. "What can you do?"

"I can hear people's thoughts by touching them."

"That's really cool."

"What can you do Mrs. Summers?" Molly asked.

Rebecca heard a noise from the back yard that sounded like footsteps and a twig breaking. She glanced at Jean and gave her a look, "I can move object with my mind and create physical shields to protect people with. Like right about now…"

The sliding door behind her broke sending shards of glass across the room. Rebecca wasn't as quick to shield herself as she was the others that were completely protected from the glass. She blamed it on a stressful night and having not slept in over a day. A shard of glass ran across her hair line and cut her a little bit of blood ran down her temple.

A young man stood there with an aluminum bat and pointed it at Molly.

"You touched my brother freak and now he's sick. You're a monster! Why would anyone-"

Rebecca was fast and round housed kicked the guy and grabbed the bat out of his hands as he lay on the ground groaning in pain.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"James Kohler." He groaned.

Rebecca crouched down, "If I ever hear you accusing an innocent girl of making someone ill again I will personally see that you are put in jail for breaking that window. You owe the Nickolas money for the damage you caused. I will make sure you pay for it. Mark my words James Kohler."

* * *

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

**It the next Chapter! I hope you enjoy and leave some reviews! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: It's Just a Scrape and Laughs**

The ride back to the manor went smoothly as it could be. Rebecca drove back while Jean and Molly slept most of the way there. By the time that they had returned, settled Molly into her room and had sorted everything out it was close to two am.

Rebecca closed the front door of their rooms as quietly. Scott was probably sleeping and all she wanted to was undress and fall into bed also. Slipping her shoes off, she bent down and picked them up and made her way to the bedroom. She quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. The room was dark and Scott was nowhere to be seen. Flipping on the lights she deposited the shoes and her trench coat in the closet and grabbed a night gown. Rebecca walked into the bathroom and removed the makeup from the day. She wasn't paying attention when she turned to get a wash rag from the cabinet in opposite the mirror and hit her head on the corner of it. Rebecca swore and clutched her head. Funny, it was the same place that the glass had broken her skin earlier. She felt two strong hands hold her by her upper arms and guide her to the counter where she was lifted and placed to sit. Rebecca clutched her head and tried not to cry, she knew that there was probably shards of glass in the prior cut and hitting her head probably made them worse.

"What did you do?" Scott asked his hands settling around Rebecca's shoulder as she hunched over holding the side of her head.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Rebecca snapped irritably.

"Couldn't sleep, I went to go get a glass of water and comeback to find you clutching your head and swearing at our cabinet."

"I hit my head on the corner that's all."

"Here let me see if you drew blood. It was a hard hit Rebecca. I heard it all the way in the living room."

Rebecca sat up but still kept her head down, she was torn between letting Scott look at her and just leaning against him and falling asleep. Reluctantly, Rebecca raised her head and looked at him.

"Christ Rebecca you're bleeding." Scott said getting a rag and running it under the faucet and ringing it out. Rebecca pulled away when he touched her forehead and hissed in pain.

"What happened Rebecca?" Scott asked quietly.

"When we went to go pick up that girl Molly, some kid thought that she had made his brother sick and broke the back glass sliding door." Rebecca said as Scott's hands moved to cup her neck, she looked up at him and sighed. "I was able to get shields up around the family and Jean but I wasn't fast enough to protect me. It just felt like….."

Rebecca broke into tears and rested her forehead on Scott's chest.

"Shhh," Scott said gently kissing the top of her head. He felt helpless as Rebecca cried. There was nothing he could do at the moment but knew that he would talk to the professor first thing about what was going on with Rebecca's fragile mind.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I don't know what's happening to me. I feel out of control, like I can't control my powers. They are controlling me, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on." She repeated to him again.

Scott wrapped Rebecca in a hug and held her to his chest. He could feel Rebecca's fear, the fear that her step-father had taught her slowly seeping its way back into her mind. The fear that she was out of control and had to be sorry for being who she was because she was a mutant.

"Listen to me Rebecca," Scott whispered to her when her sobs had turned to quiet tears. "I would never let anything happen to you. Everything will be okay, let's just get you cleaned up and into bed. We can talk about this in the morning, alright?"

Rebecca nodded and pulled away from him and wiped the back of her hands over her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I've been a crying mess the past few weeks haven't I?"

Scott chuckled, and kissed her head. "You haven't been a crying mess. Just a woman stressed beyond belief and your mind has been giving you a hard time. Tomorrow night is Jean's party. A night out with them and you'll feel like yourself again."

Scott dabbed the dried blood that had run her temple and looked at the wound.

"It has some little shards of glass babe. That's why it probably hurt so much."

Rebecca just nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Scott pulling the little pieces of glass with a tweezers and cleaning the cut. He placed a kiss on her forehead, "It should be fine for tomorrow night. No one will be able to see it. Have Jean work some kind of makeup wonder on it like she did this morning."

"She told you, didn't she?" Rebecca murmured.

"She told me that she found my wife in her office at five am trying to work but crying because she was so frustrated."

"That's a nice version of what happened."

Scott shook his head. Rebecca was half asleep and it would be no use to have this conversation when she wouldn't remember half of it tomorrow when she woke up.

"Here let's get you changed." Scott said reaching behind Rebecca to undo the zipper of the black pencil dress she had worn. Rebecca let him unzip the dress and take off her bra. She put her hands up in the air and let him slid the night gown on her. Scott slid the dress all the way off her and told Rebecca to wait a moment while he put the dress in the laundry hamper and pulled the bedcovers down. Returning back, Scott picked Rebecca up bridal style and placed her in bed and tucked her in. Shutting off the lights and changing himself, Scott slid into bed next to her kissed her cheek.

Rebecca turned towards him and settled her head next to him on the pillow.

"I love you," she said almost asleep.

"I love you too Rebecca," Scott said pulling her close to him as they both were consumed by exhaustion.

* * *

Rebecca's eyes flickered open. She could feel Scott's body pressed against hers and his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. She glanced around and the room and nearly screamed when she saw the time on the clock. Four o'clock in the afternoon! She had never slept that late in her life! The events of yesterday came crashing back to her as she remembered that she was supposed to have detention nearly twelve hours ago with John.

"Don't worry the Professor decided that he was going to handle John's punishment." Scott murmured into her shoulder as if reading her mind.

"Scott! It's nearly four! We have been asleep the whole day! We need to get up! I have things to do an-"

Scott kissed her and rolled her and him so that he lay above her.

"Baby it's Saturday. We are going out tonight with friends and it's been a rough couple of days. And besides, the professor said he would cover the detention with John. He said that he wanted to handle it because it involved him nearly getting into trouble with the law."

"What about Molly? I was supposed to help her settle in with a new roommate and get her a schedule and give her a tour."

Scott groaned and buried his face in her neck, "Can we please just talk?"

Rebecca ran her fingers through his hair and sighed.

"We should probably get up. I can't concentrate on talking with you on top of me Scott." She said quietly.

Scott nodded and reluctantly moved away from Rebecca.

"You're probably right. Why don't we go get some food and then go sit in the garden and talk?"

Rebecca nodded and stood up from the bed, Scott joined her and they both silently dressed.

* * *

They walked silently along a stone covered path, it was quiet and the mild fall air blew the occasional leaf across their path. Rebecca and Scott walked in silence both eating their Danishes and enjoying the air. Rebecca wore jeans and an old sweater while Scott was dressed in his usual turtle neck and sweater with causal black dress pants. Finding a secluded bench, Scott guided Rebecca to it and they both sat down. Rebecca finished her Danishes and turned, sitting Indian style and look at Scott, who was taking the last bite of his breakfast. They sat in silence for a while till, Scott hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees staring out at the grounds of the manor. Rebecca took a nervous gulp and looked down at her hands as she wringed them in anticipation of the conversation they were about to have.

"I apologize Rebecca for the mean things I said to you last night about not controlling your powers. It was unfair and rude for me to even judge you about something that I have never experienced or understand for that matter. I shouldn't have yelled at you either, please understand it's not even you or Storm that I was mad at. I was frustrated with a student who has just been annoying as hell to try and get him to pay attention and behave. None of my anger or frustration was meant for either of you." Scott said quietly.

"Was it John?" Rebecca asked quietly.

Scott nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry too that I didn't tell you what had been going on with his behavior either. If I had known that you would have had him scrubbing toilets, I would have turned him into you a long time ago."

Rebecca leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his head.

"I love you and you will always be forgiven. Thank you for explaining to me why you were so annoyed and mad Friday night. You can always tell me when you feel like wringing kids necks out. Nine times out of ten, I probably want to do the same thing too. We can work together to trap them…"

Scott laughed, "I'll keep that in mind baby."

Turning a serious eye back to him Rebecca sighed and looked down at him, "I'm sorry for messing up your papers Scott. I didn't even know that I was moving them. Lately it seems as if things move on its own and that I have to concentrate to just keep them in their place. I decided to talk to the Professor on Monday to see if he could possibly help me because I am being to feel like there is too much power."

Scott stood up and pulled Rebecca to her feet and wrapped in her in a hug.

"I would never let anything happen to you Rebecca, I promise." Scott said kissing her head.

"I know, I just feel like I can't get rid of this feeling like something terrible is about to happen." She murmured against his chest.

"We'll go and talk to the Professor about what's happening to you on Monday evening okay? Why don't you at least try to enjoy yourself with Jean and Storm tonight and try not to get too wasted?" Scott smiled.

Rebecca laughed remembering her childhood friend Sam Dorset's party where she had been so far gone that her friend had to call Scott to come get her and take her home to wake up to the mother of all hangovers.

"I'll try…"

"There is no try, only do." Scott said doing is terrible impression of Yoda causing Rebecca to laugh harder. Wrapping an arm around Rebecca, Scott pulled her close to his side as they walked back to the manor.

"What are you and Hank doing for the night?"

"Spy video games. Nothing says male freedom than playing a good violent war video game like Call of Duty." Scott replied straight face and not missing a beat.

Rebecca just laughed again, the image of Scott and Hank fighting like little boys over a video game left many colorful outcomes in her head.

* * *

**Send some reviews over! I love them!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Guys! I know long time no update right? I figured know that I've managed to get more time on my hands that I will be updating the same days as I do my other story Make a Memory. **

**Reviews are loved and needed! Let the fun begin! **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Everyone Parties Like Its 2012 Part 1**

Rebecca sat on the side of the tub shaving her legs. Jean and Storm had decided to go to a club and have dinner for the party. As soon as Rebecca and Scott had returned to the manor, Storm had grabbed her and dragged her to Jean's room where they were getting ready. Jean was currently getting her makeup done by Storm. Jean had picked a sleeveless black cocktail dress that was knee length and fit her like a glove, showing off all her curves to perfection. The smoky eye look that Storm was giving her would definitely complete that look. Storm on the other hand had gone for a sexy, sleek look by wearing black dress pants and a silver open back shirt that when she turned to the side you could see the perfect curve of her breast. Both women had opted for the classic black stiletto heels.

Rebecca smiled to herself. The dress that she picked would be a knock out. She knew it because the sales clerk at the store she had bought it from had been practically slobbering on her when she had put it on. Scott was right, she did feel better now that she was getting dressed up and going out with friends. Finishing her legs, she wiped off any extra shaving cream and looked at herself in the mirror. Rebecca decided on Red lips and natural and minimal makeup. She did her hair in a soft French twist. She turned her head at the sound of a motorcycle coming up the drive and it meant only one thing. Logan…

* * *

Logan parked the bike in the front circle of the house. Two other cars were parked there; a black BMW and a Mercedes Benz convertible both had a chauffeur sitting in the driver seat waiting it appeared for the passengers. Logan moved past them and threw open the front door of the manor.

"Logan!" Rogue said as she walked towards him and encased him in a hug.

"Miss me kid?" he asked hugging her back.

"Not really." She said laughing.

"Mm. How are you doing?"

"I'm perfect," she said with a smile.

"Who's this?" Logan asked as Bobby Drake approached from behind Rogue.

"I'm Bobby Drake, Rouge's boyfriend." He said offering his hand to Logan to shake. Logan accepted it and shook his hand, "Call me Iceman."

"Right, boyfriend?" Logan said looking from Rogue to Bobby and back to Rogue again.

"So how do you guys—" Logan started.

"Well, we're still working on that." Bobby said shyly.

"Look who's come back. Just in time!" Storm said descending the stair case, catching the eye of several teenage boys that stopped to catch a glance at her top.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"Jean and Hank are engaged and we're having their bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight."

Logan raised his eyebrows as Hank walked out of a room and glanced at Logan.

"Ah, you must be Logan! I'm Dr. Hank McCoy." Hank said.

"I assume you're the one marrying Jean. Good luck."

Hank chuckled and shook Logan's hand. "I'm a lucky man Logan. Would you like to join me and Scott for the night? Just a few drinks and the usual."

"Yeah! Logan you should, the professor's holding the fort down for the night, you could have fun!" Storm smiled.

Bobby grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and pulled her back to the rec. room.

"Will this fun and boy's night out involve strippers?" Jean asked descending the stair case.

Hank adjusted his reading glasses, "You're leaving the house in that?" he asked.

"What? You don't like it?" Jean said pouting.

"Hank, lesson number one: always agree that she looks good in everything." Scott said coming down the staircase a few moments behind Jean. He moved to stand next to Hank and offered Logan a hand to shake which Logan turned down. Both Hank and Scott were dressed in casual black dress slacks and button shirts. Scott's button was a deep blue and was casually rolled up to mid forearm, while Hank wore all black and looked more formal.

"Jean and I will be in the car," Storm said grabbing Jean's arm before she could kiss Hank goodbye. "We're running a little late because someone decided to sleep in past four with their wife and she didn't start getting ready till at least six."

Scott smirked and looked at his platinum watch that was a birthday gift from Rebecca this past year, "It's only eight o'clock Ororo, relax. Why don't you girls sit in the car, while Hank and I go show Logan to a room and then I'll see what's keeping Rebecca, sound okay to you Storm?"

Strom signed and nodded, the men watched as Storm and Jean walked to the car and got in. Jean in the back and Storm sitting in the front next to the driver looking pissed beyond belief.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan looked at himself in the mirror. He had borrowed a pair of Hank's pants and one of Scott's shirts. Both were baggy on him, he wasn't as muscular or tall as Scott or Hank but they said that where they were going had a dress code. This had been such a pain in the ass. He didn't even want to go to this stupid-

Hank opened the door and popped his head in. "Ready?" he asked.

Logan nodded and exited after Hank.

"Scott's already in the car. It's just you and me. Listen, I've got to grab something from my room. Tell Scott I'll be to the car as soon as I can." Hank said as he walked into a room on the left and closed the door behind him.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Hello Logan." a woman said.

Logan turned to see Rebecca walking out of a room and shutting the door behind her.

She looked beautiful! She wore a deep blood red dress that ended about mid-thigh and had two inch straps covering her shoulders. She had red stilettos on that made her legs look like they went on forever. Her lips were painted red also. To put it short, Rebecca looked ready to kill. She started to walk to the stair case and Logan saw the back of the dress and nearly lost it. The back was open, in a u-shape that showed off her whole back and ended at the end of her lower back. It covered everything yet showed everything tastefully.

"Hi Rebecca," he managed to say.

"Are you going with Scott and Hank?" she asked descending the staircase with Logan hot on her heels.

"Yeah, how's things been?" he asked. Rebecca stopped on the steps and turned to look at him. Logan gulped. He could see down her cleavage and watched the diamond pendent that sat against her skin move with every breath she took. God how he wanted to be that pendent, to be able to feel her skin and feel if her skin was as silky as he imagined it would be when he had been in the mountains.

"Everything has been wonderful and keeps getting better, maybe if you stay and around and don't run off anytime soon you can find yourself some happiness also."

Her reply drew him out of his day dream. She looked at him and smiled. She was teasing him and she knew it too.

"I should go," she said when he made no reply.

"Ready Logan?" Scott's voice echoed in the foyer. Rebecca turned and her face lit up in a smile. "It's my fault Scott," she walked down to him where he stood on the bottom step and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was talking to him about his trip and stopped him. As to where Hank is, I don't know. I'll see you later, Storm looks like she may kill me." she said glancing to the side of him to see Storm pointing at her wrist making hand gestures.

"I'll will definitely be seeing you later babe. Have I told you yet how beautiful you are tonight yet?"

Rebecca just smiled and walked past him. Storm got out of the car and hurried her into the back seat with Jean. Getting back into the car, Storm slammed the door and the driver pulled the car away and the three women left the manor. Scott stood with his hands on his hips and watched them drive away before turning back to the steps to see Hank coming down the stairs with a camera in his hands.

"Ready?" Hank asked. Scott nodded and the three of them walked to the BMW and got in, Hank and Scott in the back and Logan in the front seat of the car.

"Oh by the way one-eye," Logan said looking over his shoulder as the car pulled away after the girl's car, "your bike needs gas."

"Well then you can filler up and tune whatever needs tuned up." Scott said not missing a beat. Logan snorted and turned back around.

* * *

Rebecca glanced around the club, the music was loud, the lights were flashing and the whole place was crammed. And she loved it!

Storm had reserved a booth in the VIP section of the club. It was on the second level and when you looked over the edge you could see all the people in the club dancing and such.

"No way Storm!" Jean said laughing, "Ask Rebecca."

"Ask me what?" she said with a smile.

"Who's better Scott or Hank? Endurance wise." Storm said.

"Scott!" Both Jean and Rebecca said laughing.

"Remember that one time before the Professor had remodeled the manor and Scott and her had that really nasty fight about the mission and some kind of tech failure leading to poor Rebecca nearly being kidnapped and he freaked? How long was it Rebecca that you two didn't talk?" Jean asked.

"Two weeks, and the whole student body had a bet going on how long it would last. Yes, I remember Jean." Rebecca replied laughing.

"Well anyway, I remember two weeks later that they made up because the walls were so paper thin that for the whole night all I could hear was the headboard hitting the wall and the two of them moaning so loud. So when the professor said he was going to remodel I told him we all wanted thick wall and I even drew him the exact lay out I wanted of the floor. I think he knew exactly why I wanted it that way because it was probably the only time in my life that I've ever seen the Professor become that red when talking about a floor lay out."

The girls laughed and all took another shot. A blonde haired man from the next booth over smiled and walked over to them.

"Ororo Munroe?" the man asked.

"Oh my God! Warren what are you doing here?" Strom said standing to hug the man. His arms instantly went around her waist and hugged her tight. Rebecca turned to Jean and raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"I'm here for a friend's birthday party and you?" he asked.

"I'm here because my friend Jean is getting married and it's like her bachelorette party!"

"I take it these two ladies are a part of the party?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Storm said swinging around to look at the table. "Warren this is Jean Grey soon-be-McCoy and this is Rebecca Summers. Jean and Rebecca, I want you to meet Warren Worthington. He is the guy that I told you about from vacation."

"It's so nice to finally meet the incredible Warren. She hasn't stopped gushing about you since she returned home a few weeks ago." Rebecca said offering a hand to shake with. Warren shook it and blushed, though it was hard to tell because of the lights flashing.

"Do you want to dance Ororo?" Warren asked. Storm nodded and handed Rebecca her drink and let Warren guide her off to the dance floor. Rebecca and Jean shot up and out of the booth to watch them dance from the railing. Looking over the rails Rebecca spotted the unmistakable figure of Hank, blue fur and all.

"They did not!" Rebecca exclaimed and pointed the men out to Jean.

"Rebecca, they did! They're spying on us look," Jean said pointing at Hank who was looking around the club; his eyes were narrow as if he was looking for someone.

"I have an idea," Rebecca said taking out her cell phone and texting Scott. She hit the send button and smirked at Jean. "I'm going to get him so good!"

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to my lone reviewer Silently Tearful! You Rock! As for the rest of you I really hope for more reviews for this chapter! Please I don't like begging...anyways disclaimer...I don't own the song in the chapter enjoy...  
**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Everyone Parties Like Its 2012 Part 2**

"I don't see what the big deal about getting married is fur ball." Logan said picking up the beer he had ordered from the bar tender. "I mean you are going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life. There is no way out man!"

"I want to be with Jean for the rest of my life." Hank retorted still looking around the club for Jean and the girls. "That's the whole point of it. We make each other happy and we want to be married."

"I mean come on Hank, look at Scott! The man is chained to Rebecca for life! He can't go out with any other woman or have sex with anyone else but her! He's gonna be miserable eventually."

Scott shot Logan a look and sighed. The whole night since dinner Logan had been trying to talk Hank out of marrying Jean. It was getting to be annoying, Hank was clearly in love and ready to marry and settle down with Jean. Nothing was going to change his mind. Scott could respect that because that was how he felt about Rebecca. He'd known that he had wanted to marry her and did it on his own time and when he felt ready, he proposed. As they had gotten closer and closer to their wedding day, Scott had become surer that he wanted to be with Rebecca and when the day came, he hadn't been nervous at all because he'd known that he had been about to make the best decision that he had ever made.

The three of them paid for a booth and sat down in it.

"Leave him alone Logan." Scott said when Hank looked miserable at the constant teasing. "I think that it's great that he is marrying Jean. Marriage isn't prison. It's a wonderful thing to wake up next to somebody and know that no matter what they will love you for exactly who you are."

Logan snorted, "Yeah right! So you're telling me that you and Rebecca don't fight and love each other unconditionally?"

"Yeah in a way I am. Not to say that Rebecca and I don't have disagreements and fights. We do just like any other married couple. Hell, ask Hank she and I had a fight Thursday night and I'm pretty sure the whole house heard us. But, the point is that instead of say we quit and get a divorce, we work through it. We apologized and talked about it and worked through the problem. So, you can view it as a prison but I don't and I think that the fact that Rebecca and I can forgive and move on is what has made us successful over the past years. That and the fact that I love her more than I have ever loved anyone else and I couldn't imagine sleeping with any other woman but her." Scott said.

Logan just glared and stood saying he was going to get another beer. Hank turned Scott and smiled.

"Thank you! I thought he would never shut up."

Scott shook his head; he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and took it out. It was a text from Rebecca.

**What r u guys up to? I'm with Jean and we are having fun;) what about you? I might have had too much to drink but I could have sworn I saw Hank a few minutes ago. LOL..**

Scott snorted. It was a trap and he knew it. But he would be a dutiful husband and reply anyway.

Talking to Logan about why marriage is a wonderful thing. Won't leave Hank alone about marrying Jean and he is becoming annoying. Killing Storm later for inviting him along, U? 

Scott hit the send button and turned back to Hank.

"I think we've been made my friend that was Rebecca and she wanted to know what we were doing and she saw us. They must be upstairs in the VIP lounge. You're easy to spot."

Hank groaned. His phone beeped, and he took it out.

Scott looked at the screen. Jean.

They were so busted…it wasn't even funny.

Rebecca laughed as she saw the message that Hank had sent back to Jean. He had told her straight up that they had followed the girls to the club and that they were spying on them.

"Scott was more tack full." Jean said as they watched Hank and Scott go towards the bar to get Logan. "He probably knew that you had it figured out but avoided the question. He's a smart man."

"No, he has been married to me long enough to know that I know when he is bluffing Jean."

Jean laughed again. It had been quite enjoyable to watch Hank squirm in his seat as Jean had interrogated him via text about what he was doing. Rebecca's phone buzzed.

Where r u? 

**I C U. Do u c me? **Rebecca sent back to him.

She had been watching Hank and Scott for the past ten minutes try and find them. Storm was still dancing with Warren and she and Jean had been busy tormenting their loved ones. She looked back at Scott again to see that he had gotten her text message and was looking around again trying to find her. It was funny to watch him try and find her.

"We should put them out of their misery. They have had enough torture." Jean said with a sigh. Rebecca just smiled and laughed.

**Up silly goose. **

She knew that he got the text when his head shot up and smiled. Rebecca gave a wave and he waved back. Her phone buzzed and she laughed reading the text message.

Nice Legs. If I wasn't married to you I would definitely try to take you home with me. 

**We'll tell the bouncer to let you up and join us…c u in a few. **

Scott smiled when he saw Rebecca leaning on the railing as he walked towards her. She smiled. God, she looked amazing. The dress she wore showed everything she had to offer to its best potential. She looked sexy in the peep toe heels and the dress was open back. God, he was so happy that he had made plans for them after this. He was going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself for the next few hours.

"Hello baby," he said as he kissed her, "I have to say you look incredible, everyman who looks up here is going to be jealous of me and for very good reasons."

"Mm. Why's that?" Rebecca smiled to him.

"Let's go sit and then I might tell you."

Scott took her hand and guided her back to the booth where Jean and Hank were already sitting. Jean looked put out that they had intruded on her party but happy that they were there.

"How did you find out that we were going here?" Jean asked Scott.

Scott gave her a smirk, and put his arm up on the back of the booth and let his fingers brush back and forth over Rebecca's shoulder blades.

"Ask your future husband. It was his idea; I figured his party, his choice. Don't look at me like that Jean." He said as Jean sent him a look that could make full grown men cry. Jean turned to Hank who cringed.

"She is so going to get him later. I'll bet you a foot rub." Scott whispered in Rebecca's ear.

"No she'll yell at him now and then everything will be alright." Rebecca whispered back. They turned back to the couple and watched Jean scowl and cross her arms.

"Hank! You knew this night was important to me why couldn't you just trust me?" Jean said.

Rebecca turned to Scott, who groaned and hit his palm to his forehead, and smirked.

"I'll be cashing in that foot rub tonight for sure."

"I should know by now not to bet against you." He said, glancing around. "Where is Storm?"

Jean paused as she prepared to rip Hank a-new and looked around.

"She was dancing with some guy that she had met on vacation. She'll be back."

"Yeah, to tell us that she's taking off to the closest Four Seasons and not to wait up." Rebecca laughed.

"Who's going to the four seasons?" a male voice asked.

The group looked at Logan who stood there with a beer in each hand. He motioned for Hank to scoot over, Jean shifted closer to Rebecca who shifted closer to Scott, who shifted as far over as he could without falling out of the booth.

"We were just speculating as to where Strom was." Jean said. She could smell the beer coming off of Logan and looked at Rebecca who just shrugged her shoulders.

They all sat there for about an hour laughing and joking about the upcoming nuptials and sharing stories with Logan of when they had all been younger and students of Xavier's. Logan had a steady supply of beer being delivered however, being able to naturally heal himself, he was never drunk.

"My legs are asleep Jean!" Rebecca laughed. The girls had been forced to squeeze together as close as possible to accommodate Scott, Hank and Logan.

"Mine too," Jean said.

"Okay, I have to get up because my lower limbs feel like needles are in them. Move it Scott!"

Scott slid out and helped both Rebecca and Jean to their feet and Hank slid out behind them.

"Let's go dance." Jean said. "Coming Logan?"

Logan nodded and stood.

* * *

They made their way down stairs to the dance floor; Hank and Jean were absorbed into the crowd as were Scott and Rebecca. Logan just stood there watching the couples laugh and smile.

"Hi, I'm Victoria, want to dance." A small blonde haired woman said as she walked up to Logan. Victoria resembled Rebecca in frame and hair color but beyond that they looked like complete opposites. Where Rebecca's eyes were blue, Victoria's eyes were brown and unlike Rebecca, Victoria didn't have a perfect smile.

"Sure. I'm Logan," Logan led her on to the dance floor as a new song started.

**_Hey over there_**  
**_Please forgive me_**  
**_If I'm coming on too strong_**  
**_Hate to stare_**  
**_But you're winning_**  
**_And they're playing my favorite song_**

Their bodies began to grind against each other and Logan enjoyed the feeling of Victoria's body against him. Except he wasn't thinking about Victoria he was thinking about Rebecca and it being her body against him as they danced and grinded. He looked over Victoria's head to see Rebecca against Scott's body. Scott's hands were on her hips and his lips were against her neck. Rebecca's hands held on to his as their bodies moved and grinded against each other.

_**So come here**_  
_**'Little closer**_  
_**Wanna whisper in your ear**_  
_**Make it clear**_  
_**Little question**_  
_**Wanna know just how you feel**_

Logan caught a groan that almost escaped his mouth. He was only a man and the things that he was doing with Victoria were turning him on. How long had it been since he had been with a woman? To goddamn long in his opinion, maybe going back to the Four Seasons like Strom was possibly doing could be a good idea. He could have sex with Victoria and pretend in his mind that she was really Rebecca. After all, the women looked somewhat alike.

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**  
**_If we could escape the crowd somehow_**  
**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me_**

Logan looked at Rebecca again. The strap on her dress had fallen down her shoulders and he could she her breasts straining against the tight fabric of the dress begging to be touched, begging to be released from the dress and worshiped like the goddess she was.

Scott's head moved down to her shoulder and placed a kiss on it before adjusting the strap back on her shoulder. If it had been him he would have just yanked the other strap down and kept it like that for the rest of the night. He wondered again what it felt like to be close to her. Yes, he had been closed to her at Liberty Island but they had been clothed. He wondered what it was like to be close to her naked and to see her how her body would respond to him.

**_Cause you feel like paradise_**  
**_And I need a vacation tonight_**  
**_So if I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me_**

Was her skin her body as toned as it looked beneath the dress as it looked? He had seen a glimpse of her hip before and about an inch of her abdomen when she had stood there listening to Scott's plan of attack before they had left to stop Magneto. But he still wondered if her body was just as beautiful as those two inches had been. He knew that she had amazing legs, but he also wondered about other parts of her. Was she ticklish anywhere? Was there a spot that when you kissed her there that made her absolutely crazy with longing? Was she a fan of kinky things in the bedroom? What did she like better? Slow of fast loving?

**_Hey you might think_**  
**_That I'm crazy_**  
**_But you know I'm just your type_**  
**_I might be 'little hazy_**  
**_But you just cannot deny_**

What did it feel like to pound into Rebecca as she moaned his name, begging for him to go harder and faster? Logan glanced down at Victoria. Oh yes, he would definitely be getting a room with her tonight. He knew that he need a woman because he could not go home to a cold and empty bed and know that just down the hall that Scott and Rebecca were together. It would be too painful to know that the woman he loved and lusted after was doing exactly what he wanted to be doing with her with another man.

**_There's a spark in-between us_**  
**_When we're dancing on the floor_**  
**_I want more_**  
**_Wanna see it_**  
**_So I'm asking you tonight_**

Rebecca turned to Scott and Logan saw her back. The dress showed most of it, he could see the faint out line of her shoulder blades and saw Scott's hand touch her lower back. His hand slid underneath the dress and touched her hip. He looked like he had whispered something into her ear and she nodded her head. Logan watched and felt a strong animalistic urge to jump across the dance floor and pound himself into her. He could see himself devoting many hours to exploring and kissing her spine and shoulders.

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**  
**_If we could escape the crowd somehow_**  
**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me_**

He saw Rebecca wrap her arms around Scott's neck and say something in his ear. Scott's face lit with a smile and whispered something back in his ear. Their bodies continued to gyrate against each other. It was as if they were in their own personal world and the people around them didn't exist. The music pounding and the lights flashing didn't bother them as Rebecca turned her body back to its original position when she and Scott had started to dance.

**_Cause you feel like paradise_**  
**_And I need a vacation tonight_**  
**_So if I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me_**

Logan could hear Victoria asking him if he wanted to get out of here later. Logan heard himself agree but inside he was screaming at himself that it would be a mistake and he would regret it. He didn't listen; he was focused on one thing and one thing only. Losing some of the sexual tension in his body, maybe not with Rebecca but with Victoria it could work nicely. The bodies of other people around him bumping into him and Victoria jolted him out of his thoughts.

If I said I want your body  
Would you hold It against me?

**_(Yeah) (Uh huh) (Oh)_**

**_Gimme something good_**  
**_Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now)_**  
**_Pop It like a hood_**  
**_And show me how you work It out_**

**_(Alright)_**

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**

**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me_**

Logan looked back over to Scott and Rebecca. Scott was kissing her neck and his hands grasped her him. Logan groaned as watched Rebecca's head fall back on to Scott's shoulder. His began to wonder if Rebecca enjoyed being in different sex positions. Did she like to be on top or bottom? Towards him or away from him or looking right at him in the eyes? Did she enjoy adding toys and such to bedroom activities? Or was she more conservative in making love to a man? Logan watched her body move. Scott's head had moved and Logan looked at her beautiful neck and breasts. Lifting his head he made contact with Scott's face as he grinded against Rebecca. He had a smirk on his face and looked directly at Logan as he lowered his head and kissed Rebecca's neck.

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**  
**_If we could escape the crowd somehow_**  
**_If I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me_**

**_Cause you feel like paradise_**  
**_And I need a vacation tonight_**  
**_So if I said I want your body now_**  
**_Would you hold it against me_**

* * *

**So...Anyone feel kinda bad for Logan or think that he's totally been played by the Summers? Thoughts? **

**PLEASE REVIEW**...**I love knowing what you guys think...It's motivation to write...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello Everyone! I know it's been like two weeks and I'm sorry for the delay. Anyways, thanks to my two reviewers, Amy and wolves-rain-chick! You two rock! I really appricate that you two took time to leave a review. It means a lot to me. Thank you! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one...Sorry it's so short.  
**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Everyone Parties like its 2012 Part 3**

The song ended and Scott grabbed Rebecca's hand and walked towards Jean and Hank. The fact that Logan had gone goo-goo eyes at Rebecca the whole time that he had danced with her had him somewhat pissed and he was somewhat smug that Logan could only look but not touch.

Not that he liked him looking in any way, shape or form.

Logan looking at Rebecca the way that he was looking at her also pissed him off to no end. Scott saw Hank and Jean walking towards him and Rebecca and raised a hand.

"Hey we're going to head out of here and head over to the hotel a few blocks over. Rebecca and I don't feel like having the hour drive back to the manor." Scott told Hank.

"Jean and I had the same idea." Hank said, "Have you seen Storm?"

"Yeah, she's over there with that blond guy that Rebecca was telling us about earlier."

"I'll go get her. Can you watch Jean?" Hank asked. The place had become too crowded and quickly was becoming uncomfortable. Jean was a little bit claustrophobic and didn't look to good. Scott watched as Logan and a very drunk blond woman walked over towards them.

"We're just getting ready to head out over to the hotel a few blocks over Logan. It's about an hour drive back to the manor, but no one really wants to tackle the drive."

"OK, Vicki and I will join you guys with the hotel option. Won't we babe?"

"Oh yes, my Wolvie," she slurred drunkenly.

Rebecca looked at her in disgust as she groped Logan between the legs and kissed him sloppily. She shared a look with Jean and shook her head. If she had done one slutty thing that night, it was dancing with Scott on the dance floor but even then she hadn't been this graphic about it. Yeah, she had made a few innuendos to Scott about what they would do later, but he wasn't a complete stranger. She felt Scott's hand on her lower back and he gave her a little nudge to his left so that she stood by Jean and Scott was in between them and the drunk Vicki. Hank came walking back towards them with Warren and Storm following him.

"Hey Guys!" Storm said, she was out of breath and held hands with Warren who had a relaxed smile on his face.

"We're getting ready to head out. We were going over to the hotel a few blocks over did you want to come or head back to the manor?" Scott asked, repeating himself for the third time.

"I'll join you guys at the hotel. I'll give you a call tomorrow Warren okay?"

Warren nodded and kissed Storm cheek and whispered something in her ear causing the weather goddess to blush and Rebecca and Jean stare at her wide eyed. Warren gave her one last kiss and said good bye to the others and head back to the stairs to the VIP lounge where his party was originally at.

"We'll that's everyone. Let's go."

* * *

After navigating traffic and getting everyone to fit in the cars, they finally arrived at the hotel. Logan looked around it; it was modeled after some country house in England with various colors around it and such. Storm, Rebecca and Jean made their way over to little seating area on the side and waited for Scott and Hank to sort out the details.

"Vicki, why don't you go and join the girls over there? I'll get us a room." Logan said pointing over to the group. Vicki nodded and walked off unsteadily to them. Logan walked over to the counter where Scott was talking to the clerk.

"There should be three separate rooms reserved. One under Summers, another under McCoy and a third under Munroe."

The clerk typed the names on to the computer and nodded.

"Yes and I see that they were made at six o'clock last night by a Mr. Scott Summers?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct. I am Scott Summers."

"Of course sir, here are your keys to the Yellow Suite, Mr. McCoy's keys to the Red Suite and Miss Munroe's keys to the White Suite. Will that be all?"

"No, I also need a fourth room for a Mr. Logan."

"Yes, I have one room open next to the Yellow Suite if that is acceptable to you."

"You don't have any other rooms?" Scott asked.

"That I'm afraid is my only room open. I apologize sir, but it is just too short notice."

"I understand, I will take that room then. Here is my card for the Summers room, put Miss Munroe on my bill also." The clerk nodded and asked for his signature which Scott gave. The clerk repeated the process with Hank and turned to Logan.

"Your card sir?" he asked.

"All I've got is cash buddy." Logan said.

"That's quite alright. It will be two-hundred and fifty dollars for the night."

Logan's eyes nearly popped out of his head, two-hundred and fifty dollars for a night? Was Scott crazy? No woman was worth that much money, period. Hearing Vicki's shrill laughter from the other side of the room had all three men cringing.

"You always pick the ones that scare men away without trying?" Scott asked.

Logan just snorted and fished the money out of his pocket and handed it to the clerk.

"Your keys sir," the clerk smiled.

Logan grabbed it and the three turned to head back to the ladies. Scott almost laughed at the look on Rebecca's face when she saw them approaching. She shot up out of her chair as did Jean and Storm who all looked overjoyed to see them. Hank grabbed Jean's hand and hauled her off towards the elevator with Storm quick on their heels. They hit the elevator button and waited. Scott let Rebecca walk past him first before his hand slid to her lower back and guided her to the elevator where the trio waited. The elevator dinged open and they walked into the elevator. Storm held the door while Logan helped a very wasted Vicki into the elevator. Rebecca stood back in the corner with Jean and Storm while Scott stood in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let her head rest on his back. His hands rested on hers. Rebecca closed her eyes and relaxing feeling the rise and fall of his shoulders with every breath he took. It was comforting to feel his presence. The night had been fun but she was feeling exhausted and very needy of Scott at the moment.

Vicki was being an obnoxious drunk and grating on everyone's nerves. The elevator couldn't stop fast enough for anyone. It finally stopped when it reached the correct floor for everyone. The group filed out and head to their respective rooms quickly. Jean and Hank went to the right and Storm followed them. While Scott and Rebecca went to the left followed by Logan and Vicki, they were next door to each other after all. Scott opened the door and Rebecca just looked at Logan as he attempted to open the door as Vicki continually groped and slobbered all over him.

"Help him Scott," Rebecca sighed, "I don't really feel like listening to them try and open that door all night."

Scott kissed her temple, "Why don't you go in and get ready for bed?"

Nodding Rebecca went in and closed the door behind her. Scott walked over to Logan and took the key out of his hand and opened the door. Walking back to his own room, he turned back as he heard retching noise, and saw Vicki puking all over Logan's feet. He smirked at Logan, "She's sounds like fun doesn't she? Have fun cleaning that up."

Scott unlocked his door and went in.

Rebecca laid diagonally on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her red shoes were kicked off at the foot of the bed and the red clutch was set on the nightstand.

She sat up on her elbows when she heard the door snap shut and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did Icky-Vicki lose it in the hall way?" she asked.

Scott chuckled, "Yes and I don't want to talk about them. I would much rather be with you."

He came over and began to kiss her. It wasn't long before Scott had her out of the red dress and was kissing every part of her he could find. He knew the spots that drove her crazy when he kissed or touched her and used it to his advantage.

Soon, he slipped inside of her and they both joined in the pleasurable dance of their bodies as one. Their moans and hisses of pleasure filled the room as they each drove closer and closer to climax until they reached the peak and felt the warmth of their love fill them as they both drifted off to sleep, happily in each others arms.

* * *

**Right so, I know that I have plenty of people who subscribe to this story but I would like so reviews guys...I'll be updating again soon and the action will really start then...**

**Mxoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello Everyone! So Sorry for the long wait but I have two days off from work and I plan to spend every day and second of the next two days really trying to finish this story! I've got the ending already written and I have an idea of how I want it to go for the rest of the story!**

**I'm sorry this Chapter is so short but the next one is longer, promise!**

**Anyways, I would love more reviews for this chapter, I know that I have people subscribing left and right but no one is leaving reviews and that's kind of heart breaking...Thanks to SBMFanatic and D for your reviews! You guys ROCK!  
**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!  
**

* * *

**Twenty-Three: Calm before the Storm**

Rebecca woke up as she felt the warm sun shine on her face. It was the second day in a row that it had happened and she found that she could get used to it. She heard the shower running and turned over in bed to see a breakfast tray sitting there with two Belgian waffles with butter and syrup with a bowl of strawberries sitting there. She grabbed the note that was propped up between the plate and the glass of orange juice.

_Enjoy the waffles. I know they are your favorite._

_Love Scott._

Rebecca smiled and wrapped the sheet tightly around her as she heard the water turn off.

A few minutes later the door opened and Scott walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Ah, Mrs. Summers is awake." Scott said leaning over to kiss her.

"Thank you for breakfast." She whispered once they broke the kiss.

"Technically it's afternoon snack."

Scott kissed the top of her head and opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of tan dress pants and a dark blue golf polo.

"You have clothes too? You planned very well Mr. Summers." Rebecca said taking a bite of a strawberry.

"I did, I'm very proud to say that there is a dress and a sweater in here for you too. I told the Professor we would be back at the manor by five and its three now. I figured it would take us about an hour to an hour and a half depending on traffic to get back."

Rebecca nodded and moved to get out of bed.

* * *

"Where is everyone else?" Rebecca asked as the valet had gone to gone to get their car. Scott shrugged and pulled out his phone checking the messages.

"Hank and Jean left around one and Storm left with Logan this morning around ten. We'll be the last ones to arrive at the manor." Scott said.

The valet pulled the blue sports car around and to the curb. Scott opened Rebecca's door and she slid into the car while Scott walked around to the back to put their single bag in the non existing trunk and slid into the driver's seat. Rebecca clicked on her seat belt and reached into the glove box to retrieve the sunglasses she always kept there. Scott pulled away from the curb and drove off towards the road that would take them back to the manor.

* * *

Scott carefully parked the car in the garage and turned the car off and turned to look at Rebecca who was taking her sunglasses off and replacing them in the glove box.

"I didn't tell you today that you look beautiful or that I love you did I?"

Rebecca looked at him, "You don't have to Scott," she said resting her hand on his cheek, "I know you do by your kisses."

Scott leaned forward and kissed her, "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that and last night."

Neither wanted to break the moment but eventually Rebecca opened the door and got out of the car. Scott followed suit and picked up the bag from the trunk and locked the car.

Strom came running down the steps of the garage and looked at both Rebecca and Scott.

"The Professor says that he needs to see everyone in his office_ ASAP_."

* * *

Rebecca stood by the window and watched the sun set. It was beautiful and calming to look at.

"I plan on visiting Erik tonight to see if there is anything he knows about the attacks on the President, Scott I would like for you to accompany me. Storm and Jean, I've tracked the mutant. In the file I gave to Jean there will be more direct coordinates as to where he is. Rebecca, I need you to stay home and catch up on a few details of how we will manage to keep this new mutant here and not have him teleport without us knowing. Questions?" The Professor asked looking around the group.

"Where's Hank?" Rebecca asked.

"He had to go finish picking up a few things from his apartment in DC. I told him I would cover his class for tomorrow while he went to finish up all his packing." Jean said not looking up from the file she was reading.

"Anymore?" The Professor asked again. "Good. Scott why don't you go change and then we'll be off, I'll see you all later."

The group disbanded as various people left to do the tasks that they were assigned. Dread filled Rebecca as she replayed the conversation in her head from earlier. Something felt off and she couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

* * *

Logan looked into Rebecca's office and found her.

"There you are. I wondered where you had gone off to. It's late." He said watching her move files around her desk. Rebecca was dressed in a black silk robe and appeared to be wearing a black silk night gown underneath it that was trimmed in lace.

"I've been doing research Logan. What have you been doing? Sleeping with other drunken women?" Rebecca asked not bothering to give him a second glance.

"She passed out before we could round second base for you information Becky."

Rebecca didn't reply just continued to work. Logan sat down by the window and looked out at the moon-lit garden. It was calming and beautiful.

"I can see why this place makes such a beautiful office." Logan said to Rebecca after a few minutes. "You must like the view."

"I do." Rebecca said, "When I first came here it was the professor's office. I spent many painful hours here laying on a bed while he sorted through my mind and helped me to control my gifts. We also spent many long hours here having private lessons and tutoring. In fact, this is the exact desk where Scott taught me how to do trigonometry."

Logan ignored the comment about Scott but felt pissed at her below the belt shot towards opened a different file and glanced at the headings before closing it and setting it aside.

"Did you and Scott enjoy yourselves last night?" Logan asked finally after a few minutes of being unable to hide his jealously.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "Enjoy what Logan? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Funny. The beds were on the same wall. I could feel the head board hitting against the wall for the majority of the night."

Rebecca looked up at him. Her face was blank and unreadable. She ignored him and continued on working. Logan stood and walked over to Rebecca and reached for her hand.

"Please know Rebecca that my heart will only ever belong to you." Logan said and kissed the back of her hand. Rebecca opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

She just stared at Logan her face unreadable before she yanked her hand out of his grasp like he had burned her.

"Logan I don't know what you're playing at but you and I both know that I love Scott more deeply than I could ever love someone else. Even if I had never met Scott, you and I would never be. We are just too different. We want different things and have different life-styles and the list goes on and on. What you feel for me Logan is lust. Plan and simple, besides, any man who would love a woman would never treat her the way you have treated me. You constantly tease Scott purposefully and you make rude and degrading comments like you just did a few minutes ago. Not to mention you would sleep with any woman who has two legs and would lift her skirt up for you. I'm not surprised at you wanting me. I'm probably the first woman to have some morals and tell you no." Rebecca said. "Logan, it's late why don't you go to sleep and in the morning we can forget this ever happened and move on. Me with Scott and you with whoever you choose."

Logan nodded and turned to leave taking on last glance at her. Rebecca was beautiful and he wanted to memorize exactly how she looked in that nightgown. It would probably be the only time that he would ever see her is such attire again. Because contrary to what she had said, Logan didn't lust after her or want her because she was the first woman to tell him no. He wanted her because she was a kind and loving woman, who would help anyone that needed it and would protect everyone she loved with her last dying breath. That's why he wanted the love of Rebecca Summers, a gift he realized he would never receive.

* * *

**So, Rebecca sets Logan straight. I kind of feel bad for the guy. But something is going on and review to find out...Five seconds to review! I know you can do it, just give me five seconds and I'll give you another chapter...Promise!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter including:SBMFanatic, xmen4life, and nightworldangel! **

**I have lots of subscriptions but hardly any reviews...so please leave a review! I love hearing from you guys and what you think!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Stage is Set for Play**

**Earlier in the Evening: **

Scott helped the Professor into the back seat of the car and closed the door of the Mercedes Benz and made his way to the drive side and climbed in. He pulled the car out on to the drive, past the gate and onto the main road. It was a good hour and a half to two hour drive before they would reach Magneto's plastic prison. The silence that had passed over in the car was comfortable and the classical music playing on the radio was pleasant also.

"How is Rebecca?" The Professor asked after a while of silence.

"Better." Scott replied.

"I know that she has been having some difficultly with her gifts. You aren't the only one has nearly lost an eyeball to her. On Monday she slipped her shoes off in her office and they were going around the room. When I came close to the desk they would speed up and move in towards me. When I left they went back to just moving in a circular motion around the desk and her. She had absolutely no idea that she had been doing that. I fear that Rebecca's mind is gaining power and soon it will be too much for her to handle. I want to quickly cage this power as soon as possible without it hurting her or anyone else for that matter."

"You think that it could hurt her?" Scott asked concerned as he glanced at the Professor in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know what she is capable of doing. This morning I already re-secured the Phoenix in Jean, but I do know that Rebecca is even more powerfully unstable than Jean. However unlike Jean, Rebecca's mind is more capable of wielding the power, but again how much power can Rebecca control without damage being done? This is a delicate matter Scott. Rebecca doesn't need to know many of the particulars, her worrying over it won't help the situation. In fact, high emotions will probably trigger her mind to release more power. Like on Friday where we were all talking about Magneto's possible involvement with the attempt on the President's life, Rebecca was concentrating so hard on not using her powers that she was giving both Jean and I a headache not even realizing it. I'll bet that she also was giving herself a headache worse than I had."

"Nothing happened today Professor."

"That's what I worry about Scott." he said looking out the window at the passing countryside, "Rebecca's power unlike Jean's doesn't have a second personality. I can tell when I am talking to Jean or when I am talking to Phoenix. Rebecca is so much more difficult because she is one personality and it is more difficult to tell if she can control the power on her own or if the power and potential is just there waiting for us to slip up and give it to her. Not to mention the fact that Rebecca's mind is built like Fort Knox. One of the reasons that Rebecca was kept asleep and down in the Medical Bay for such a long time when she first came to the manor was that her mind had built defenses around the power to protect it from people like me who could tap into her mind and cage it away like I did. Rebecca has a very difficult mind, the most complex one I've ever seen. Scott her mind is so much of a maze that I was forced to stop entering it for a few weeks because she had found ways of trapping me into it. There are parts of Rebecca that she doesn't even know about, let alone us. I fear for her Scott."

Scott didn't say anything just gripped the steering wheel tighter. This couldn't be happening to his wife. They were trying to start a family, be happy, just living life.

"What could have triggered it Scott? I don't know. But, what I do know is that every second that we wait in trying to cage all that raw power gives it more time to become a part of her more to the point where all lines of her mind are blurry. We need to protect her mind and her at all costs. No matter what the consequences are."

* * *

"The Professor sent the coordinates for where the mutant that attacked the president may be." Storm said locking the coordinates into the jet's GPS.

"Yeah well let's just hope that he cooperates. I don't like leaving Rebecca alone at the manor with Logan. With everything that has been happening with her powers she doesn't need him bugging her."

"How are you?" Storm asked.

Jean turned and looked at her, "I've seen what's been happening with Rebecca and I went to the Professor with Hank. We talked about the Phoenix and the Professor made some more reinforcements. I feel better and like I have more control than ever. I just worry about Rebecca. After her vacation with Scott she came back down to the lab and asked if I could do a blood panel and lab on every basic test known to man because she was having trouble sleeping and headaches. So far all the tests that have come back have been negative. I sent some of her blood to Hank to see if he can test and see if he comes up with any leads."

Storm sighed. "I really hope that she and he find some peace. It just seems like one thing after another that they keep getting hit with problems like this. First it was Scott having headaches a couple years ago that were so bad that if you turned on a light he cried and now poor Rebecca and hers. I hope that things get better for them."

Jean agreed and turned back to the controls of the jet, hoping against hope that Hank's theory about Rebecca's health was false. If he were right, it could spell disaster. Rebecca would never let the Professor tap into her mind if she knew the risks that were involved with her possible condition.

* * *

Storm opened the door to the church in Boston. The leaves blew into the chapel as well as the cold night air. Everything it seemed creaked.

"These are the coordinates that the Professor sent." Storm said. "I don't know where the mutant is though."

They both glanced at the lone candle that was lit at the front of the church. It was a sigh that someone was here because it looked newly lit.

"Get out!" a man said in a deep German accent, followed by a whooshing sound, his voice traveling around them as he continued to yell at the women in angry German words.

"He's a teleporter." Jean said. "Must be why the Professor had such a hard time locking in on him and why he got as close to the president as he did."

"Where not here to hurt you," Storm said. "We just want to ask you a few questions."

"Bored yet?" Jean asked.

"Oh, yeah," Storm replied in a monotone voice, "Sure you don't want to come down?"

She turned toward where his voice was coming from and shot a bullet of lighting towards him. The mutant came falling out of the rafter yelling. Jean caught him with her powers just as the mutant was about to hit the ground.

"You have him?" Storm asked.

"Yep, he's not going anywhere. Are you?"

Jean twisted him so that he was looking at Jean and Storm. His eyes showed confusion and fear as he raised his arms in a sign of surrender.

"Please don't kill me? I didn't mean to hurt anyone." He said.

"Why would people have that impression of you?" Storm asked. "What's your name?"

"Wagner. Kurt Wagner." he said, his w's came out sounding like v's.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

Kurt began to tell them all about the incident and how he remembered very little of it. He told them about all the shooting and how he had been shot in the arm. Jean addressed the wound. Storm asked Kurt about the symbols on his body. Kurt explained about them as Jean cleaned the wound and put covering over it.

"Jean. What do you think?" Storm asked quietly after Kurt had explained everything.

"Let's get him back to the professor. He can help him."

"The professor?" Kurt asked.

Kurt rolled on to his back and moved away from them to get his coat. Jean and Storm noticed a perfect circular round mark on the back of his neck. It looked curious.

* * *

The door hissed open and Scott pushed Charles Xavier into the holding room to Erik's prison and the guard followed behind. The guards eyed both of them carefully. The Professor was dressed in a dark blue suit and yellow tie while Scott was dressed in dark gray suit and dress coat over it with his custom shades on. The professor could feel Scott's tension as the guard came forward to talk Scott's place.

"It's alright Scott." Charles said.

"Nice Shades." the guard said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Scott replied.

The guard gave him a nasty look and pushed the Professor forward to the metal detectors. Scott glanced over to the other guard who looked up and nodded. Once the Professor was clear the guard pushed Xavier down the long plastic tube that led to Magneto's plastic prison.

Magneto watched Charles Xavier enter the chamber that was his prison.

"Charles Xavier. Have you come to rescue me today?"

"Sorry. Not today."

"To what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?" Erik asked.

Charles watched the guard leave and the door hiss shut.

"The assassination attempt on the president, what do you know about it?"

"Nothing," Erik laughed, "Only what I read in the papers. You really should have to ask Charles."

"What happened to you?" The Professor asked concerned.

"I've had frequent visits from William Stryker. You remember him don't you?"

"William Stryker."

"His son was once a student of yours many years ago. He also wanted Rebecca to experiment on years ago when you first met her."

"I remember know. His son Jason, I couldn't help him at least not in the way William wanted me too. Stryker attempted to use Rebecca as revenge against me."

"You better be careful Charles. He might try to again."

* * *

Right so poor Rebecca just isn't doing well...leave a review and let me know what you think...


	30. Chapter 30

**Whoa! Long time no update it feels like...Sorry! Life kind of took hold! **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing including: ChibiCupCakeChild, xmen4life, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 and Amy! **

**You guys rock!**

**Anyway, all errors are my own:( Sorry! **

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Battle of Xavier Manor**

Rebecca turned again in the bed. She couldn't get her mind to relax. The room was to quiet and that bothered her. Not to mention the feeling of dread that had settled in her a few hours ago. It was almost like her body knew that something bad was going to happen soon and it was preparing itself. She moved to Scott's side of the bed and let the cool sheets run over her skin. If she fell asleep here Scott would just push her over like he always did when she fell asleep on his side. She lay there and still her body could not calm it always did from sleeping on his side. Agitated, she threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Not bothering to grab a robe she decided to go to the kitchen and get some ice cream. Maybe a full stomach would put her to sleep.

Padding down the hall to the kitchen, Rebecca looked at one of the numerous security pads on the wall. So far so good, nothing had happened. She reached the kitchen to find both Logan and Bobby Drake up and drinking bottles of Coke.

"Shouldn't you both be asleep in bed?" She asked walking to the kitchen and turned to open the freezer door. "I happen to know Bobby Drake that you have a very hard math test tomorrow. You had better_ be_ ready." Rebecca said stressing the 'be' in her sentence.

"Mr. Logan and I couldn't sleep Mrs. Summers, that's why we're up. You?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to raid the chocolate ice cream before anyone else."

Logan snorted and turned around to look at her, "Why don't you just keep it in your room?"

Rebecca ignored him and sat down and started on her ice cream.

* * *

Scott looked through the window and saw the Professor and Magneto still talking. This was taking longer than he thought it would. He didn't like leaving the manor without at least two x-men there. He really didn't consider Logan an x-man yet and Rebecca was there but by herself.

Scott watched in horror as the Professor began to collapse into his chair. The door opened and a woman shot his in the shoulder with some sort of dart. He barely felt it and blasted the woman into the door and blasted the guard beside her. The guard that had made the comment about the shades hit him, Scott quickly hit the guy and he was down. Disposing of the other guard, Scott ran to the plastic door but was hit by the woman. Quickly hitting her back, Scott sent her flying across the holding room, but not before she knocked him unconscious. His last thoughts were of the Professor and what was going to happen to them.

* * *

"But now and then a baby gets away and without the mother the baby is helpless…"

The boy got up and looked down the hall to see a man in cameo with a gun walking towards.

"Hi…" the boy said trailing off.

The soldier raised a gun and shot three darts into the boy's neck. He fell with a thud…

* * *

"—that's how Rogue and I started dating." Bobby finished.

Rebecca laughed and shook her head. Logan just sat there feeling miserable. He perked up when he heard the sound of footsteps running in the hall outside. He jerked up right and shushed Rebecca and Bobby. He walked out into the hall and looked around. Rebecca stood up and looked outside with him.

"I hear helicopters. I have a very bad feeling about this." Rebecca whispered.

A soldier came up from behind her and put her into a head lock. Rebecca gasped in shock but quickly recovered, her elbow made contact with the man's privates as he let go of her. Rebecca kicked him in the head and the man fell unconscious.

"This is so not good."

A thunderous shrieking began and everyone clasped their hands to their ears. Around the manor students began to awake and quickly moved coming to the conclusion that the school was being invaded. There had been drills of evacuation in the past, but no one thought that they would ever be needed. The screaming stopped and Rebecca looked at Logan. A cold fear ran down her spine.

Another soldier came running into the kitchen but Logan stopped him before he could stab Bobby. The soldier tried to stab Logan instead but missed as Logan drove his claws into the man's chest. Logan yelled and was breathing heavily as he turned to look back at Bobby and Rebecca.

"You alright?" he asked.

Bobby nodded as Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Knock them out, don't kill them. The last thing we need is murder charges."

Logan nodded and retracted his claws.

"Get the students out Logan. I have to destroy the computer data and take the hard drives. Go!" Rebecca said as she stood to leave the kitchen.

"Where will we meet?" Logan asked as he grabbed her elbow.

Rebecca looked back at him, "We won't. Once you get out call Jean and Storm they will know what to do, I'll make contact with them later."

She shrugged off his hand and ran out of the kitchen.

"You heard her, move it." Logan snarled at Bobby.

They moved to get out of the kitchen but Logan pushed Bobby back into the kitchen when he saw more soldiers in the hall. Where the hell had Rebecca gone?

"Stay here."

Logan drew out a set of his claws and walked towards the men. To hell with what Rebecca said about knocking them unconscious. Kill the sons of bitches! They were after all breaking and entering. The house was crawling with them; Logan began to walk down the hall killing them one at a time.

Screams could be heard from the floor above, Bobby looked up and thought of Rogue and ran to find her.

* * *

Upstairs was chaos, kids were looking everywhere for the passages Mr. Summers and the Professor had shown them to escape with in an emergency. Colossus looked around and walked into Abigail Hamblin's room to see soldiers picking her up. He turned on his mutation and walked towards them, they began to shoot at him but his skin deflected it. He picked them up and threw them across the hall and the wall. He picked up Abbey and walked through the hole that he had just made in the wall.

* * *

Rebecca hit the ground level of X-men HQ and ran into the tech room, logging in she saw the monitors had been cut and security disabled. She swore and began franticly setting the computer to self delete and to destroy all the files that were ever on it. Moving away, she began to franticly look for the backpack that Scott had put together that contained all the hard drives and every piece of information possible. The drill had been in the event of a break in; he would be responsible for destroying all the evidence and grabbing the backpack. She began to frantically destroy the medical records and set them a fire in the sink, before moving to destroy the wiring in Cerebro and grabbing the long vile which was need for it to work, all the while frantically looking for that goddamn backpack before it came to her.

The attic, the backpack was stored in the wire box of the attic. To anyone it would look like left over computer parts, but Rebecca suspected these men weren't regular. It had to be secret ops.

* * *

Outside, more troops unloaded from helicopters and moved in on the school. Students looked from inside as lights were shown through windows and sirens were going off to try and confuse them. Colossus looked at the group of frightened teen and remembered the exact passage way which Mr. Summers had privately shown him; seeing as how he was the only one of the students strong enough to open it.

"This way, let's go, come on."

The students went running after him as he led the way.

Bobby found the group and looked for Rogue.

"John! Have you seen Rogue?" Bobby yelled.

"I don't know." John shrugged.

"I've got to find her!"

John chased after him as everyone ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Colossus turned the corner and found the wall which the passage was located.

Handing Abbey to a younger student, he slammed his fist against the wall as hard as he could. The wall slide open and students pushed and shoved each other into the passage.

"Go on. Get in. Let's go guys. Move it!"

Logan came running towards them and handed the stunned boy from down stairs to Colossus.

"Here take him, he's been stunned." Logan said handing the boy over.

"I can help you and Mrs. Summers." Colossus said.

Logan turned back and gave him a look, "Help them; you know that Mrs. Summers would kill us both if she knew that I let a student fight. Those kids need you more than I do."

Colossus nodded and stepped through the wall into the passage which closed behind him.

* * *

**So Xavier has been invaded! Leave a review and I'll update soon!:)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Everyone! Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, xmen4life and Galactic Cannibalism for your review! I enjoyed hearing that you all like last chapter!**

**I promise to update soon!**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Backpacks and Escapes are Hard to Find**

Rebecca ran up what felt like the hundredth flight of stairs. She was almost to the attic when a wave of nausea came over her. She gripped the rail harder and continued on and hoped it would pass. She ran up the final flight as she hit the door the attic, which naturally had to be kicked in and broken down. She looked about the dark and attic wishing she had a flashlight and trying to imagine if she were Scott where she would hide a backpack. A helicopter light shined through the window and illuminated the attic. Her eyes followed the beams to where it rested on an old trunk. Rebecca moved and said a silent prayer that this was fate. She threw it open and saw a bunch of old school clothes from when she and Scott were teenagers.

Throwing the clothes on the floor, she grabbed the backpack that was at the bottom and opened it. Quickly checking everything that should be inside it, she grabbed the flashlight that was in the pocket and slide the pack onto her back.

"One mission down, an escape to go," Rebecca murmured to herself.

* * *

Logan looked around the hall and watched as more soldiers climbed into the school. He didn't know where Rebecca was, but he hoped that she was safe. He stabbed another soldier in the hopes that he could buy Rebecca and the students more time to escape, but he knew that they were losing the school and hope quickly.

* * *

"Rogue?" Bobby yelled running through the halls looking for her.

"Bobby!" she yelled back when she turned the corner and ran into him and John, "This way!"

The hall led to a dead end and the glass exploded. All three ducted and Rouge screamed. They turned and ran back in a different direction from where they came, looking for the passage that all the others had found.

* * *

Colossus and the other children hit the forest and all breathed a sigh of relief, they were almost to the safe house and safe.

* * *

Rogue, Bobby and John ran down the steps of the main stair case and into the foray as the front door burst open and soldiers shined their lights into the teen's faces. They looked at each other in horror as the soldiers approached them. Rogue looked up and smiled.

Logan.

He jumped off the second landing onto the soldiers and quickly disposed of them and looked at the three of them with a slight smirk before retracting his claws.

"Let's go." he said.

They walked towards the front of the door which flew open from the wind of the helicopters and braced themselves against the light which was shined at them.

"Come on, this way." Logan said turning and running, "There is a passage way I watched everyone use."

"Xavier's Way?" Bobby asked.

"It's the third floor!" John said as everyone ran to and up the staircase. Bobby was the first to reach it and he threw his weight against it.

"This is it."

He, John, and Rogue ran into it but Logan shut it as Rogue yelled his name.

"You want to shoot me? Shoot me!" Logan yelled as his claws came out again and he walked towards the soldiers.

"Don't shoot him!" a man yelled rounding the corner. He was middle-aged and balding with a small beer belly in the front and an unattractive face, "Not yet. Well, I must admit. This is the last place I would expect to find you. How long has it been? Fifteen years? You haven't changed one bit! Me, on the other hand, nature." He said smiling and touching his face. "I didn't realize that Xavier was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you."

"Who are you?" Logan asked, his heart pounding in his ears as he tried to control his labored breathing.

"Don't you remember?" the man asked, still smiling.

Logan began to walk towards him and the lights but the hall became dark and a layer of ice separated Logan and the man with the soldiers.

"No! No! Goddamn it!" Logan yelled, looking around to see the culprit of the ice layer.

"Come on Logan! Let's go!"

Logan took one last look at the ice and saw the man attaching a grenade to the ice. Logan quickly pushed the trio inside the passage and slammed the door shut as the ice was shattered by the small explosion.

* * *

Bobby pushed the door that separated the passage and the garage and the four entered the garage as the lights turned on. Logan's claws came out and he took a defensive stance instantly as he looked for any signs of trouble.

"Relax, it's me." Rebecca's voice drifted down to them as she quickly descended the metal stairs into the garage. Logan's head twisted around to see Rebecca in nothing but the thin black night gown and a backpack on her back and couldn't help but be aroused as her breast bounced slightly as she descended the stairs.

"I thought you were a soldier." Logan heard himself say.

"I thought that you were with the students." Rebecca snapped back, walking quickly towards the BMW and grabbing the keys on her way over.

"I am."

"I meant with the majority of them you dumbass!"

Rebecca slid the backpack off and threw it into the backseat of the car, "Get the hell out of here now. Jean and Storm are in Boston. I have to deliver a package. We'll meet up later. Don't talk to anyone, don't use your gifts. Keep your head down and lie low. In every car there is an emergency kit. Use it. I mean it Logan. Stay low. These people know what they hell they are doing."

Rebecca slid into the front seat of the BMW and turned it on.

Logan and the group made their way to the blue sports car which was parked in front of the BMW and got in. Logan in the driver seat, Rogue in the passenger and Bobby and John in the back.

"This is Cyclops' car." Bobby said as Rebecca flashed the BMW's light in Logan's review mirror.

Logan quickly hotwired it and started the car. The doors the garage opened and Logan hit the gas and tore out of the garage followed closely by Rebecca.

"Call from BMW 1" a computer automated voice sounded. Rogue hit the answer button on the car and said hello.

"All the cars are able to dial each other." Rebecca's voice came over the speakers, "Did all the other students make it out alright?"

"What the hell was that back there?" John asked.

"Yes, everyone got out fine." Logan answered ignoring John.

"Good. As to your question John, I'm guessing Feds." Rebecca answered.

There was a pause and Logan thought Rebecca had disconnected before speaking up.

"Stryker, William Stryker."

"Who is he?" Rogue asked.

"I can't remember." Logan said frustrated.

"We'll ask the Professor. He'll know." Rebecca said.

"I'm sorry if I led him back—" Logan started.

"It's fine Logan. We all knew this day would come, that's why we plan and have drills and security like we do. Today just happened to be the day and we are all safe. If I remember right, Bobby's family lives close go there and Jean will pick you up. I have to go, see you all soon."

The line disconnected and the car was silent.

* * *

Rebecca sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. The feeling of nausea had come back this time full force as she told the computer to dial the Jet. Storm answered unsure of why the BMW was calling the Jet.

"It's me." Rebecca said, "The whole school was just attacked and is crawling with Feds."

"Is everyone alright?" Storm asked putting Rebecca on speaker phone.

"Yeah, Logan said he got all the kids out safe. I destroyed the computer hard drives and the wiring in Cerebro and took the vile. I got the backpack with all the originals of everything that has been destroyed. I don't know what the hell they were after, but I don't think that they will find it."

"Okay, where are you?" Jean asked.

"I'm on my way to Hank's. I thought it would be best if the kids had a chance to get away with Logan incase the backpack has been compromised. I checked it and it is in tacked, you never know."

Storm chuckled, "You sound like Scott now. Speaking of him, have you heard from him or the Professor. We have lost all contact with everyone."

"No, I haven't." Rebecca replied as she gripped the steering wheel tighter as she speed down the dark roads of the country, her eyes constantly moving and searching for danger like they were trained to.

"Okay, this is the plan. Jean and I will meet you at Hank's and try to contact Scott and the Professor. Then we will make contact with Logan and convene with him wherever they are and take it from there, got it?" Storm asked.

Rebecca agreed, disconnected the call and pulled over. She took a deep breath before she pulled back onto the road and continued to drive.

* * *

**Reviews are loved...leave one and I promise I'll try and update again soon! Mxoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hiya Guys! Guess what? I finished this sucker!**

**I'll be posting the chapters up today!**

**Thanks to Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, xmen4life, Galactic Cannibalism, Ryn of Magic (Thanks, I can't quite fix it for some reason) and Katara Melody Cullen...**

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Meeting Up **

"Who's this?" Rebecca asked as she stepped on to the jet, fresh from a hot shower and changed into an x-suit, carrying the backpack on her shoulder.

"I'm Kurt Wager," he said, his thick German accenting his speech.

"It's nice to meet you," Rebecca said extending a hand.

Kurt took it curiously and smiled when Rebecca didn't flinch or gasp in horror when she saw his blue three fingered hand. Dropping hands, Rebecca turned around to look for Jean who was hugging Hank good-bye with a promise of seeing him later at the manor. Rebecca sat down next to Kurt and began to French braid her long wet hair.

"Rebecca's co-pilot," Storm said as Jean stepped on to the jet and closed the hatch. Jean nodded still a little teary eyed from whatever Hank had told her. Rebecca quickly finished her hair and tied it off. She hugged Jean who sat down by Kurt who gave her some comfort as well and moved to sit next to Storm.

"Fill me in?" Rebecca asked.

Strom put on her earpiece as did Rebecca and started the jet.

"His name is Kurt Wagner. He was the mutant who attacked the president but he has no memory of ever doing it. That's what has Jean and I so concerned."

The jet lifted into the air and Rebecca began dialing the phone that was in Scott's sports car.

"When Logan escaped the manor, he took Scott's sports car. If he listened at all to what I told him, he should have found the emergency pack with the phone and everything. I'll try dialing him."

* * *

Logan could hear the phone in his pocket beeping. Bobby's mother shot him an annoyed look and so did Rogue.

"Excuse me. I've got to take this."

Logan stepped out on to the deck and opened the phone.

"Logan it's Storm and Rebecca. Where are you?" Rebecca said without preamble.

"The Drake's house and I'm not digging them."

"Ok, we'll be there soon. I'm locking in on your coordinates. Has anyone else made contact with you? The students should be safe and know the protocol to contact us with, but no one has. Has Scott or the Professor contacted you also?"

"No one has Rebecca."

He could hear movement on Rebecca's side of the line and Storm's voice drifted to him.

"Boston. They're in Boston. Tell Logan we're on our way."

"I heard her Rebecca. Tell Storm to make it fast." Logan growled into the phone and hung up.

Logan walked to the sliding door wall and saw men in the reflection of it moving towards the house. He walked back into the house and released his claws.

"We have to go now!" he said.

"Logan!" Rogue said as everyone followed. Logan opened the door to see the front yard crawling with police officers with guns pointed at them. Behind them, they heard the door wall glass shatter and officers barking orders to Mr. and Mrs. Drake.

"This is just a misunderstanding." Logan said as one of the officers demanded that put the knives down.

Logan turned to them and gave the guy a look, "I can't."

Logan slowly raised his hands to show the man but he shot him in the head.

"All the rest of you, get on the ground!" the officer who shot Logan, yelled.

Bobby and Rogue slowly lay on the ground but John stood and looked at the officers with a sadistic smile.

"Look kid, I said on the ground!"

"We don't want to hurt you kid!" Another officer yelled.

John took a deep breath and looked at the officer again his eyes going red a little around the irises, "You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news? I'm the worst one of them all."

He flipped the lighter open and shot fire at the two officers closest to him and the ones behind them. John continued to set the police chasers ablaze before Rouge took off her gloves and grabbed John's ankle and put the fires out. The bullet that had been in Logan's head came out as he re-healed himself and he stood as John fell to the ground panting for air.

Everyone looked up as the sound of whirling jets and saw the Jet lowering itself into the street. Logan stood up and cracked his neck and looked around. He turned and glared at John before walking down the steps to the jet followed by Rogue and the two boys.

* * *

John climbed up the steps of the jet and everyone else followed. Rebecca swirled around in the cockpit and glared at him.

"What the hell happened to lie low and don't do anything stupid?" she yelled, "My God! Are all you men idiots! We already have the Feds after us! Let's add a few charges of assault and destruction of public property! Sit down shut up and none of you say a word or so help God I will skin you all alive when this is over with!"

Everyone sat and Logan looked at Rebecca giving her a sheepish smile, "I was shot, I didn't know what he would do! Storm, get us the hell outta here!"

"Got it!"

The jet took off again and Rebecca turned back around to help fly the damn thing. Scott would have had an aneurism if he could see what the kids had done with Logan.

* * *

Charles Xavier could hear crying. He looked around and saw a little blonde haired girl dressed in a pink dress with a white bow around her waist curled in the corner crying.

"It's alright you can come out now." He said gently, "what's your name?"

"Hannah Rose, that's what mommy and daddy called me. Where are they?"

"I don't know Hannah, why don't we go find them using Cerebro?" Charles said as he grabbed the little girls hand and they made their way slowly over to the elevator that led them to Cerebro.

* * *

"How far away are we?" Logan asked.

"We're coming up on the mansion now." Storm said as she glance over at Logan whose arm rested on the back of Rebecca's chair.

"I've got two signals approaching us." Rebecca said looking at the radar, "They're coming in fast. Jean?"

"Unidentified Aircraft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 feet. Return with our escorts to Hanscom Air force Base. You have ten seconds to comply."

"Wow, someone's angry." Storm mumbled.

"I wonder why?" Rebecca snapped and turned to glare at John who shrugged. The woman repeated the message twice again.

"Just drop Storm. There's nothing we can do." Jean said sitting at the small control center behind Storm.

"Something isn't right. If they were going to escort us why make us lower out altitude?" Rebecca asked as beeping started going off.

"Because they're marking us!" Storm yelled, "Hang on guys! Rebecca, Jean flight pattern 65, now!"

Logan watched as Jean and Rebecca began to fasten their seat belts as the sky darkened.

Multiple tornado began descending from the sky as Rebecca navigated the oncoming ones creating a difficult path to follow. When she rolled the jet he thought he would be sick.

"Mrs. Summers, I'm sorry about what happened at Bobby's house but please never do that again." John said holding on to the seat for dear life.

"I agree."

"One down, they just ejected themselves out of the jet." Jean said as she began flipping buttons on and off in different orders.

"Status update on the second one would be nice!" Rebecca said as took another turn to avoid the tornados.

"Second one is ejecting and has fallen off the grid."

The skies began to clear and Storm looked at Rebecca who looked back at Jean.

"That was fun." John said sarcastically.

"Amen." Logan added.

"Everyone okay?" Jean asked.

A chorus of mixed answers was supplied

Beeping went off again and Jean turned back to look at the radar.

"Two coming in hot!"

"Jean, Rebecca!" Logan yelled.

Jean both closed her eyes. The first one instantly exploded and Rebecca turned to look at Jean who was having difficulty with the second one and sent a silent prayer. Jean's one weakness was that she always had problems disabling or destroying objects.

The second one hit and Rebecca lurched forward, the seat belt cutting into the leather as she was thrust back into the seat once more.

Alarms were going off and Rebecca took her focus to Rogue who hadn't been wearing a seat belt. It was quickly becoming a challenge for her to keep the young woman in place.

The jet was literally falling out of the sky.

"We're losing altitude!" Storm yelled.

Something was controlling their fall though. Rebecca felt dizzy, the world was spinning and she just hoped to God she didn't pass out.

The jet stopped feet before impact.

Magneto.

* * *

"His name is William Stryker and he invaded your manor with a purpose: Cerebro." Magneto said as the six of them stood around the campfire.

"In order to operate that he would need the professor." Storm said, "And it doesn't make any sense."

Rebecca hugged her arms around her slender form and blinked again as she tried not to fall asleep again.

"Stryker has the professor. They went to visit Magneto the same night the manor was attacked. It means they have Scott too." Rebecca quietly supplied as she looked across the fire to Magneto for conformation.

"Oh my God." Storm said looking from Jean to Rebecca to Logan.

"What are you all panicking about?" Logan asked suddenly nervous.

" When Cerebro is working it's connected to Charles' mind and every other living person on the planet. If he focuses hard enough he could let's say kill all us mutants." Magneto snapped at Logan.

"How did he find Cerebro in the first place?" Storm asked shifting around. Rebecca looked at Magneto.

"Because you told him." She said quietly, "When I couldn't sleep at night when we were children the Professor told me about how Magneto and him built Cerebro."

The pieces seeming fit together in her mind.

"Who is Stryker?" Jean asked.

"A military scientist who has been trying to solve the mutant problem his whole life, ask Wolverine." Magneto replied, "He's the only man I know that can manipulate adamantium like me. You carry his signature where ever you go. Charles thought you'd figure it out eventually."

"Why the hell do you need us?" Rebecca snapped, clearly annoyed with Magneto.

"Mystique discovered plans for a base that Stryker has been operating at for over a decade. That's where he's building his second Cerebro. But we don't know the base is but one of you might."

* * *

Rebecca climbed into her sleeping bag next to Storm and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding and focus was difficult to come by. Any sleep that she got would suck at best. All she could think of was Scott and the worry she felt for him not being near. She was almost afraid to think of what they might be doing to him.

Stryker was known for his experiments.

That was what scared her most of all.

What they were capable of doing to him…

* * *

**Leave a Review and tell me what you think!**

**Mxoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

**We are so close to the END!**

**All errors are my own:( SORRY!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Forts and Minors**

Rebecca stood next to Jean in their X-men uniforms and waited. Mystique had invaded the fort looking like Logan and they were waiting for the signal. Nausea had been plaguing her all day and in her mind she fought the simple truth that her mind and body both knew to be true.

"That was Mystique." Strom said standing up, "We're ready."

* * *

"Tell me about your parents Hannah." Charles asked as they made their way to Cerebro's doors.

"My mommy is pretty and daddy sees in red."

"What an interesting family you have."

Cerebro scanned his face and the door opened, "Welcome Professor."

"Please don't leave me alone." Hannah said quietly, "I'm afraid of the dark."

"You can come inside," Professor Xavier said quietly and offered the little girl his hand. Her dress made a swishing sound as she walked towards him and gentle took his hands. For an instant Charles saw Rebecca's and Scott's faces when their hands touched. He simply smiled at the girl and guided her into Cerebro.

* * *

Rebecca walked into the small security room following Magneto. The damp air in the room made her shiver as she looked around.

"Have you found it?" Magneto asked Mystique.

"Large portions of energy from the dam have been spent to this chamber here," Mystique said showing the group on the computer.

"Can you shut it down from here?" Strom asked.

"No." Mystique replied sounding annoyed.

"We have little time to shut it down." Magneto said as he turned to leave.

Rebecca stepped between Magneto and the exit, "You're not going anywhere without us."

Magneto gave a skeptical look to Mystique before looking back at Rebecca with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh My God! The students!" Storm exclaimed as she walked towards the monitor that depicted them on the camera.

"We need to break up into teams and get everyone out of here safely." Jean said as she looked between them all.

"Kurt comes with me to get the children." Storm said.

"Ok."

"Where are they?"

Mystique gave her the coordinates and Storm nodded.

"You two find the kids, Jean and I will find the Professor and Scott and Magneto and Mystique can go to Cerebro. Is everyone okay with that?" Rebecca asked.

"Where's Logan?" Storm asked.

Everyone looked but around and spotted his com. "He's gone." Jean said.

* * *

Rebecca could sense another mutant as they turned another winding hall in the dam. Whatever prompted her to do it, she'd never know but she gave Magneto and Mystique a hard shove forward while pushing Jean back. Scott's beam hit her square in the chest and flung her like a rag doll against the cement wall.

"Go!" Jean said, "I'll help Rebecca and Scott!"

Magneto and Mystique took off and ran down the hallway.

Ruble from the cement wall lay on top of Rebecca. Her head ached even more so then before and she could feel cuts on her open back from the cement hitting her. It took her a few moments to gather the strength to move out from under the cement blocks. Pushing her braid back over her shoulder, Rebecca stood up dizzy from the hit. Jean was standing looking over the edge of a railing calling Scott's name but he wasn't responding.

* * *

Storm and Kurt quickly found the children. Though at first they were afraid of him, with Storm's help they quickly trusted him to help them escape.

* * *

"Scott!" Rebecca yelled.

"Scott! Where are you?" Jean called.

Another blast came from out of nowhere and once again and hit Rebecca. Jean managed to block the beam directed at her but just barely.

Rebecca hit a generator and moaned fitfully again in pain. She coughed up blood as she rested on her hands and knees trying to relax into the pain as it passed through her body again.

"Stop it Scott! You're hurting us!" Jean screamed at him but was ignored.

Scott kept walking towards Jean. In a last minute attempt to save them, Rebecca and Jean both combined their powers and pushed back. White and red met red and all three parties were forced back into the cement walls and generators.

This time on impact Rebecca sobbed as her head hit the wall. Black dots crossed her vision as she turned on her back and rode out the pain that was coursing through her body for a third time in the space of ten minutes. Feeling it almost pass, Rebecca crawled onto her hands and knee only to stop when the nausea and dizziness were too much.

"Christ Rebecca!" Jean said as she moved quickly to help her friend. A long gash marred her back and her blonde hair was stained red at her left temple.

"Rebecca!" It was Scott who spoke this time, "Can you hear me Sweetheart?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Let me just get up."

"Stay here with her while I go get something to stop the bleeding." Jean said quickly to Scott.

Rebecca managed to sit up and wrapped her arms around Scott's neck.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his cologne as he hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea what was going on. I could see you but I couldn't stop myself." He mumbled into her hair.

"It's alright. I'm just glad that you're safe." Rebecca murmured as she saw Jean returning over Scott's shoulder.

Kneeling down next to Rebecca, Jean quickly applied pressure to her back and tried to stem the bleeding while worries for her friend filled her. Rebecca had at some point nicked a major vein and the bleeding was severe.

"I'll be fine." Rebecca said firmly after a while pushing both of them away and slowly standing. It took her a few minutes to combat the dizziness but she managed to stand without anything going wrong.

Both watched her with concern while she scowled at them, "I'm fine. Leave it."

Scott looked like he wanted to protest but stayed silent. Jean on the other hand looked thoroughly put out and annoyed.

"If you feel sick at all we have to stop. You're bleeding very badly Rebecca."

"Deal, now let's get out of dodge."

* * *

"Have you found all the mutants yet?" Hannah asked quietly, "Have you found Mommy and Daddy?"

"I'm trying sweetheart. There are so many of them." Xavier replied gently.

"Concentrate, harder." Hannah said back harshly, "Find them."

* * *

Logan coughed as he took on Stryker's aide. Oh, this bitch was going down. Grabbing the cord, he thrust the needle into her body and watched as the metal filled her and ended the woman's life. As she fell into the water, he listened as her body clunked against the tank.

* * *

Magneto stared at the door to Cerebro. He didn't know what was happening inside but whatever it was could not be good. Putting on his helmet, he walked towards the door but stopped suddenly when Mystique crumpled over in pain screaming. Charles was going to kill them all…

* * *

Rebecca clasped her hands to her ears and fell to the floor as the screeching noise began. Scott fell down next to her and mimicked her and Jean who were both holding their heads. All three of them yelling in pain as the noise became louder.

Down the hall, Storm and Kurt screamed in pain too as the children also felt the effects of Cerebro. Magneto ignored Mystique and quickly pushed against the metal door to open Cerebro. He quickly dismembered everything from the outside and the noise stopped.

* * *

Inside, Charles looked around.

"That's strange."

Hannah panted and looked around on the verge of tears, "I want my daddy."

* * *

Magneto opened the doors and looked at Jason as he held control over Charles. When Jason looked at him to control him, Magneto just smiled. He tapped his helmet and walked towards Charles.

"I think changes in the rules are needed."

* * *

Rebecca panted and fell to her hands and knees again as she fought back tears again. Her insides hurt and a harsh constricting feeling had begun inside her chest as she tried to breathe only to cough up blood again. A worried Scott placed an arm around her and kissed the back of her head.

"Come on. We have to keep moving. I know you're in pain but we can't stop."

He hoisted her up to her feet and both he and Jean helped Rebecca to walk.

* * *

"Let's find all the humans…" Hannah whispered into Charles' ear, "Let's find them all and kill them."

The little girl stepped back and stared at Charles' head.

* * *

Logan grabbed Stryker and stabbed him.

"How does it feel bub?" he panted…

* * *

Rebecca could hear alarms blaring and panic filled her, "The dam is breaking."

"Just what we needed." Jean mumbled as they ran literally into the students and Storm.

"This is Cerebro." Storm said looking at Rebecca, "You okay?"

"Just peachy!" Rebecca said grounding her teeth through the pain in her chest.

"Alright, what's happening?"

Rebecca looked at the door, "The professor is still in there with another mutant. Trapped in some kind of illusion. Magneto reversed the pull of Cerebro. He's going to kill everyone else."

"Everyone stand back." Scott said letting go of Rebecca and preparing to blast down the door to Cerebro.

"Don't! You could kill him. His mind is attached to Cerebro as well as everyone else. Killing him means killing everyone." Jean said quickly.

"I have an idea. Kurt do you think that you could get me inside?" Storm asked.

"Storm! Who is this guy?" Scott snapped out of concern, "Who are you?"

"We'll have time for introductions later." Rebecca snapped back at Scott, "He's a teleporter and he should just do what Storm says."

Storm and Kurt had a quiet conversation before Kurt grabbed her by the waist and prepared to teleport.

"Don't believe whatever you see in there." Jean warned.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fate and Destiny**

Storm opened her eyes and saw the little girl standing before innocently. She had waist length blonde hair and wore a pink dress with a white ribbon in her hair, "Who are you?"

"Professor you have to stop this! You're going to kill people." Storm yelled.

"Who are you talking too?" she asked giggling.

Kurt moved towards Hannah but Storm stopped him.

"Don't."

"But she's just a little girl."

"No, she's not."

Hannah smirked, "I see you. Too bad you can't see him."

Storm looked at Kurt and frowned, "Hang on. It's about to get very cold in here."

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked innocently.

The room began to freeze and snow began to fall.

Hannah wrapped her arms around her tiny frame and shook, "Stop it!"

In an instant Hannah screamed and disappeared breaking the illusion. Charles ripped off the helmet and looked around the room.

Jason was there along with Storm and another mutant but the little girl was gone.

The future Miss Hannah Summers was gone.

* * *

"I need to sit." Rebecca whispered quietly to Scott.

He gently guided her to the wall and helped her to slide down it till she was sitting on the floor. Kissing her head, Scott hugged her close to him and breathed in her perfume.

"I'm going to get you out of here Rebecca. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered.

That feeling of dread filled Rebecca again as she squeezed her eyes shut, "I love you."

"I love you too." Scott replied kissing her gently.

His hands cupped her cheeks and brushed the tears out of her eyes, "Don't cry Rebecca. Everything will be alright. In a few hours we'll be home and safe."

She wanted to desperately believe him but found that she couldn't…fear was inside her too deep.

* * *

When Kurt teleported him out and he saw Rebecca standing there with Scott there was no doubt in his mind that he had met their daughter Hannah. The only way that the illusion was possible was for Hannah to actually exist.

She was there with them. Inside her mother still incredibly small. She had looked almost like an exact carbon copy of her mother except for her eyes. She'd had Scott's eyes. Charles Xavier couldn't wait to meet Hannah someday soon.

"The dam is collapsing we have to get out of here and the spill way is our only exit." Rebecca said as the group began to run away dodging collapsing walls and ceilings.

They kept running until they ran into Logan who had shut the door.

"You don't want to go that way trust me. There is a second way out. Follow me."

* * *

Rebecca breathed in deep the cold bitter air of the mountain side.

"The helicopter was right here. I chained Stryker to it!" he yelled frustrated.

Jean and she looked at him worriedly as Rebecca felt herself feeling dizzier. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her ribs ached. Spitting, she watched the snow turn red and Scott's arm tighten around her in a comforting and protective way.

In that same second, the rumbling of the Jet could be heard and soon it appeared over the horizon as it landed horribly in front of them.

Everyone began moving towards the jet. Scott had to help her to walk.

Breathing had now become difficult.

* * *

"Go, I'll be fine." Rebecca said as Scott helped her to sit down in a seat across from Jean.

"Are you sure? You don't feel any worse?" Scott asked gently give her a once over to make sure she hadn't gotten any worse. Rebecca nodded and shared a kiss with him that was delicate and passionate at the same time. Little did either of them know it would be their last.

Truth was that she had been feeling worse. Her mind was being to ache and not moving things had become an effort. Leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees she closed her eyes.

"Scott," she heard the professor say, "We've got to get to Washington. This has gone beyond Alkali Lake."

With that she tried shut everything out and tried to relax her body both mentally and psychically. But instead all she could hear was everything. The whirling of the jet, the children's voices, the frustration in Storm as she snapped something at the professor and Scott. Her feet picked her up and she stood looking at everyone.

It was like time had stopped for her and she knew instinctively that this was it. The dread of the unknown was what had been consuming her for so long. Rogue had in her attempt to save them all damaged the jet beyond repair and they were all going to be dead soon if someone didn't do something.

Someone wasn't going to make it home…and it was her.

She felt tears gather in her eyes as she ghosted a hand over her still flat tummy. The truth finally settled in her heart and her symptoms falling together in her head.

She and her unborn child weren't going to make it out of here alive.

She and Hannah were going to leave Scott in this world alone.

Rebecca looked at the group as sound resumed and thundered in her ears. Scott and Storm rattling off things that were wrong with the jet as Jean answered Logan that Pyro was with Magneto.

"Come on!" Scott said as the humming of the engines stopped on the jet.

"We've lost all power." Storm said.

This time as single tear made its way down Rebecca's cheek as she looked around the jet one last time. Scott's voice echoed in her head that he loved her no matter what happened and would always and forever.

Her eyes connected with the back of Scott as she once again put two and two together. Jean wasn't strong enough to do this seeing as how the professor had just recently locked the Phoenix away again and she didn't have the type of concentration needed to accomplish this feat. Rebecca was the only one who could do this and had to.

The sound of the dam breaking jarred everyone more.

Mouthing the words 'I love you' to the back of Scott's head, she brushed away another tear and dropped the stairs to the jet and walked off.

* * *

Charles Xavier sat in his seat and sensed a person missing. Most importantly the one he had come to regard as his only daughter.

"Rebecca? Where is Rebecca?" he said quietly.

Everyone began to look around wildly for her but couldn't find her.

"Wait. Where is she?" Scott asked frantically.

Xavier closed his eyes, "She's outside."

Scott leapt out of his chair and ran towards the ramp just as it closed up.

"Rebecca! Goddamn Storm! Lower it now! We are not leaving without my wife!" he yelled.

* * *

Rebecca couldn't stop the tears as she stood away from the jet and looked at it. The whirling of the engine started and jet kicked on. She was killing her own child.

She was killing Hannah so that everyone else on board could have a chance at life.

In truth, she was happy that only she knew about their baby.

Scott wouldn't be able to cope with the loss of both of them and even if it meant lying to him in the very end, she'd protect him with everything she had left. Something she had always told herself she would do. Love, honor and protect…but in order to do that she'd have to lie to him.

Lie to the man who loved her more than anything else in the world.

She heard the dam break and turned at the last minute to create a shield with her mind from the water. Pushing everything away she closed her eyes and let her arms hang loose at her sides.

Flying the jet became her goal as well as holding back the water.

The one thing she couldn't control was her tears…

* * *

"I can't do anything." Storm yelled, "She's controlling the jet."

"Someone do something!" Logan yelled.

The professor opened his eyes, "She's not letting anyone use their powers. Any interference will throw her off and we'll all die."

Scott watched in horror as his wife stood there with her back towards him holding back the water without any effort at all.

"Don't do this Rebecca. Don't do this…comeback." Scott whispered, "I'm too selfish to want to let you go. I love you."

* * *

Rebecca could feel the jet rising into the sky behind her as more tears fell from her eyes. Opening them she looked at the wall of water before her and rested a hand on her tummy.

"I love you so much." She whispered, "I'm so sorry for doing this. This was never what I wanted… for you or for anyone. But know that I love you so much that it hurts. Please forgive me Hannah. I'm so sorry."

By now the jet was high enough to be safe from the water.

A wave of tiredness hit her and a little girl's voice in the back of her mind saying that it was alright to let go and that she was ready to walk on white sandy beaches with her mommy.

Rebecca closed her eyes one final time and let one last tear fall. Before the water slammed into her like a brick wall.

It was not for herself or Hannah but for Scott who would never see them both alive again…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty: Shock**

Scott Summers collapsed onto the floor in the back of the jet and he covered his face as he sobbed.

His whole life was gone…Rebecca was gone…and she wasn't coming back…

Grief filled him at the thought of never being able to hold her close again or kiss her just to see her smile…she'd never smile again for him…

Never kiss him…

Never tease him about his need for organization…

Never yell at him for using all the hot water…

Never sneak messages into his pants pockets for him to find during class…

Never rest her head on his shoulder smelling like flowers in summer sunshine…

Never grow old with him and sit on a porch somewhere watching their grandchildren play in the setting sun…

All the things they wanted were gone because she was gone and would never be coming back…

Scott Summers cried because his life was swept away with the woman in the water…

* * *

Charles Xavier listened quietly as Kurt Wagner said a prayer for Rebecca and silently in his mind he added her unborn child to that list. She was a woman of character that was fiercely loyal to the very end and proved it time and time again.

She would never be far from his thoughts for the rest of his life.

Rebecca was too special and important to him to just be forgotten. No, she would be in his heart and mind for the rest of eternity.

Her sacrifice for everyone was something no one would ever forget soon on that jet…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-One: Recovering Rebecca**

Jean Grey stepped out of the jet and looked at the lake. Holding back tears she looked back towards Hank. It had been a week without Rebecca and her heart ached like never before.

Today they were going to bring her body back to the manor for proper burial.

The thought of putting her once vibrant friend in the ground broke her heart even more.

Rebecca didn't deserve any of this…

Hank gently squeezed his fiancé's shoulder, "We're doing the right thing."

* * *

It was over two hours later that Jean and Hank found Rebecca's body. It had washed up on shore miles down the lake shore.

Her eyes were closed and she had a peaceful look about her. Hank brought the gurney towards them both as Jean gently pushed a strand of hair off Rebecca's forehead.

The tests that she had ordered weeks ago had come back today and Jean knew that they were sitting in the lab. She was scared to look at them and see what they might reveal but whatever happened, Scott had a right to know about his wife's health.

Jean unzipped the front of the uniform and worked at freeing Rebecca from the shredded suit.

When Hank brought out a body bag, Jean paled.

"Please put that way. No one needs to see her in a body bag. It will only make this that much worse."

Hank agreed and instant decided to gently pick up her body and placed it on the gurney and covered Rebecca with a white sheet.

It was a quiet and somber walk back to the jet, both pushing Rebecca there on either side trying not to cry for their fallen friend.

* * *

Jean gently washed the blood off of Rebecca's body on the jet ride home. Scott was already upset at Rebecca's death. Seeing her bloody would only make it worse. She was silently thankful that Hank had been smart enough to suggest that someone clean Rebecca up before they landed at the manor and everyone saw her.

Re-braiding Rebecca's hair as it was before she died, Jean kissed her friend's cheek.

"Thank you for everything you ever did Rebecca and for being my friend. I hope where you are now you're happy."

* * *

Charles Xavier watched quietly as Storm and Jean rolled Rebecca's body off the Jet. In his mind she probably looked like she was sleeping. The sheet was tucked up and over her head. He couldn't see but he knew the truth.

Rebecca wasn't sleeping, she was dead.

Her lips would have a blue tint to them and her skin would be unnaturally white. Her blonde hair would be dull and lifeless and no smile would be playing upon her lips. On a bum from the ramp, her hand fell from beneath the sheet and hung limp.

Charles fought back a tear as they reached the landing pad and he moved towards them. He gently took her cold hand in his and kissed its back before he gently placed it back under the sheet.

Looking at both Storm and Jean who were on the edge of tears also, he sucked in a deep breath, "Get her to the cold room we have set up before anyone else sees her."

* * *

Jean looked at the paper in her hands and brought her hand to her mouth. She choked back a sob as she walked quickly towards the professor's private offices. She had to tell him what on the tests. They couldn't bury this secret with Rebecca.

Students quickly jumped out of the way as she moved down the hallways. Not bothering to knock she flung open the professor's door and stopped when she saw Scott and the Professor there obviously making plans for Rebecca's funeral.

"I think you should see this professor." She said quietly, "I'm sorry to interrupt but this is important."

Walking over to them, Jean handed the Professor the paper and watched as his face blanched as he read it also.

"So it's true. Jean could you please go? I need to speak with Scott."

* * *

REVIEWS?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Losses Are the Hardest Thing to Bear**

Scott sat on her side of the bed and cried the hardest he had ever cried.

A child…

He had not only lost his wife but his first and only child too…

Picking up the lamp he threw it against the wall.

Rebecca had been pregnant and now both of them were dead.

Was the world just meant to be cruel?

What sins had he ever committed that deserved this kind of punishment?

How could his family just be snatched away from him like that?

His own child was dead before he or she had ever gotten the chance to live.

Remembering that morning in Alaska when Rebecca had told him about her dream made him sob harder.

Hannah Rose…he'd never get to see that little girl or hold her hand…rock her to sleep when she was crying or hold her close when she came running to their bed afraid of the thunder or lighting. ..Teach her how do dance while having her stand on his shoes in the garden…

Scott's chest was filled with a physical ache as he fell back into their bed and hugged Rebecca's pillow to him.

Rebecca was gone, Hannah was gone…they were both gone and he was alone in the world…

* * *

He sat down on the stool next to her and closed his eyes. The woman he loved was sleeping the sleep of eternity. Scott gently bushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. Running his fingers through her hair one last time he gazed at her blank face kissed her cheeks.

Her skin was cold against his warm lips and he wanted nothing more than to warm her up but he knew that it would be useless. Rebecca's body couldn't sustain its own heat and she was truly gone.

Today was the day they'd be burying her in the gardens. Her final resting place would be beneath the willow tree in a small secluded area that had a small reflecting pool in front of it. The area would be off limits to students and people in general. His wife and baby would lay there resting in eternal slumber while he was forced to go on with life and find some way to cope with their loss.

Running his hand over her flat tummy he rested his hand on her lower abdomen and held back his tears. His lips replaced his hand as he kissed his unborn baby hello and goodbye at the same time. He whispered to his baby how much he loved them and still loved them at that very minute before placing one last kiss on Rebecca's lips.

It was the last time that he would see her before they placed in the dark coffin and in the cold, dark October ground.

* * *

"Today we are here to lie to rest our fellow friend, loved one, teacher and confident." Xavier began as he looked around at the students and adults alike who had showed up to give Rebecca once last goodbye, "She was a brave woman. Someone whose loyalties never wavered even in the very end of her life nor did her fierce protectiveness of her friends and family. I ask today that you all take time to remember Rebecca for what she really was though, a loving woman who devoted herself to her husband, this school and its students. While many of you knew her and others of you did not, I know that everyone here she cared for like you were her own family. Let us not forget her example of character or her qualities, but let us learn the lessons that she has taught us throughout her life. Let us remember her as a true fighter to the very end…"

As Charles finished many were in tears and it seemed the angels agreed too as he could feel rain drops hitting his cheeks. Many black umbrellas were raised and a line began to either place flowers over her memorial stone or give condolences to Scott.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long the line went on for but to Scott it felt like an eternity without Rebecca by his side. It was much later as the sun set he walked back to her actual grave and laid the dozen red roses he had gotten for her down on the marker as he silently read it to himself.

_Rebecca Summers_

_Beloved Wife, Lover and Friend_

_Never forgotten and always loved… _

A second smaller marker was next to hers and brought tears to Scott's eyes.

_Baby Summers_

_Lost but never forgotten and always loved…_

His family lay beneath the willow tree together…sleeping it seemed in the crisp cool air.

Scott Summers fell to his knees, having no idea how to move on or cope with the loss of his wife and baby at the same time.


	38. Chapter 38

**After five months I have finally completed Goodnight My Angel. **

**I've had 10,155 hits, Twenty-one Authors add this story as a favorite and twenty-six authors add this story to their alerts! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! It has been an incredible journey and without preamble I present the final chapter and epilogue of Goodnight My Angel.**

**But first, **

**I own nothing. **

**All errors are my own:( Sorry!**

**Mxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Goodnight My Angel-Epilogue**

_June- Eight Months Later…_

Charles Xavier looked at the three head markers beneath the willow tree. It was hard to believe that nearly a year ago both Rebecca and Scott Summers had been a laughing and loving couple full of such hope and dreams for the future. But now, they were both buried and gone.

Rebecca had died saving the life of the one man she had ever loved and Scott had died in a violent riot in Washington D.C. saving a little blonde hair blue eyed girl who to Charles looked hauntingly like Hannah. Both died exactly three months apart to the day.

Had they both lived they would have been parents by now. There child had been due in early summer. Sometime around May...

What should have been a happy family was a dead family.

_Goodnight my angel.  
Time to close your eyes.  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me.  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promise I would never leave you.  
And you should always know,  
I never will be far away._

"Storm sent me to find you." Logan said quietly as he approached the professor.

"Yes, I know. I just needed to visit Scott and Rebecca today." He replied.

Out of everyone, Charles had taken their deaths the hardest.

Maybe it was guilt at the fact that he could have done nothing to save them both and he felt helpless. But to him they were always his children. He had loved them both to the very end and he still loved them.

"It's hard to believe that it's been eight months since she passed." Logan said quietly, "I didn't expect Scott to pass either."

"I think that they are both happy together where they are. They are together with their child. A family in a peaceful place is any reason for joy."

"Do you believe that?" Logan asked.

"I believe that Rebecca and Scott are truly happy just being with each other where ever that is."

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep.  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me.  
When we went sailing on a emerald bay._

Charles leaned forward and placed the lilies he'd had on his lap on Rebecca's grave and placed the orchids that were with the lilies on Scott's grave. He always placed flowers on their grave once a week year round. It was always the same kind. But for the littlest Summer, Charles had placed a small figurine of an angel praying and placed baby's breath on the grave.

Logan too leaned down and placed a single red rose on Rebecca's grave. While he still loved her, he had learned meaning of what it meant to love someone fully and give everything you had to that person. He'd watched Scott fall apart as the man grieved and eventually lose everything including his life because of loving someone.

He had grown to respect what Scott and Rebecca had shared and even hoped for himself that one day he would understand one-tenth of what feelings they had felt for each other. He kissed the palm of his hand and gently placed it over Rebecca's marker.

"We all loved them both. You know that right?" Logan looked towards the professor to see a small tear trail down his cheek. _  
_"I do. When Rebecca was a little girl she had a stuffed bear that she always made me kiss goodnight even when she was a teenager. She called it Angel because Storm had sewn wings on to it's back for a project and every night she'd waltz into the study and I'd kiss both her cheek and the bear's and say to them both "Goodnight my angel", for it was true. Both she and Scott were like Angels. Always kind and willing to do anything for one another at the drop of a pin. I believe deep down Logan that not one day goes by that no one in the manor doesn't miss them."

Logan just smiled at the professor, "I think you're right Professor."

_And like a boat out on the ocean.  
I'm rocking you to sleep. _

_The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart. _

_You'll always be a part of me.  
_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.  
And dream how wonderful your life will be.  
Some day a child may cry and  
if you sing this lullaby. _

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me._

* * *

_Thanks for Reading, and leave a review..._


End file.
